Summer at Downton, 1907
by Athena mou
Summary: Lord Grantham invites sixteen year old Matthew to spend the summer of 1907 at Downton. Isobel accepts, and Matthew arrives at Downton where he is reunited with Mary and her sisters. As warm sunny days with few responsibilities are theirs to enjoy, Mary and Matthew's friendship continue to grow. This story is a sequel to "Christmas Past and Present".
1. Matthew Returns to Downton

**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: none since the story takes place in 1907

**Summary**: Lord Grantham invites sixteen year old Matthew to spend the summer of 1907 at Downton. Isobel accepts, and Matthew arrives at Downton where he is reunited with Mary and her sisters. As warm sunny days with few responsibilities are theirs to enjoy, Mary's and Matthew's friendship continue to grow.

This story is a sequel to "Christmas past and Present". It picks up after the end of Chapter 8 of that story, ignoring Chapter 9 (the present day continuation).

While spending some lovely time with family recently this story started to take shape and I decided to write it down. I hope you will enjoy it!

.

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

…

**SUMMER AT DOWNTON, 1907**

**PART I – Matthew Returns to Downton**

"That's it, Lady Mary," Lynch said and smiled at his young mistress. "Tighten the reins a bit. Good, good."

Mary was perched on Diamond. It had been two weeks since she had managed to convince her father to allow her to ride Diamond. After Lynch had assured Lord Grantham that his daughter had taken to the sidesaddle quite easily, Lord Grantham had reluctantly agreed to let her ride the spirited animal. It was hard for him to accept that his eldest daughter was a young lady and quite an accomplished rider. He often had to remind himself that Mary was no longer the little girl he had lifted onto her first pony, watching her hold the reins so tightly. Lord Grantham's consent to let Mary ride Diamond had been given with the condition that she promise to stay in the paddock. Mary had accepted this as a small victory in her quest to make Diamond hers.

Mary executed the next maneuver expertly and Lynch nodded his approval. She steered Diamond towards the stable manager first, now noticing that they had a spectator. She shaded her eyes as she looked at him, then let out a not so very ladylike squeal when she recognized him.

"Matthew!"

Lynch glanced at Matthew Crawley over his shoulder and nodded to him as the young man waved to Mary. Turning back to the horse and its rider he grabbed the reins to steady Diamond. Mary held out her arms and he helped her down. She patted Diamond's neck and stroked his soft muzzle.

"Thank you, Diamond. You were wonderful." She smiled at Lynch. "Thank you, Lynch. What pray tell can I expect on your report on my progress to my father?"

Lynch chuckled, detecting the eagerness in her voice. "You did excellent, Lady Mary. Diamond seems to really like you, milady."

Mary smiled, trying hard to hide her pride at his words. She had known all along that if she was just allowed to ride Diamond, everyone would see how they belonged together. She patted Diamond on the neck one last time before she headed towards Matthew. She smiled widely at him and had to stop herself from running to him.

Matthew held the gate for her and offered her his hand to help her cross a muddy puddle.

"Hello Mary," he said and grinned.

The two stepped aside as Lynch and Diamond walked by. Mary watched Matthew as he looked closely at the horse. Finally he turned to her again.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" she asked and made a face at him.

Matthew looked down at their clasped hands and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I wanted to surprise you. Were you?"

Mary laughed and nodded. "Very much so. I honestly don't know how I managed not falling off the horse in surprise at seeing you."

He laughed and looked over his shoulder at Lynch who was now removing Diamond's saddle.

"You looked magnificent, Mary. Just like I always knew you would."

She smiled and tilted her head. "Thank you. I've been trying so very hard to learn to ride sidesaddle."

"You looked so grownup," he said softly and sighed. He looked her in the eyes. "I'm so glad to be back, Mary."

She placed her hand on his chest and leaned closer to kiss his cheek. "Welcome back, Matthew."

He grinned and tugged at her hand. "Come, I'm sure you would like to get back to the house. It's almost tea time."

She nodded and together they walked towards the Abbey. Mary smiled at Matthew and curled her fingers around his.

.

* * *

.

Mary was giddy with excitement as she hurried upstairs to take a bath and get changed. Matthew was staying at Downton for the summer. His mother would only be staying until the annual garden party, but Matthew would be staying on until he had to return to school in September.

"Hello Rosie," Mary said absentminded as she swept into the room.

"Milady," Rosie said and smiled. "Your bath is ready."

"Wonderful."

Mary was so deep in thought about all the wonderful things she and Matthew would do together this summer she barely noticed the maid removing her clothes. She smiled at her as she held the robe for her. Glancing at the clock one last time, Mary hurried into the bathroom.

She sank into the warm water and scooped up a handful of suds. Her cheeks flushed a little pink as she remembered the time when Matthew had been sitting outside the bathroom talking to her. It seemed so long ago. Was it only a few months ago?

As much as she wanted to linger in the bath, she was anxious to get downstairs. Matthew was back. Matthew was back! She let out a joyous laugh and stepped out of the tub. Not waiting for Rosie, she grabbed the towel and dried herself.

.

* * *

.

"Mary, there you are," Lady Grantham said and smiled at her daughter. "How was your lesson?"

"Very exciting, Mama," Mary said politely and sat down across from her mother. She looked around the room for Matthew, but he was not there.

"Your father was not very happy with your choice of horse, and I cannot say that I blame him."

"Diamond is evil," Edith said smugly. "He bites, and kicks, and he's not nice at all."

Mary rolled her eyes. "He's a smart horse and he was absolutely wonderful today."

"You will have to tell your father all about it later, dear," Lady Cora said and smiled at her.

"Where's Matthew?" Mary blurted out, unable to resist the temptation any longer.

"Matthew?" Edith exclaimed with a laugh. "Did you fall and hit your head?"

"Now Edith, be nice," Cora said and smiled at her middle daughter. "Cousin Matthew is in fact here at Downton. He will be staying with us for the summer."

"Why?" Edith asked and made a face.

"Because his mother asked your father if he could. It will be good for him not to have to spend the entire summer in Manchester."

"I cannot see why anyone would spend time willingly in Manchester," the Dowager Countess said, and made a face.

Mary giggled at Granny's words, but immediately stopped when her mother shot her a sharp look. Before they could discuss the matter further the door opened and Carson announced Matthew's and Isobel's arrival.

"I hope that you found everything in order, and have settled in fine. It's so nice to have you both back here at Downton," Cora said and smiled warmly at Isobel and Matthew.

"Thank you, Cousin Cora," Isobel said and nodded in Cora's direction. "I cannot thank you enough for allowing Matthew to stay with you for the summer. It will surely be much better for him with some fresh air and country activities than riding his bicycle on the streets of Manchester."

Violet snorted and busied herself with her sleeve. Isobel shot her a sharp look, but left it alone. Before anyone could comment, the door opened and Sybil swept in followed by a slightly frazzled Carson.

"Lady Sybil," he said and sighed as he watched the girl run through the room heading directly towards Matthew.

"It is you!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around his waist.

Matthew laughed and wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him and they grinned at each other.

"Hello Sybil," he said fondly. "I've missed you."

She sighed heavily, which made Mary roll her eyes at the drama of it all. Cora chuckled to herself watching her youngest daughter with Matthew.

"I've missed you something awful," Sybil said with a huff.

"Well, I'm here now," he teased and affectionately pinched her cheek. "And I'll be staying all summer."

"You are?" she gasped. She looked at her sister for confirmation. Mary nodded at Sybil's clear excitement. "How wonderful!"

Sybil took Matthew's hand and pulled him over to the sofa, happily chatting about all the things they would do, from swimming in the pond, to playing croquet.

"Sybil, darling, Matthew will be here all summer. There's no need to fill his time every day," Cora said with an amused chuckle.

Sybil made a face and then looked at Matthew. "I am so very, very glad that you're back, Matthew."

He nodded and his eyes met Mary's over Sybil's head and they shared a smile. It _was_ good to be back at Downton. Suddenly Matthew could not wait to spend time with his cousins. September seemed so far away, and the warm summer days were theirs to spend doing all sorts of wondrous things.

.

* * *

.

"Mary, Mary, Mary!"

Mary groaned. Why did God create little sisters, she thought darkly. "Sybil. Go. Away."

Sybil crawled across the bed and sat down straddled over Mary's back. Mary squirmed under the covers trying to toss her little sister off. Sybil laughed and pulled at the duvet until Mary's head appeared. Her hair was a tousled mess and she glared bleary eyed at Sybil.

"Matthew asked me to wake you," Sybil said happily.

Matthew! It all came back to Mary and she rubbed her eyes. The curtains were still closed and the room was dark, but even so she could tell that it was not as early as she had first thought.

"All right, darling," Mary said and poked Sybil.

"Mary! Stop it!" Sybil shrieked and scrambled to get away from her sister's nimble fingers.

Mary smirked at her. "That's your punishment for waking me. Now up with you so I can ring for Rosie."

Sybil laughed and jumped off the bed before eagerly pulling the servants' chord. Mary tossed the covers back and stretched. She sat on the edge of the bed for a moment. Sybil skipped over with her robe and Mary smiled at her. She caressed Sybil's hair and took the robe from her. A knock on the door startled them and they both looked in that direction. A second later Matthew's blond head poked through. Sybil squealed and ran to him.

"Matthew!"

"Hello there, darling girl," he said and grabbed her, swinging her around, much to Sybil's delight.

"Good morning Matthew," Mary said and tied the robe around her a bit tighter.

"Good morning. I apologize for barging in on you unannounced when you're still in your nightclothes, but the door was open and I thought that…"

Before he could finish, Rosie appeared, and Matthew and Sybil left to allow Mary to get ready. Mary frowned wondering what Matthew had left unsaid.

.

* * *

.

Matthew's arrival had been followed by three days with drizzling rain that prevented any and all outdoor activities. Confined to the house, Mary had curled up on the sofa by the fire in the library, reading. Enjoying the quiet that allowed her to get swept away by the excitement of the tale, she looked up, slightly annoyed, when someone entered. When recognizing the intruder on her private haven, she smiled at him.

"You know, it still surprises me every time I see you, Matthew. I cannot fully believe that you're really here."

"I fear that you are indeed stuck with me for the summer, Mary," he teased. He gestured to the sofa she was sitting on. "May I?"

She nodded and pulled her feet closer to her. He sat down sideways, facing her.

"How was school?" she asked, feeling slightly awkward not knowing what to talk about.

"Not too bad," he said and smiled. "I only got into trouble once or twice this semester."

"Oh Matthew, not you. Surely you're not being serious," she teased.

"I'm afraid that I am. Have I disappointed you?" His eyes twinkled with mirth as he confessed to his crime.

She chuckled and shook her head. "You were up to all sorts of mischief over Christmas as I recall."

His face felt warm and he looked away. "Well, that is true. I must confess that I've missed Downton… and you."

She gently touched his arm. "I've missed you too, Matthew. So very much."

"Have you really?" he asked quickly, hoping that she was telling the truth.

Mary nodded. "You're my best friend," she whispered.

He scooted a little closer to her and she looked up at him, then nervously glanced at the open door. He smiled and touched her cheek.

"And you're mine. You're still the prettiest girl I've ever known, Mary, and the smartest."

Mary giggled and her dark eyes twinkled. She felt her heart beat a little faster. He was sitting awfully close to her and he was still touching her.

"Oh Matthew," she said and rolled her eyes. "You say the funniest things."

"I mean it," he said seriously.

"Well, thank you then, I guess."

Mary nervously played with the corner of her book. He moved her hand aside to read the title. Recognizing it he grinned widely at her.

"I read this to you!"

She nodded. "You did. I've read it a few times since Christmas," she admitted. "When I missed you, it reminded me of you." Mary blushed at confessing something so personal, instantly regretting her honest words.

"Oh Mary," he said with a sigh. "I'm back now. Perhaps I can read it to you this summer? As I recall, we did not get a chance to finish."

Mary nodded. She looked up and met his blue eyes. "Or you could select another one. One that I have yet to read."

"I can do that," he said eagerly. "Oh Mary, I think this will be a wonderful summer."

She shifted on the sofa until she was kneeling. He took her hand and tugged a little. Her eyes closed and she sighed happily when he pulled her against him. She rested her head against his shoulder and they just sat silently together enjoying each other's company.

.

* * *

.

_Thank you in advance for reviews and comments. The posting/revising happens faster with feedback (it's a fact!). Love it, love it! Please feel free to drop me a line. _

*** DOWNTON ***

_With Matthew now settled in at Downton for the summer, the story continues in __**Chapter 2**__ with a competitive croquet game on the big lawn. Mary plays a joke on an unsuspecting Matthew. Of course he forgives her and the two enjoy some lovely time together as Matthew reads HG Wells to her._


	2. Warm Sunny Days

**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: none since the story takes place in 1907

**Summary**: Matthew settles in at Downton and spends time with his cousins. Warm sunny days are theirs to spend playing games or doing nothing. Mary and Matthew tentatively start to get closer as they feel each other out, reminding each other of little things from last Christmas. Their friendship is allowed to grow and blossom.

_Thank you so much for reviews, favoriting and story alerts. It's very inspiring to know that you are interested in this story._

_Special thank you to the lovely __**Tambear**__ for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

_I'd also like to recognize __**Katie K, Sells, ladyit, x-x-abi-x-x **__and__** golden12**__ who shared thoughts and comments on Christmas Past & Present that inspired me to continue this story. Of course I love all reviews, but these ones pointed out specifics about where the story could go _:)

…

**SUMMER AT DOWNTON, 1907**

.

**Part II – Warm Sunny Days**

Mary cheered as she watched the croquet ball take off deep into the rose garden. Edith shrieked and then burst out crying, tossing her mallet on the grass before running inside. Mary rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.

"Mary," Lord Grantham said and gave his daughter a stern look. "That was unnecessary."

"But Papa, it's how the game is played," she defended herself.

"There's no reason to be quite so competitive with your sister, Mary," he continued.

"I'm sure she's hiding behind Mama's skirts, sniffling and telling her what an awful Gorgon I am."

Matthew chuckled and she glared at him. He held up his hands and shook his head.

"Oh no Mary, you don't look anything like Medusa; Athena in the midst of battle perhaps, or Boadicea standing on her chariot, charging the Romans."

Robert chuckled and smiled fondly at Matthew. "I'm glad that you can see the positive side of sibling rivalry, Matthew."

"Of course, Cousin Robert," Matthew said and smiled fondly at Mary. "All your daughters are charming, each in her own way. I happen to like girls who speak their minds and who are not afraid of an argument."

"Then perhaps you should spend more time with Mary?" Robert teased and winked at his daughter.

"Papa!"

Robert put his arm around Mary's shoulders and hugged her close. "Mary, my dear girl," he said fondly. "I just wish that you would not bait Edith all the time. She is your sister and she is younger than you, you really should try to show more patience."

"I will try," she muttered and rolled her eyes.

They continued the game, which Matthew ended up winning. Mary gave him a kiss on the cheek as his prize. Matthew was slightly embarrassed at being kissed in front of Mary's father, but he enjoyed it too much to object. Lord Grantham laughed good-naturedly at Matthew's flushed face.

Mary removed her hat and tossed it on a spare chair before taking a seat next to Matthew. They were sitting in the shade outside the library, enjoying some lemonade after the game. Lord Grantham was still praising Matthew's playing and it was starting to annoy Mary a little. She liked Matthew a lot, but she did not want her father to start treating Matthew as his son. If he did, he would no longer need her company for walks and riding around the estate. She sighed and swirled her lemonade around in the glass.

"I fear, Cousin Robert, that we are boring Mary."

Mary smiled a little and sipped her drink. "I don't mind listening to male boasting of victories won," she said, playfully rolling her eyes at them.

Matthew chuckled and refilled their glasses. "I had the pleasure of watching Mary ride the other day," he said to Robert. "She's really very good."

"She is," Robert agreed. "I just wished that she would not be so adamant about riding Diamond."

"Diamond is a wonderful horse, Papa. Besides, if I only ride quiet and calm horses, how will I ever get better?"

"Have you seen her on Diamond?" Matthew interjected, sensing an argument flaring up. Robert shook his head.

"I promised not to, until she has had more practice in the sidesaddle."

Mary grinned and nodded. "Perhaps you will come and watch next time?"

"I'd be delighted to," he said and stroked her cheek affectionately.

"She looked magnificent on Diamond," Matthew said thoughtfully. "They almost looked as one."

Robert looked at him and tilted his head, then turned to his daughter. "Is that so? Mary?"

"I've tried to tell you, Papa. Diamond listens to me. Sometimes it feels as if he knows what I want even before I give him the command."

"I look forward to seeing you ride. Now if you will please excuse me, I have a few things to attend to. The estate does not run itself and we can hardly have rumors starting that I am neglecting the affairs of Downton to play croquet all day long now, can we?"

"No Papa," Mary said and laughed. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for playing with us."

He smiled and nodded at Matthew before leaving the two youngsters to enjoy their lemonade.

.

* * *

.

Mary silently snuck up on Matthew. He was on his back in the grass, feet bare and shirt sleeves rolled up, asleep. His hair seemed blonder, perhaps it was the sun; she was not sure. Pulling off a long grass weed she tiptoed closer. Mary slapped her hand over her mouth not to laugh at what she planned to do to him. She knelt behind his head and tickled his nose with the grass. He swatted at it, but she pulled it away fast. His arm returned to resting across his waist and he sighed in his sleep. Mary bit her lip and then tickled his nose again. He made a little noise and swatted at the grass straw again. She giggled and covered her mouth.

Matthew was enjoying a particularly nice dream. He smiled and sighed in his sleep. Mary was teasing him, evading getting caught as he chased her in the garden. She was giggling and it sounded surprisingly real. Then there was this annoying tickling feeling again. He did not want to wake up just yet. Defeated he sighed and opened his eyes. Mary was staring down at him, giggling.

"You were sleeping," she said and laughed.

"I know I was," he muttered and made a face at her.

Mary sat down next to him, tucking her legs under her skirt. She looked at his bare feet and raised a teasing eyebrow.

"You should be glad that I woke you," she said cheerfully. "You might have missed tea."

"There's always Carson's hot chocolate," he countered.

Mary blushed, remembering the cold winter night they had spent talking over a cup of hot chocolate.

"True," she said softly and looked away.

Matthew inched closer to her and took her hand. She looked up at him in surprise. He grinned at her and tugged a little until she started laughing as she fell down with her head in his lap.

"Much better, Lady Mary," he said and grinned down at her. "Now it's my turn."

"What?"

He grabbed a grass straw and waved it in front of her face. "Close your eyes," he said softly.

Her eyes narrowed but she eventually and closed them. She bit her lip and then giggled a little nervously when nothing happened. He touched the grass to her chin and she giggled.

"Hush," he said playfully.

Mary nodded and bit her lip. Matthew traced her eyebrows and then down her nose. She giggled again as it tickled. He smiled at her.

"You're pretty," he said seriously.

Her eyes opened and they looked at each other. "Thank you," she whispered.

Matthew tossed the grass straw aside and instead traced Mary's cheek bone with his finger. She gasped and swallowed. He rubbed his thumb over her lower lip and her eyes widened.

"Matthew…"

He smiled and removed his hand, resting it on her stomach.

"Why are you out here? I thought that you had to practice with Edith this afternoon."

Mary made a face. "I was, but Edith couldn't get the tune right, so I left."

He chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure she wasn't pleased."

"Not in the least," Mary muttered.

"Well I'm delighted that you're here."

"Thank you."

Mary stretched out her arm and winced as she hit her elbow on something hard. Turning her head she spotted Matthew's book in the grass next to them. She twisted so she could pick it up.

"I just started it today," he said and took it from her. "Do you want me to read it to you?"

She nodded. "Would you?"

Matthew grinned. "Of course."

He leaned back on his left hand as he started to read. Mary gazed up at him, still with her head in his lap. Behind his head, fluffy white clouds slowly passed by on the blue sky. Birds were singing, an impromptu chorus to Matthew's steady voice, as he read HG Wells to her.

.

* * *

.

Matthew had taken Mary's hand as the two strolled back to the house; book tucked under his arm and his other hand in his pocket. The two spoke softly as they walked in easy companionship.

Lord Grantham watched them from his spot by the window in the library. His eyebrow arched a little at the sight of Matthew holding Mary's hand, but sensing nothing but friendship between the two he found it sweet, and quite innocent. As the two came closer he opened the door for them. Matthew looked up and let go of Mary's hand.

"It's quite all right, Matthew," Lord Grantham assured him with an amused chuckle. "I know how fond my daughters are of you."

"And I of them," Matthew added quickly.

Robert stepped aside to let them in. He affectionately stroked Mary's hair and she smiled at him. Carson, clearing his voice from over by the door made the three turn. The butler was standing there with a tray holding a pitcher of lemonade.

"I thought perhaps that Lady Mary and Master Matthew were thirsty from their walk."

Lord Grantham nodded. "That was very thoughtful of you, Carson. I'm sure they are."

"Splendid, Carson," Matthew said and grinned. "I am parched."

Carson smiled and poured two glasses, handing one to Mary and then the other one to Matthew.

"Your lordship?" he asked looking at Robert.

"No thank you, Carson. I'll let Mary and Matthew enjoy the lemonade." Looking over his shoulder he made a gesture to his dog. "Come Dido. Mary, Matthew, I will see you later."

They watched him and Dido take off in the direction of the garden. Mary smiled when she spotted her mother walking in the same direction.

"I think perhaps that Papa is taking Mama for a romantic walk in the rose garden."

"Really?"

She shrugged. "She was headed in that direction."

"Secret kisses, hidden from sight by fragrant roses," Matthew whispered and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Matthew! Mama and Papa don't behave like that."

"I don't know about that. I've seen your mother flirt with her husband. Besides, don't you remember how he managed to catch her under the mistletoe more than a dozen times in the same day last Christmas?"

"Honestly Matthew, would you please stop speaking about my parents as if they were characters in a romantic novel?" Mary said and shuddered a little.

Matthew chuckled and winked at her. "Will you grant me a kiss, if I do?"

Mary's face turned a little pink and she looked down. "Perhaps."

She put her glass down and got up. Resting her hand on his shoulder she looked him in the eyes as she leaned closer, but last minute she moved her head and brushed her lips against his cheek. Matthew tried to catch her hand, but she was too fast. He jumped up and chased after her.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," he muttered. Mary just laughed and grinned at him over her shoulder.

.

* * *

.

_Thank you in advance for reviews and comments. The posting/revising happens faster with feedback (it's a fact!). Love it, love it! Please feel free to drop me a line. _

*** x ***

Summer fun for the Crawleys continue in Chapter 3 where we will welcome Patrick back to Downton. He and Matthew get on much better this time and there is some significant bro-bonding happening in this chapter. There is Olympics excitement (London Olympics 1908 is only a year away) and a cricket game against Haxby Park. Will Matthew's and Patrick's strategy make them win the cup this year? Will Mary be allowed to play? It will all be revealed in **PART III – the Heir Returns to Downton.**


	3. The Heir Returns to Downton

**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: none since the story takes place in 1907

**Summary**: The Crawley family welcomes Patrick back to Downton. He and Matthew get on much better this time and to Mary's annoyance there is some significant bro-bonding happening between the two boys. There is Olympics excitement (London Olympics 1908 is only a year away) and a cricket game against Haxby Park. Matthew and Patrick have combined their experience playing cricket to come up with a winning strategy. Will it allow them to take home the cup this year?

_Thank you so much for reviews, favoriting and story alerts. It's very inspiring to know that you are interested in this story._

_Special thank you to the lovely __**Tambear**__ for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

…

**SUMMER AT DOWNTON, 1907**

.

**PART III – The Heir Returns to Downton**

"Patrick will be here day after tomorrow," Lord Grantham announced at dinner.

"How nice," Cora said and smiled. "I'm sure Matthew will enjoy some male company."

"It will be nice to see Cousin Patrick again," Matthew said politely.

Mary sighed and focused on her plate. Cora shot her a warning look. "Isn't that right, Mary?"

"Yes of course, Mama. Though I saw Patrick at Easter in London, so it really hasn't been that long."

"I for one think it's been ages," Edith said sharply next to her.

.

* * *

.

"Patrick my dear lad, how wonderful to see you," Lord Grantham said with a wide grin, embracing the young man as he stepped out of the carriage.

"Thank you Robert. I cannot tell you how glad I am to be back here at Downton again."

Robert beamed at him and nodded in agreement. "Come, I know that the ladies are eager to see you."

Patrick smiled and fell into step with Lord Grantham as the two entered the house.

"Patrick!" Cora said and cupped his face, beaming at him.

Robert's mouth tightened a little at her overly familiar greeting. It was in his opinion a little too emotional in front of the servants, especially since Patrick was now a young man of almost eighteen.

"Cora, as beautiful as always," Patrick said and kissed her cheek.

"Patrick," Mary said and stepped forward. "It's lovely to see you again."

"Thank you, Mary. I have truly missed you all." He smiled at her as he dutifully kissed her cheek.

"Patrick I am so glad to see you!" Edith beamed up at the young man, her cheeks a little pink.

"Edith," he said and grinned at her, kissing her cheek. She giggled and hugged him tight.

Mary looked at Matthew and rolled her eyes. He bit his lip not to laugh. Sybil pulled at Patrick's sleeve and he bent down to give her a hug. Finally he stopped in front of Matthew, the two young men sizing each other up.

"Matthew, I heard that you would be at Downton for the summer," he said and shook Matthew's hand.

"It was an offer not needing a second consideration, as I'm sure you can understand."

Patrick chuckled and clapped Matthew's shoulder. "Well said. So Matthew, Robert says that you've done very well on your cricket team this spring."

"I suppose I did," Matthew said, somewhat surprised and quite puzzled as to why Patrick chose to compliment him.

"Splendid!" Patrick grinned at the confused Matthew. "It is tradition for Downton to host a game against Haxby Park. I fear that our team has been quite unlucky in the last couple of years. Perhaps with your help we will finally take home the cup this summer."

Matthew laughed and nodded. "Certainly. Surely we cannot have Haxby claim another victory on Downton soil. I will be more than happy to play. I say we should compare our strategies and past successes to develop a method for our triumphal reclaiming of the cup."

"Of course!" Patrick said with excitement. "Perhaps we can play some tomorrow, to get an idea of how each of us is doing?"

"Excellent idea!"

Patrick looked over his shoulder at Mary and Edith. "Mary is quite good, for a girl."

Mary made a face at him. "As if I needed your approval to play, Patrick."

"Mary!" Edith gasped. "That was rude. Patrick is an athlete. Surely he knows about these things much more than you."

Mary rolled her eyes which made Matthew laugh. She smiled at him and instantly forgave him for his sudden interest in Patrick.

"Come," Matthew said and grinned at Patrick. "Let's go upstairs and get you settled. I believe that your room is right across from mine."

Mary sighed and frowned as she watched the two boys run upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. Edith stepped closer.

"It appears that Matthew has realized that Patrick is a much more appropriate companion than you."

"Oh, do be quiet Edith," Mary huffed. "It's just boys' silly infatuation with sports, nothing else. Matthew and I are still friends."

"Of course," Edith chirped and followed the boys upstairs, walking slowly like a proper little lady.

.

* * *

.

Hands in his pockets, Matthew strolled down the hall towards his room. It was late afternoon and the house was quiet. He needed to change for dinner, but there was still time. Noticing that Patrick's door was ajar, he knocked and pushed it open.

"Matthew, hello," Patrick said cheerfully and flung his book aside.

Matthew chuckled at the sight of his cousin, sprawled on the bed, his trousers wrinkled, and shirt not quite tucked in anymore.

"I'm sure that Cousin Violet would have something interesting to say about your appearance," he teased.

"Oh, hush," Patrick muttered and swung his legs over the side. "I assume that you haven't changed for dinner yet, or I'd say you are more in danger of reprimand."

Matthew laughed and nodded. "I wouldn't dare. They would ship me back to Manchester in a heartbeat!"

"We certainly can't have that. If nothing else, they should wait until after the cricket game!"

"Funny," Matthew muttered and shoved Patrick's shoulder. Patrick grabbed Matthew in an arm lock around his neck, rubbing his fist against Matthew's hair. "Stop it!" Matthew laughed and twisted to get away.

The two boys tumbled down on the floor, wrestling and grinning at each other. The sound of someone clearing his throat made them break apart, staring at the door.

"Master Patrick, Master Matthew, is everything all right?"

"Certainly, Carson," Patrick said and gave Matthew a shoulder bump.

"Absolutely fine, Carson," Matthew assured the butler. "Patrick was just showing me some wrestling moves he learned at school."

"Hmm." The two boys tried to look as innocent as possible. Carson shook his head. "I came up to inform you that Daniel has been taken ill, so I will assist you two with dressing for dinner."

"Thank you Carson, that is most considerate," Patrick said and smiled, jumping to his feet, and offering Matthew a hand.

"I was thinking of taking a bath before getting dressed, unless that is too much trouble," Matthew said quickly.

"Certainly not, Master Matthew," Carson assured him. "I will send Annie up with warm water right away. Is there anything else?"

The two boys shook their heads. Carson nodded and turned to leave. Patrick closed the door behind him and looked at Matthew. The two burst out laughing so hard tears were running down their cheeks. Matthew flopped down in the chair by the window, holding his stomach.

.

* * *

.

Summer had really arrived at Downton. Most mornings Mary would wake up to birds singing and the sun peaking through the gaps in her curtains. She would eagerly ring for Rosie before venturing down to breakfast. This particular morning she was filled with excitement. Her father would be accompanying her down to the stables to watch her ride Diamond. Mary almost skipped down the stairs, so filled with giddiness.

"Mary, there you are," Lord Grantham said and smiled at her. "I thought perhaps that you had forgotten our arrangement and decided to sleep all day."

Mary huffed and kissed her father's cheek. "Of course not, Papa. I can't wait for you to see me ride."

"I am taking Edith and Sybil to Ripon today," Cora announced and met her husband's gaze across the table.

"Oh? Any specific reason?"

"They both need new dresses for the Garden Party. Sybil is growing so fast she has almost outgrown the ones we just had made for her this spring."

Lord Grantham smiled at his youngest daughter who sat grinning further down the table. "Our Sybil is growing up to be a little lady."

"I am so excited, Papa! A new frock!" Sybil giggled and bounced a little on her chair.

Mary smiled at her sister. "I'm sure you will look very pretty at the party. What color do you want?"

"Blue!" Sybil said and laughed.

"We'll see, darling," Cora said and stroked Sybil's hair.

"I assume that you will go with yellow as usual," Mary said and rolled her eyes at Edith.

"There's nothing wrong with yellow," Edith snapped and shot Mary an angry look. "I happen to think yellow is a lovely color for a frock. Not that it would ever look good on you."

"I suppose you're right," Mary said and sighed. "Then of course, red on you would be highly inappropriate and make you look quite pasty, almost sickly looking."

"It would not!" Edith exclaimed and put her knife down with a clang.

"Girls, girls," Cora warned. "No fighting at the table. You will both look very pretty in your new dresses at the party. Since Mary's is red, yours should naturally be a different color, Edith. Yellow is a very nice color on you."

"See?" Edith said smugly and made a face at Mary.

"Patrick said the other day that he can't stand yellow," Mary said with a sigh and took a sip of her tea.

"Mary!" Lord Grantham said sternly. "That is quite enough."

"May I be excused?" Mary said and smiled sweetly at her father. "I need to get changed and I don't want to keep you waiting, Papa. I know how busy you are."

Lord Grantham huffed but waved for her to go. Mary gracefully rose from her seat and sauntered out of the room.

.

* * *

.

"Matthew, come take a look at this!"

Matthew looked up as Patrick entered the library. Patrick was holding a newspaper, shaking it slightly. Matthew took it and searched for what had Patrick so excited. Patrick stabbed his finger on a small advertisement on the side.

"_The Official 1908 London Olympic Games rulebook_," he read out loud.

"Exactly!" Patrick grinned and flopped down in a chair across from Matthew. "We can each get one."

Matthew searched for the price and winced. "Perhaps we would only need one."

Patrick snorted. "Consider it a belated birthday present."

He took the paper from Matthew and stepped over to Robert's desk, grabbing a sheet of stationary and started to pen his order. Matthew shook his head, but could somehow not wipe the grin off his face.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Patrick muttered, still focusing on his writing. Scribbling the address on the envelope he leaned back and looked at Matthew over his shoulder. "All I need now is the money."

"When do you expect that we would receive them?"

Patrick shrugged. "Next week sometime I suppose."

"Splendid!"

The two boys grinned at each other. Matthew threw a pillow at Patrick who ducked it with ease. It sailed across the room, narrowly missing a vase. Matthew made a face and Patrick laughed again.

"Cousin Violet might have a stern talk with you should you start using her priceless vases for target practice," he teased.

"Well, perhaps we should go outside?"

.

* * *

.

Lord Grantham rested his hand on the white fence, while intently watching his eldest daughter take Diamond through a series of quite complicated maneuvers. He nodded in approval when she coaxed the horse to a gallop from a full stop, then made him change from left to right foot as she steered him towards the spot where she would turn. She reined the horse in again and then made him take three steps back before proceeding. Mary steered Diamond to the far end of the paddock, turned at the corner and then crossed diagonally. Diamond crossed his legs beautifully as Mary gave him the command.

"Excellent, Lady Mary," Lynch called from the middle of the paddock. "Shorten the reins a bit. Don't lose control."

Mary did, and Diamond's steps shortened as the two came closer to Lord Grantham. Once reaching the other end of the paddock, Mary brought the horse to a full stop a few feet away from her father. She eagerly looked at him.

"Mary, that was outstanding! You have certainly improved since I last saw you ride."

"Oh, Papa, do you really think so?"

Lord Grantham entered the paddock and took Diamond's reins, stroking the tired animal's neck in a calming caress.

"My dear, you were so right. Diamond has been good for you."

"Can I take him out then?"

"Not yet," he said and chuckled at her disappointed look. "Soon, Mary."

She nodded and held out her arms to him. Lord Grantham gently eased her down from the horse and handed the reins over to Lynch.

"I am very pleased with Lady Mary's progress, Lynch. She has become a competent rider under your care. Thank you for your patience with her. I'm sure that she has not always been an easy pupil."

"Papa," Mary hissed.

Lord Grantham chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders. "I know how stubborn you are, my dear. I can only imagine how you must have argued your point with Lynch."

"She is quite often right, your lordship," Lynch said and smiled at Mary. "Lady Mary seems to understand Diamond. When a rider connects with a horse it is unwise to argue against her natural instincts."

Lord Grantham nodded and his brow furrowed a little at Lynch's words. "I could not agree more." Turning to Mary he smiled at her. "I'm sure that you are thirsty my dear. And Diamond certainly looks like he would enjoy a drink and a cool hose-down. Shall we?"

Mary nodded. "Thank you Lynch." She stroked Diamond's muzzle one last time and touched his soft ear. "And thank you Diamond. You were wonderful as always."

.

* * *

.

On a beautiful sunny day in late June, the entire Crawley family gathered on the lawn outside the library for the annual Downton cricket game against Haxby Park. Tables and umbrellas had been arranged for the ladies to comfortably watch the game from nearby. Matthew and Patrick, dressed all in white for the occasion, were inspecting the court with Lord Grantham. Everyone was in a good mood, as the anticipation of the game seemed to rub off on them all. Mary was sitting with her mother and sisters watching her two cousins on the grass.

"Mary I do wish that you would consider watching instead," Lady Grantham said with a heavy sigh.

"But Mama, I am really good," Mary said with a wide grin. "Please do allow me to play."

Cora smiled and nodded. "I already said you could, my dear. I was merely pleading one last time for you to come to your senses and behave like a young lady."

Mary made a not very ladylike sound and folded her arms. "This is important, Mama. We have an honest chance to beat Haxby this time."

Cora stroked Mary's hair and nodded. "Then I will cheer you all on."

Noise on the driveway announced the Haxby party's arrival. Mary stared at the vehicle coming towards the house. The Russell family was the first of the neighbors to get a car and they loved to showcase it as often as possible.

"Look at that!"

Mary turned at the sound of Matthew's voice. The look on his face was one of admiration and wonder.

"Clearly you must have seen a car before," Patrick teased and nudged Matthew.

Matthew made a face at him. "Of course I have, but the ones driving down the streets of Manchester are not quite as fancy as that," Matthew explained, gesturing at the Rolls Royce now parked by the front entrance.

.

* * *

.

"Billy Russell," the young man introduced himself as he shook Matthew's hand. "You must be Matthew Crawley."

"I am." Matthew smiled at the tall young man. Billy Russell looked very smart in his white suit and straw hat. Even though Matthew wore a similar outfit he knew he did not look remotely as dashing as Billy Russell. "It's nice to meet you."

Billy nodded and moved on to greet the ladies. Matthew watched him kiss Mary's cheek and he did not like how the handsome young man seemed to be lingering a little longer than necessary. Mary laughed at something Billy said. Matthew turned his back at them, unable to watch her.

After introductions had been made, the ladies joined Lady Grantham and the Dowager Countess in the shade. Champagne was served and little tasty treats passed on silver platters by smartly dressed footmen.

Mary rolled her eyes at Matthew. He had been teasing her for looking like a boy. Even though she for the occasion was dressed in a pair of white trousers with matching sailor shirt, no one would ever think that she was a boy. Mary's hair had been braided and she was wearing a wide-brimmed white hat with a navy ribbon. To Matthew she looked very pretty. He watched her as she took her position, holding the bat securely with both hands. Her eyes narrowed slightly in concentration. A moment later the ball came towards her and she pulled the bat back and '_smack'_, she hit it, sending the ball across the lawn. She dropped the bat and was off like a shot, the Downton family cheering her on.

Matthew grabbed his cheering cousin and twirled her around. She was laughing, her arms in the air. Patrick grinned at them.

"Well done, Mary."

"Thank you," she said with a grin.

Matthew quickly put Mary down and took a step away, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed at touching her in front of her family. Convincing himself that it was all part of the game, and that it had been proper, he took his place as batter. Bat held firmly in his hands he watched Billy across from him. Billy's throws had been questionable at best. Matthew pressed his lips together and tried to tune out the sounds around him. Billy's arm moved and then the ball was in the air. Matthew cried out as it hit his shin, sending him down in the grass, holding his leg. Mary and Patrick ran to him, kneeling next to him. Lord Grantham held up his arms, halting the game. Matthew's eyes were closed tight, clearly fighting tears. Patrick pulled up the leg of Matthew's trousers. A deep red mark showed where the ball had hit him.

"Your arm was straight when you threw the ball. I saw it!" Patrick exclaimed, his eyes shooting daggers at Billy.

"_Chucker*_," Matthew wheezed.

"Certainly not," Billy said firmly. "I do apologize for you getting hurt, but had you been faster you would have hit the ball."

Matthew opened his mouth but when he felt Robert's hand on his arm, he closed it again.

"I think it is safe to say that the throw was questionable," Lord Grantham said firmly.

Patrick and Lord Grantham helped Matthew up and supported him over to a chair. Carson was hovering nearby with a bucket of ice. Mary knelt by Matthew's feet placing the ice pack on his leg. Matthew yelped and jumped as the cold hit his leg. Mary made a face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Billy is a cad."

Matthew chuckled. "How do you even know that word?" he teased her.

Mary grinned and looked down at where she was icing his injury. "Probably from you and Patrick," she muttered.

Matthew nodded, vowing to watch his tongue around his cousins in the future.

.

* * *

.

After resting for a while, Matthew was able to play again. In the end Downton won, but not by much. Patrick proudly held up the little cup, grinning at Matthew as they basked in the glory of winning.

Despite the competitive nature of the game, the afternoon was pleasant. The Russell family was close friends of the Crawleys. As they enjoyed a buffet luncheon, some of the younger children chased each other on the lawn, laughing and enjoying themselves. The adults were happy in the shade, savoring their drinks and summer luncheon. Mary was sitting with Matthew and Patrick. The two boys were quietly discussing the ball that had hit Matthew. Mary was getting bored and slightly jealous of how close the two had become. She gently removed the ice pack on Matthew's leg, inspecting the injury. The bruise was starting to turn purple. She winced at the sight.

"Oh Matthew," she whispered.

Matthew looked down at his shin. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

She looked up at him and their eyes met. He winked at her and she blushed a pretty pink.

"You're so brave, Matthew."

"A kiss from a pretty girl would for sure take away all the pain," he teased.

Mary grinned and leaned closer to him pressing her lips against his cheek.

"Better?"

Matthew could only nod. Patrick chuckled next to him, gently elbowing Matthew.

.

* * *

.

To Matthew's chagrin, his cricket injury had confined him to the house for a few days. The doctor had told him to avoid putting full weight on his injured leg until the angry bruise would start to fade. He also lectured Matthew on the recklessness of continuing to play while injured.

Matthew had reluctantly agreed to take it easy and keep his leg elevated. He felt a bit silly about needing help to get downstairs, feeling that he could manage on his own. Lord Grantham had intervened and sternly told Matthew that one of the footmen would assist him down the stairs.

Reading alone in the library while hearing his cousins laughing and cheering as they played outside did nothing to improve Matthew's mood. He brooded and felt quite sorry for himself. That even Mary had abandoned him for other pleasures hurt perhaps the most.

"Cheer up old chap," Lord Grantham said cheerfully as he was greeted by a heavy sigh from Matthew upon entering the room. "How about a game of chess?"

Matthew mustered up a smile and nodded. "Certainly. It is very kind of you to offer, considering how busy you are."

"Nonsense, dear boy. Come, put your arm on my shoulder and I'll help you over to the table."

Carson appeared like a ghost out of thin air, helping getting Matthew situated with his leg up on a small footstool. Matthew glanced at the butler, wondering if he had eyes in the back of his neck. Carson always seemed to be exactly in the right place at the right time, as if instinctively knowing that he was needed.

"Thank you Carson," he said and smiled.

.

* * *

.

"You played very well, Edith."

Mathew looked up at the sound of Patrick's voice. Lord Grantham was deep in thought about his next move and just nodded and grunted at the youngsters entering the library from outside.

"Thank you," Edith said and beamed up at Patrick.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Well, I am going upstairs to take a bath. I will see you all at tea."

With her tennis racket under her arm she quickly left the room. Matthew sighed and his attention returned to the chessboard when Lord Grantham claimed his knight.

.

* * *

.

Mary's shoulder slumped as soon as she was clear of the room and out of sight. She glanced over her shoulder as she could vaguely make out Matthew's voice inquiring about the game. Patrick said something, making Matthew laugh. Mary huffed and stomped over to the stairs. Matthew was supposed to be _her_ best friend, not Patrick's. Always Patrick. _Stomp_. Stupid. _Stomp_. Old. _Stomp_. Patrick.

"Mary! Stop that."

"Yes, Mama," Mary sighed.

Mary continued down the hall to her room feeling her mother's eyes on her back the entire way. Entering her room she dropped the tennis racket on the floor and ran to the bed, flopping down on it, crying.

.

.

Notes & Comments:

* _Policing the straightness of the bowlers' arms has always been one of the top priorities in cricket. For a delivery to be fair, the ball must be bowled, not thrown. The best way to destroy a cricketer is tell to him that he is a cheat or a 'chucker'. (Cricket Rules)_

_**To be continued…**_

_._

_Thank you in advance for reviews and comments. The posting/revising happens faster with _feedback (it's a fact!). Love it, love it! Please feel free to drop me a line.

*** TEASER ***

In Part IV, the Olympics booklets arrive, something which has Patrick and Matthew very excited. As the boys lock themselves away to plan the Downton Games, Mary continues to sulk. Will Mary be able to win Matthew back, or has she lost her best friend? When Mary discovers the boys' well-kept secret, things again change between them. Mary and Matthew are thrilled, Patrick less so. I hope you stay with me and the Downton teens as they continue to enjoy their summer at Downton Abbey in **PART IV – Issuing the Challenge**.


	4. Issuing the Challenge

**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: none since the story takes place in 1906

**Summary**: The Olympics booklets finally arrive to Patrick's and Matthew's excitement. As the boys lock themselves away to secretly plan the Downton Games, Mary continues to sulk. Will Mary be able to win Matthew back, or has she lost her best friend? When Mary discovers the boys well-kept secret things again change between them.

_Thank you so much for reviews, favoriting and story alerts. It's very inspiring to know that you are interested in this story._

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

…

**SUMMER AT DOWNTON, 1907**

.

**PART IV – Issuing the Challenge**

"How about javelin?"

When Matthew did not answer, Patrick looked up from his spot on the floor. He was on his stomach, skimming through his copy of the official rulebook for the Olympic Games that were to be held in London the following year.

"Do you have one?" Matthew asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, no, we would have to make one."

"Perhaps we should hold off on that one then?"

"I suppose," Patrick said with a heavy sigh.

"Wrestling, swimming and cycling should be fine, would you not say?" Matthew asked, and turned his head in Patrick's direction. Matthew was sprawled on the sofa in his room, one foot on the floor, the other one over the back of the sofa.

"Splendid!" Patrick said cheerfully. "Will you write it down so we can send our official communiqué over to Haxby?"

Matthew sighed and struggled to get up. He dragged his feet over to the desk and pulled out the drawer, grabbing some stationary.

"_From the Downton Olympic Headquarters_," he read out loud as he carefully penned his and Patrick's message.

"That sounds tremendously official," Patrick said and laughed. "Good job."

Matthew grinned and then continued writing. "_The sports selected for the 1907 Downton Summer Games are as follows_…" He turned to Patrick. "Are we in agreement on wrestling, swimming and cycling?"

Patrick nodded. "Certainly. How about tennis and rowing? Rugby?"

"We don't have enough people," Matthew said and made a face. "How could we possibly put together a rugby team?"

"I suppose not," Patrick said thoughtfully. "You know the new footman, Barrow, he seems athletic. Perhaps we could ask him. With Daniel that makes four of us."

"Hardly a rugby team," Matthew muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure, so strike rugby. Rowing with four people might be all right."

"Perhaps," Matthew said, not sounding very convinced. "How about tug-of-war?"

"There's a thought!"

"Righty-ho," Matthew said and grinned. "I'll add that one."

"Fencing!" Patrick exclaimed. "Billy is terrible at fencing."

"Well, so are you," Matthew pointed out.

Patrick shot him a dirty look. "But you're not. You'll do the fencing, and I'll do archery."

"Fine," Matthew muttered and added the two to the list. "We should probably have some athletics too, would you not say?"

"Of course. How about 100m, 200m and long jump?"

"Sounds good to me," Matthew agreed and then laughed. He looked at Patrick. "It's not as if we could pull off high jumping."

Patrick snorted and rolled his eyes. "And I am pretty certain that Robert would veto boxing."

"That really is too bad," Matthew sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'd really like to take a swing at Billy after he cheated in cricket the other week."

"We _will_ win, Matthew," Patrick said with conviction. "An honorable victory is much better than a black eye, and more importantly, it lasts much longer."

Matthew nodded and returned to his writing. When done, he read it through, checking for errors, before printing his and Patrick's names and date at the bottom. Pleased with the outcome, he signed above his name and then held out the pen to Patrick.

"You need to sign it to make it official."

Patrick jumped to his feet and took the pen from Matthew. He read the document and a wide grin spread on his face. He slapped Matthew's back.

"Splendid work! This does look rather official."

Matthew nodded. He had tried to use his best penmanship and with the Grantham crest at the top and their signatures at the bottom it really did look quite impressive. He reached for an envelope and wrote Billy Russell's name on it.

"Should I just address it to Haxby Park?"

Patrick nodded. "We'll send Barrow over with it later."

The two boys put their official letter in the envelope and sealed it. Looking at each other they grinned and then laughed. Patrick put his arm around Matthew's shoulders as the two left Matthew's room.

"It will be the highlight of the summer. I am certain of it."

Mary frowned as she heard Patrick and was just about to ask what he was talking about when she spotted the two and heard Matthew laugh. Anger flared up at the sight of the two boys having fun together, obviously doing boys' things.

.

* * *

.

Mary's mood deteriorated each day Matthew disappeared with Patrick. She had tried to figure out what they were up to, but the two boys were very good at keeping their little secret. All she knew was the date they had given her for when it would all be revealed.

With her birthday only a few days away, Mary had been encouraged by Cora to take part in the planning. The only pleasant thing about it was that it also involved fittings for a new frock. Mary smiled at the thought of it, wondering for a fleeting moment if Matthew would like it. She made a face when she reminded herself that she was mad at him for abandoning her.

"Mama," she announced at breakfast. "I will go for a ride this morning."

"What a wonderful idea. Perhaps you would like to go with her, Edith?"

Edith made a face. "It's too hot to ride."

"That's all right, I don't mind," Mary said quickly.

"Be sure to ask Lynch to send someone with you, my dear," Cora said and smiled at her eldest daughter.

Mary rolled her eyes and dabbed her lips with her napkin. "Well, I'll be off then. I will see you at luncheon."

Cora watched her leave, shaking her head at how Mary seemed more and more like a young woman by each passing day.

.

* * *

.

Mary had been quick to tell Lynch that she was meeting Matthew and Patrick. Having saddled up the horses for the two young men earlier that same morning, Lynch just nodded and helped Mary up on her horse. Since she was still not allowed to ride Diamond anywhere outside of the paddock, she had asked Lynch to get Cicero ready.

She patted the pony's neck, glad to spend some time with him again. It was nice to be in her old saddle too, even if it was only for a day. She felt so much freer in the English saddle than the sidesaddle.

"Thank you Lynch. I will see you in a few hours."

With those parting words she nudged Cicero forward and the two were soon out of sight.

.

* * *

.

Matthew grinned at Patrick. "Are you certain that you can handle this, cousin?" he teased. "I certainly don't want to hurt you."

"Matthew, honestly," Patrick exclaimed and rolled his eyes.

"I just don't want to damage your sensitive skin. It's so _soft_, and _delicate_, almost like a…"

"You're going down," Patrick growled and charged Matthew.

Matthew laughed and dodged the attack. The two circled each other in the clearing by the little pond on Downton's property.

"Get him, Master Matthew," Thomas cheered and laughed.

After Patrick's clever convincing of Lord Grantham, Matthew and Patrick had recruited Thomas Barrow and Daniel Jones for their Downton Olympic team. Patrick had promised Lord Grantham that he and Matthew only required the assistance of the two young footmen for a few hours a couple of days a week. Once having selected the team, Patrick had implemented a regular training schedule. As the head of the Downton team, he took the challenge to compete against Haxby Park very seriously. The Haxby team was impressive this summer as Billy Russell was joined by two friends of his from Eton: Colin and Eric, and Colin's younger brother Andrew.

"You're supposed to be _my_ champion, Thomas," Patrick shouted and glared at the laughing Thomas.

Matthew saw his opening and took the opportunity to charge Patrick, circling his waist as the two boys tumbled down in the soft grass. The four boys were only in athletic shorts since there were no ladies around. Patrick yelped and flipped Matthew over.

"You must stay within the circle," Daniel warned once the two wrestling boys came too close to the edge.

Five minutes later, Matthew was declared winner and he jumped to his feet, brushing his hair away from his face and wiping his brow. He and Patrick grinned at each other.

"Excellent work, Matthew. You are certainly getting much better."

Matthew huffed. "What's next?"

"100 meters," Thomas said quickly.

"I think that all of us should have a go," Daniel suggested eagerly.

"I agree," Matthew said with a nod. "Just because Thomas and Patrick are the fastest doesn't mean that you and I should not practice."

"Come on then."

Patrick jogged over to the sticks they had put up to mark the starting point. Two matching sticks with bright red scarves tied around them marked the finish line. It was the flattest stretch, leading straight towards Downton.

The grass was soft under their feet and Matthew jogged a little in place, stretching, as he grinned at Thomas. "This time I'll beat you."

"I'm sure you'll try, Master Matthew," Thomas said and grinned.

Matthew huffed and took his position. The four boys were lined up, shoulder to shoulder, barefoot in old Olympic tradition. Of course had it been real, they would have been competing naked, but none of them found that idea appealing since the actual event would be taking place in front of a mixed gendered audience.

"Ready?" Patrick said loudly. "Set, and GO!"

The four boys set off in a fast sprint towards the red scarves that flapped alluringly in the light breeze.

.

* * *

.

Mary pulled Cicero to a stop when she heard shouting. Her eyes widened when she recognized it as Patrick's voice. Nudging Cicero forward she peered through the trees. She gasped when she spotted the four boys coming running towards her. At first she thought they had seen her and were coming her way, but when they passed by she realized that they were competing. She stared at the sight of Matthew's bare chest, covered in a light sheen of sweat. Pulling Cicero to the left she nudged him forward again in the same direction.

"Yes!"

Matthew threw his arms in the air and jumped as he crossed the finish line. Thomas was right behind him and he caught Matthew around the waist as the two collided, tumbling down in the grass, laughing. Patrick and Daniel flopped down next to them, rolling onto their backs, gasping for air. Matthew sat up and ran his hand through his hair, still grinning.

"So this is where you have been hiding," Mary said loudly.

The four boys jumped to their feet and just stared at her. Mary was perched on Cicero in her summer riding outfit, a white thin cotton blouse and a long light blue skirt. She gracefully jumped off her horse and walked closer.

"Mary!" Patrick snapped. "This is hardly proper. We are practicing. It's not appropriate for a girl to be here watching."

Mary snorted. "Because you lost?"

Matthew bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Mary shot him a glance and then eyed him up and down. Matthew's ears burned and he blushed at her scrutiny.

"What are you doing here, Mary?" he asked her.

"I was out riding when I heard you boys shouting," she said and tilted her chin up. "What in the world are you doing?"

"We're practicing for the Downton…"

"Don't tell her!" Patrick exclaimed. "She's a girl. She can't keep it a secret."

Mary glared at him, her hands on her hips as she took a defiant stance. Matthew's eyebrows hiked up at the sight of her.

"Of course I can keep a secret!"

"I think she can," Matthew said quickly and smiled at Mary. "We have extended an Olympic games challenge to Haxby Park. They have accepted, so on the twenty first, the 1907 Downton Summer Games will commence."

Mary just stared at him and then started laughing. "That's splendid! You must promise to win." She looked at each of the boys. "Are you any good?"

Patrick shrugged, Thomas and Daniel keeping quiet behind him.

"We're getting there," Matthew said diplomatically.

"Well, then you need to practice more," Mary said chipper. She led Cicero over to the shade by the side of the pond and tied the reins to a branch. "Now then, what are you competing in?"

"Mary," Patrick groaned. "We cannot practice if you're here. It's just not possible."

"And why is that?" she said. "You will have to compete in front of Mama and Granny, so why would it make any difference if you're practicing in front of me? I would say it is better. Besides I can tell you when you're doing it wrong."

Matthew chuckled, amused at her logic. "She has a point, Patrick."

"See," Mary said and grinned at Matthew. "Now, line up again and this time, put some effort into it."

With those words she turned her back at the four very surprised boys. Patrick was fuming at her comment and stomped over to the starting line. Matthew jogged to catch up with him.

"I think this might actually work," he said cheerfully. "With Mary here we _will_ try harder."

"Perhaps," Patrick muttered. "I just don't want her to take over. She always wants to be right."

Matthew just smiled and glanced at Mary standing at the finish line looking pretty and like this was something she did every day. When she raised her arm he and the other three took their positions. A moment later they were off across the field again.

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

.

_Thank you in advance for reviews and comments. The posting/revising happens faster with feedback (it's a fact!). Love it, love it! Please feel free to drop me a line. _

*** TEASER ***

In PART V Mary becomes the boys' Olympic coach, a task she is taking great pride in. No matter how bossy she gets, the boys seem to always yield to her in the end. As the day for the Downton Games approaches, the boys are getting better and better.

As rigorous as their training is, it still allows time for swimming and other less strenuous activities. As the Crawleys continue to enjoy their summer at Downton; **PART V – the Downton Team gets a New Coach **leads up to another important event, Lady Mary's birthday. Matthew enlists Sybil's help to buy Mary a birthday present.

The updates will be spaced a bit more from now on since I have quite a few scenes to complete. Please bear with me, I'm working as fast as the Muse allows!


	5. the Downton Team gets a New Coach

**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: none since the story takes place in 1907

**Summary**: Mary becomes the boys' Olympic coach, a task she is taking great pride in. No matter how bossy she gets, the boys seem to always yield to her in the end. As the day for the Downton Games approaches, the boys are getting better.

As rigorous as their training is, it still allows time for swimming and other less strenuous activities. As the Crawleys continue to enjoy their summer at Downton, another important event quickly approaches, Lady Mary's birthday. Matthew manages to enlist Sybil's help to buy Mary a birthday present, something they both enjoy.

…

_Thank you so much for reviews, favoriting and story alerts. It's very inspiring to know that you are interested in this story._

_Special thank you to the lovely __**Tambear**__ for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

…

**SUMMER AT DOWNTON, 1907**

.

**PART V – The Downton Team gets a New Coach**

To Patrick's chagrin and Matthew's delight, Mary took great pride in being the boys' Olympic coach. She commandeered them around like a little general, pushing them until they were ready to yell at her. Then she would just look at them, and one of those perfect eyebrows would slowly start to inch up. This stare-off would end the same way, each and every time, with the boy in question tossing his hands in the air and Mary chuckling softly. Not that any of the boys would have cared to admit it, but the Downton team did get better, much thanks to Mary's pushing them.

In the beginning Mary had found herself blushing at the sight of the boys' sweaty and muscular bodies, but with time she got used to it. She still stole a glance or two extra at Matthew when the opportunity was there. Just like the other three, Matthew's body now sported a honey golden tan. The regular exercise had shaped his legs and arms nicely. To Mary he looked like a golden haired Apollo. Matthew seemed completely unaware of his appeal, too focused on secretly admiring Mary when she was not looking.

Usually the boys' training would end around midday. Sweaty and tired they would jump in the pond, splashing and laughing as they cooled off in the water. With Mary present they had glanced at each other somewhat unsure what to do. It did not seem proper to be frolicking in the water like that in front of a young lady. Mary had surprised them by donning her own swimming outfit behind a tree and with a challenging glance at the four boys she had run into the water, squealing at the cold.

Matthew laughed and sprinted after her, passing her and throwing himself into the water. She laughed and screamed a little as he splashed her. Patrick just stared at his cousins, his mouth open in surprise. Lady Mary Crawley always seemed so proper, but right now she was far from it.

"Mary," he called out. "I don't know if Robert would approve of you swimming with four young men without a chaperone."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Patrick, you and Matthew are my cousins. What better chaperones are there than family?"

"An older, female one," Patrick muttered.

Mary just laughed and splashed some water in his direction. "Honestly, Patrick, we've been swimming together before. The water is delightful and you certainly could use a bath."

Patrick's face turned red and he glared at her but ran into the water, sighing happily as the cold water engulfed him. Thomas and Daniel were standing watching, completely at a loss. Neither of them felt comfortable joining Lady Mary in the water, without an invitation to do so.

As if sensing the two young footmen's hesitation, Mary swam over to Matthew. "Please ask them to go for a swim," she whispered. "I don't think they will, unless told that it is all right."

Matthew looked over her shoulder at the two young men standing there looking longingly at the water, but hesitating, most likely due to Mary.

"Thomas, Daniel, get in here before I throw you in!" he yelled and laughed.

The two servants grinned and as one they ran into the water. Perhaps it was the situation itself, and the freedom of the water, or perhaps the fatigue after the exercising, but soon the five were happily playing and splashing together in the water, all uneasiness vanished, if only for the moment. Thomas jumped Matthew pushing him under the water. Matthew surfaced, spitting and coughing, chasing after the cheeky footman. Mary laughed and then screamed when Patrick splashed her. She turned around and splashed him good.

Matthew watched Mary and Patrick as he silently crept up on her. When he was right behind her he grabbed her by the waist and threw the screaming girl up in the air. Mary landed a few feet away with a big splash. She surfaced again a few seconds later like a mermaid, her hair slicked back, almost black against her head. Her eyes narrowed as she went after Matthew. Her focus was thrown off by Thomas and Daniel who were doing some kind of acrobatics. Mary watched as Daniel, the shorter of the two, climbed up on Thomas' shoulders. He was holding on to Thomas' hands for a moment before straightening up and diving into the water.

Matthew and Patrick cheered and Mary grinned. She turned to Matthew.

"Can we do that?"

"I don't know, Mary," he said a little hesitant. "Should you really be that close to me?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Silly sausage," she muttered. "It seems like an awful lot of fun. Please Matthew?"

Matthew nodded and started to explain to her how she would have to put her foot on the back of his calf and use her knee on his shoulder before standing up. Mary nodded seriously and took Matthew's hand, gripping his shoulder firmly with the other. Matthew gasped at the feel of her hand. A moment later the two fell into the water with a splash. Mary laughed and made a face.

"It looks much easier than it is," she confessed.

Matthew nodded. The two tried again with the same result. Finally Matthew suggested that he would go under water while she got on his shoulder. She nodded and this time it worked. Mary stood swaying on Matthew's shoulders for about two seconds before she started to fall, waving her arms in the air as she screamed before plunging into the water. She surfaced laughing.

"We did it!"

Matthew laughed and nodded. Facing her he put his hands together and told her to grab his shoulders before putting her foot in his hands. She did and a moment later she sailed through the air before plunging under the water again. She came to the surface wiping her face just in time to see Daniel go flying in the same way. She grinned at Matthew.

"It is so much more fun to go swimming with you than with my sisters and Nanny."

Matthew beamed at her. He swam closer and they were treading water facing each other. He reached out and wiped a lock of her hair that clung to her neck away. She smiled a little, and made him feel all warm inside.

"You look like a naiad, Mary," he said softly.

She smiled and chewed on her lip. "And you look like Apollo."

Matthew laughed and shook his head. "A God, hm?" Mary blushed and looked away. "I finally got to see your foot."

Mary frowned. "What?"

"Do you remember last Christmas when you were in the bath? I told you I'd never seen a girl's naked foot."

Mary's face turned a little pink and she nodded. "Oh, that."

"I was right, you know. Your feet are very pretty."

"Matthew," she said and rolled her eyes. "They are just feet."

"Tiny little lady feet," he corrected her.

Mary did not know what to say so she started to swim back. She gasped when she felt Matthew's hand slide down her arm to take her hand for a brief moment before he smiled at her and swam away. Mary just watched him for a moment before following.

* * *

"Sybil, you must promise me to stay with Matthew the entire time," Cora said sternly to her youngest daughter.

The three and Edith were standing on a street corner in Ripon where the Downton carriage had let them off. On the way into town, Matthew had requested Sybil's help in buying Mary's present, something which Cora had been very quick to allow. She was taking Edith to the seamstress and then they would also be looking for a present for Mary. Matthew's offer to take Sybil was very convenient.

"Yes, Mama."

Matthew held out his hand to Sybil who eagerly took it, beaming up at him. He nodded at Cora.

"I will look after her as if she was my own sister, Cousin Cora."

"I know you will," Cora said and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Matthew," Sybil said with a heavy sigh, clearly getting impatient at the holdup.

He grinned at her and tugged at her hand. She skipped happily next to him, waving goodbye to her mother, as the two set out down the street in search of a birthday present for Mary.

"So, did you find out what Mary wants for her birthday?" Matthew asked his young cousin.

Sybil shrugged and peeked through the window to the store they were passing.

"A new frock, shoes that match… and some silly painting."

Matthew made a face. His limited allowance, even with Lord Grantham's generous addition, handed to Matthew that same morning, would not make any of those gifts possible.

"What do you want to give her?" he asked, changing his questioning slightly, hoping that Sybil's gift would inspire him.

"I don't know actually. She already has more ribbons than she needs. Perhaps some sweets. She loves these little caramels from the chocolate shop."

Matthew smiled and nodded. "We'll get her some of those for sure." He tapped Sybil on the nose. "And something for you for being so nice, helping me shop."

"Honestly?" Sybil grinned and gave him a quick hug.

As the two continued down the street they passed by a paper goods store. Matthew glanced at the window display as they passed and came to a screeching halt, calling Sybil to stop. There in the window was a beautiful leather-bound journal. It had been arranged as if on a lady's writing desk, a tea cup sitting next to it, some flowers in a vase and a beautiful fountain pen resting on the empty page.

"Do you think she would like that?"

"She would," Sybil confirmed.

Matthew held the door for her as the two entered. The shop owner nodded to them giving them a sign that he would be with them shortly. Matthew looked around as he and Sybil waited to be attended.

"Young man, miss, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, yes," Matthew said and turned around to face the elderly gentleman. "It's my cousin's birthday next week. She will be fifteen. I was thinking that she might enjoy a new journal and a pen. The one in the window…"

"It _is_ quite expensive, young man," the shop owner said gently.

"You can have my allowance too," Sybil piped up.

"Thank you Sybil." He turned back to the shop owner. "How expensive are we talking?"

The man told him and Matthew made a face. It was still within his price range, though barely so. "May I see it?"

Matthew and Sybil watched as the shop owner retrieved a journal identical to the one in the window and a small tan rectangular box. He handed the journal to Matthew.

"We can have the young lady's name or initials engraved on the cover if you so desire. It is a service we offer to all our clients."

"That would be splendid," Matthew said, eager now to purchase the gift.

"The pen is a Conway Stewart. It's one of the most treasured writing tools in the world, young man, and most certainly one of the finest pens made in England."

Matthew nodded and carefully took the now open box with two hands. The pen was beautiful, dark blue with mother of pearl inlays, the golden nib shining in the bright sunlight.

"Oh!" Sybil gasped as he showed it to her. "It's pretty. Mary loves pretty things."

"In the spirit of your cousin's birthday I will give you a small discount," the shop owner said as he fondly watched Matthew and Sybil. The two reminded him quite a lot of his own grandchildren.

"Would you really?" Matthew said and grinned at the man. "Splendid! Then we'll take them both."

"Excellent decision, young man. I'm sure that the young lady will be very happy. Do you want her name engraved or not?"

Matthew looked at Sybil and she nodded vigorously. He chuckled and met the old man's twinkling eyes.

"I guess we do. Could you make it say Lady Mary Crawley?"

"Lord Grantham's daughter?" the shop keeper exclaimed in surprise.

Matthew nodded. "Yes. This here is his youngest daughter, Lady Sybil Crawley. They are my cousins."

"I'm very glad to make your acquaintance. Mr. Crawley, is it?"

"Yes, Matthew Crawley."

"I will have the journal ready with Lady Mary's name on it by the end of the week."

"Splendid!"

Matthew paid for the two items and he and Sybil waited for the pen to be wrapped. The elderly shop owner handed the gift to Matthew and then reached for a glass jar sitting on the counter. He opened it and held it out to Sybil.

"Perhaps Lady Sybil would care for a lemon drop?"

"Oh would I ever," Sybil said and smiled at him, carefully reaching in to take one of the sweets. She popped it in her mouth and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Mr. Crawley?"

Matthew also helped himself to a sweet. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome. I will see you on Friday then, Mr. Crawley?"

"I will be here."

* * *

Back out on the street again, Sybil held Matthew's hand in a tight grip as the two headed towards the chocolate shop, both of them happily sucking on their lemon drops. Matthew, experiencing a slight case of buyer's remorse, worried about the gifts. What if Mary would not like them? He was so deep in thought he almost walked right past the pastry shop. Sybil tugged at his arm to stop. He grinned at her and held the door for her.

"I can see that this young lady has her eyes set on some chocolates," the young woman behind the counter said with a laugh.

Matthew chuckled and nodded. Sybil had eagerly inspected the different chocolates while she and Matthew were waiting for the previous customer to be done. Matthew met the woman's sparkling green eyes and blushed a little. She was very pretty, her cheeks pink and her blonde locks tied back from her face, with a few tendrils escaping to beautifully frame her face.

"Yes, please. Could we have a box of your chocolate caramels, please?"

"Absolutely." She held up two empty boxes. Matthew pointed at the smaller of the two.

"Would you be so kind to wrap it? It's a gift."

She looked up and met Matthews's eyes again and chuckled when his face turned pink. "I'm sure the young lady will be most pleased with your choice, sir."

"Yes, well…" Matthew cleared his throat, suddenly feeling warm.

"Matthew," Sybil whispered and tugged at his sleeve.

Glad for the reprieve he looked down at the girl. "Yes, Sybil?"

"Can I have a sugar mouse? Please?"

"Of course you can. I promised you, didn't I?"

Sybil grinned and stepped closer to the glass display which held all the tasty treasures. "Matthew…"

"Yes?"

"The chocolate covered nuts are lovely."

"Are they now?" Matthew drawled; his eyes again seeking the young woman's as they shared a smile over Sybil's not so subtle hint.

"I can assure you that they are," the woman said. "Perhaps a sample would convince you?"

"Can you really do that? Just give me one?" Matthew said in surprise.

"Well since you are an important customer, I don't see why not?"

Matthew blushed at her flirting tone, and teasing smile. "Yes, well, then I guess I would like a sample."

He held out his hand and she placed a small piece in his palm, her glove covered fingers brushing his hand. Matthew quickly popped it in his mouth. Sybil watched him intently. To tease her, he made a face as if he did not care for it at all. Sybil frowned and then huffed and stomped her foot, her hands firmly set on her hips when she detected the twinkle in his eyes.

"Matthew!"

She looked so much like Mary that he had to laugh. "They are truly delicious, Sybil, darling."

"So another box? Same as the first one?"

Matthew nodded. "Please. And a small bag for Sybil here. I think five pieces should be good."

"Yes!" Sybil exclaimed in excitement.

Matthew handed Sybil her little bag of chocolates, and the eagerly anticipated pink sugar mouse. He coughed a little nervously as the young woman's fingers brushed over his as she handed him the bag with the boxed chocolates.

"Thank you," he said, feeling a bit flushed. "You've been very helpful."

"My pleasure. If you come again, feel free to ask for me. My name is Sarah."

"I will. Thank you again for the chocolate nuts, Sarah."

Matthew's ears were burning by the time the door closed behind them. Sybil took his hand and looked at him.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"I do."

"She likes you."

"I'm sure that she was just being friendly because we were good customers."

Sybil shook her head. "I don't think so. She looked at you like Mary does."

"What?" Matthew stopped and stared at her.

Sybil clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Sybil, you can't go around saying things like that. Your parents might think that my intentions towards Mary aren't honorable."

"I won't," she whispered, tears in her eyes now. "I just wanted you to know. You like Mary too, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Matthew said and stroked her cheek. "She's almost as pretty as you."

Sybil laughed and hugged him. "Oh Matthew, thank you for not being cross with me."

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

_Thank you in advance for reviews and comments. The posting/revising happens faster with feedback (it's a fact!). Love it, love it! Please feel free to drop me a line. _

*** **TEASER** ***

_In the next chapter we celebrate Mary's birthday. There will be cake and presents, and other fun. As the party eventually winds down, Matthew and Mary manage to spend some time alone, talking. They tentatively reach out to each other, both desperately afraid of rejection. There might, or might not be kissing :) There will also be more swimming, and horses as summer at Downton Abbey reaches its peak in a most delightful way in __**PART VI – Lady Mary's Birthday**__._


	6. Lady Mary's Birthday

**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: none since the story takes place in 1907

**Summary**: It is Mary's fifteenth birthday, a day filled with cake, presents, and other fun. Once finally presented with it, Mary is almost overwhelmed by her parents' gift. What about Matthew's gifts? Will Mary like them? As the party eventually winds down, Matthew and Mary manage to spend some time alone, talking. They tentatively reach out to each other, feeling the bond from last Christmas re-establishing itself. There might, or might not be kissing :)

**Note:** If the thought of a fifteen year old girl being kissed innocently by a boy bothers you, I suggest that you either close your eyes when you see that coming, or perhaps find something else to read.

.

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

_Thank you so much for reviews with insightful comments, favoriting and story alerts. It's very inspiring to know that you are interested in this story. I especially enjoy hearing about the parts which spoke to you the most. It helps me in the development of future scenes and dialogue._

…

…

**SUMMER AT DOWNTON, 1907**

.

**PART VI – Lady Mary's Birthday**

"Today is my eldest daughter's fifteenth birthday," Lord Grantham started with a smile. "I am pleased to say that the day has turned out to be just as beautiful as the day she was born." There were a few ahs and smiles to his softly spoken words. "Please raise your glasses to my daughter, Lady Mary Crawley."

Mary smiled where she stood next to her father, sipping a glass of lemonade. She looked up at him and he nodded.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. It has been a lovely birthday. I could not ask for a more wonderful one. Still, I have one more wish that I hope you will grant me, Papa. Since I unfortunately missed my Cousin Matthew's birthday a few months ago, I would like to raise my glass to him and would be honored if he would share these festivities with me."

Matthew's eyes widened at her words. He had not anticipated that.

"Excellent idea, Mary," Lord Grantham said cheerfully. Waving Matthew over, he put his arm around the young man's shoulder. "We are so very happy to have you staying with us this summer, Matthew. Happy belated birthday."

A mumbled '_happy birthday'_ surrounded them and glasses were raised again. Then a cheer started as Thomas and Daniel came carrying the large cake, following Carson who paved the way for them to the table of honor. The two young footmen carefully put the cake down and smiled at Mary and Matthew. Matthew just stared at the large creation of cream and strawberries. The three-tiered cake looked almost too beautiful to eat.

"Will you cut a piece, Matthew?" Mary asked, grinning as she offered him the knife.

Matthew nodded and cut into the cake with a steady hand. He mumbled a thank you to Mary who held the plate closer as he quickly transferred the piece onto it. To his sheer relief it remained in place. He smiled at her and their eyes met for a brief moment. Mary leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you and happy birthday," she whispered.

Matthew blushed and happily handed over the knife to Carson who efficiently started to cut the cake for the guests. Mary and Matthew stepped back and out of the way. Matthew patiently watched as the ladies were served first. The cake looked so good he could hardly wait to taste it. Glancing at Mary standing next to him he longingly eyed her cake. She smiled at him and took a bite, humming in delight. Matthew stared at her as her pointy little tongue darted out to lick her lip where a little whipped cream lingered.

"Would you like a bite?" she asked and held up her fork to him. "It's absolutely delicious."

Matthew nodded and leaned closer, allowing her to feed him. His eyes closed as the sugary dessert melted on his tongue. Giggling next to him made him open his eyes. Sybil was standing there, her hands over her mouth.

"Mary was feeding you cake," she chirped and laughed.

Mary rolled her eyes at her sister. Matthew laughed and looked at Mary. "Thank you. It sure is delicious."

Sybil was off again. Matthew watched as she skipped around the table to where Carson was still cutting the cake. When she was given a piece she dipped her finger in the cream before putting it in her mouth. Matthew laughed as she made a face when her mother reprimanded her.

"Here," Mary said and handed Matthew a plate.

Matthew smiled and took it from her. "I do admit, I would prefer to share yours," he whispered.

Mary blushed and took another bite, unsure how to respond.

* * *

The gift table that resided inside the tent was filled with gifts for Mary. Sybil had eagerly inspected it, fingering each beautifully wrapped present in eager anticipation. She sighed when told to leave it alone. Shooting Mary a look she shook her head, unable to understand how Mary could be so patient. Sybil just wanted to rip those presents open this very minute.

Eventually the gift opening started and Sybil happily skipped back and forth between the table and Mary who was sitting down surrounded by the other children while the adults watched amused from a few feet away.

"Here, open these!" Sybil said excitedly. "They are from Matthew."

Mary looked up at Matthew who blushed a little at the sudden attention. She ran her fingers over the two beautifully wrapped gifts.

"Two gifts," she teased. "I must have been really good."

"Sybil helped me pick them out, so they are just as much from her as from me."

"Don't listen to him, Mary," Sybil said happily. "Matthew was the one who saw them first."

Mary smiled at her sister and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm sure you were a perfect little lady, acting all grown up while going shopping with Matthew."

Sybil rolled her eyes, but then gave Mary a quick kiss on the cheek. "Aren't you going to open them?"

Mary handed the smaller gift to Sybil and carefully removed the ribbon from the larger one before unwrapping it. Her eyes widened at the sight of her name, engraved in gold into the rich leather. Lord Grantham, watching her reaction, took a step closer, curious to what Matthew might have given Mary.

"Matthew," she whispered and looked up at him.

"I do hope that you didn't just start a new one. If so, perhaps you can save this one for the future?"

Mary shook her head. "No. In fact I was thinking just the other day that I should have told Mama that I wanted a diary."

"Here." Sybil placed the other gift on top of the journal.

Mary nodded and put the journal aside, almost reluctantly letting go of the warm, soft leather. She carefully peeled back the glossy paper to reveal the tan box inside, the name _Conway Stewart_ clearly visible on the outside. Lord Grantham, recognizing the name immediately, shot Matthew a surprised glance.

Mary pried open the lid and gasped at the sight of the elegant fountain pen. "Matthew, it's beautiful."

"You really like it?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager. "It seemed to be asking for a young lady to cherish it. A pen, fitting, to write down all her secrets and desires."

Mary blushed and looked up at him. "Thank you, Matthew. I truly love it."

Matthew nodded. "You're welcome. Happy birthday, Mary."

"Matthew, dear boy, that's a very expensive gift, but a very thoughtful one," Lord Grantham said and squeezed Matthew's shoulder. "You must be completely out of pocket now, young man."

Matthew chuckled and nodded. "I believe I am, but it was worth it."

The rest of the gifts were opened, each one recorded carefully by Mrs. Hughes, with a description and the name of the giver in order to send thank you notes at a later date. When Mary opened the last present she suddenly realized that there had only been two little things from her parents. Well, she thought, the promise of a new frock was exciting. She thanked Sir Anthony and his wife for the gift she had just unwrapped and placed it carefully on the table next to Mrs. Hughes.

"Mary," Lord Grantham said and held out his hand to her. "Please step over here for a moment."

Mary took his hand and her eyebrow inched up in curiosity. Her father chuckled and led her over to the open area in front of the tent. Her mother was standing there with a dark scarf in her hand.

"Close your eyes, Mary," Cora said and held up the blindfold.

"What?" Mary frowned.

"Don't spoil your father's surprise, my dear," Cora whispered in her ear as she tied the blindfold securely around Mary's head, completely covering her eyes.

Mary nodded, gripping her father's hand a bit tighter, feeling a little uneasy.

"Your mother and I thought long and hard about what would be appropriate to give you for your birthday," Lord Grantham said. "You are a young lady now, so childish gifts no longer seem appropriate. With that said, we eventually came to a somewhat hesitant decision that still worries us a great deal. This however is our burden to bear as we let go of our sweet little girl to embrace the young woman you have become, Mary."

Mary blushed, now feeling more confused and slightly scared. She jumped when someone took her other arm. She relaxed when she heard Matthew's voice whisper in her ear.

"It's just me."

Mary nodded and relaxed her arm as his fingers closed around her wrist, raising her arm. She gasped when her hand touched something warm and incredibly soft. She tore off the blindfold.

"Diamond," she whispered. She looked up at her father. He smiled at her.

"Happy birthday, Mary."

"You're giving me Diamond?" she gasped and looked at her mother, then her father again.

"Yes, darling," Cora said with a smile. "Your father has assured me that you are quite capable of riding Diamond."

"Oh, Mama, I am!" Mary laughed and stepped over to the horse, touching his soft muzzle again. "Darling Diamond, how I adore you."

The dark horse gently pushed against Mary's chest making her laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he nibbled a little at her braid. Finally tearing herself away from the horse she ran to her father, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Papa. Thank you so very, very much."

Lord Grantham smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "You are very welcome."

Mary hugged her mother too, promising her to be careful. She met Matthew's sparking eyes over her mother's shoulder and he winked at her. _I told you_, he mouthed to her. Mary smiled and nodded, remembering his words from last Christmas.

* * *

Lord Grantham had asked that the festivities be moved inside once darkness began to fall. Mary and Matthew had lingered behind, both wishing to enjoy some time alone. Silently watching the servants break down the tent and tables, Mary was grateful for a quiet moment to be able to reflect on all the amazing events of the day.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?"

Mary smiled and nodded. "It was lovely."

"It sure was. I especially enjoyed the cake," he teased.

"I'm sure you did," she drawled.

They fell silent again for a moment, watching the footmen run chairs and tables inside

"I still can't quite believe that Papa gave me Diamond."

"Mm, hm."

Matthew leaned back and looked up at the darkening sky where the first stars of the night began to glimmer. Inside the small orchestra had started to play again, and soft music filtered through the open doors. He smiled, certain that Lord Grantham was already sweeping his wife around the floor in the small ballroom. It was a well-known fact that Lord and Lady Grantham loved to dance. Matthew turned his head and looked at Mary. She was deep in thought, her brow slightly furrowed. Matthew slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small gift he had carried with him all day. Without a word he held it out to her. Mary started as his sleeve brushed over her bare arm. She smiled and one of her perfect eyebrows arched up in amusement.

"What, pray, is this?"

"When I was in Ripon to pick up your journal I spotted this in a shop window. I just could not resist buying it for you. I do hope that you like it, and don't find it inappropriate."

Mary's eyebrows hiked up a bit further. "Now you have me a little worried, Matthew," she teased.

"It really was not very expensive," he said quickly. "I had used up most of my allowance on the pen and the journal."

Mary laughed and nodded. "They were lovely gifts. I've never owned a pen that beautiful. I will keep it in my room only."

"It pleases me that you liked it," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed now.

Mary carefully opened the small gift. Inside was a silver necklace with a garnet pendant. She gasped and looked up at him again.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you so much." She held it up to him. "Will you please put it on me?"

Matthew nodded and carefully took the necklace from her, watching as she swept her hair over her shoulder. His eyes widened at the sight of Mary's slender neck. A lock still lingered and he smoothed it away, brushing his fingers against her soft skin. A slight gasp escaped and he felt a tremble go through her. Moving closer he placed the necklace around her neck and closed the clasp. Mary removed her other necklace and put it in the box.

"Do you wish for me to carry it?" he offered.

"Would you?" Mary smiled and handed him the small box.

Matthew slipped it back in his pocket. He looked up when Mary turned to face him.

"It's very pretty on you."

"Thank you so much," she whispered.

Realizing that they were alone since the footmen had cleared the last tables, Matthew leaned closer and brushed his lips against Mary's in a soft kiss.

"Happy birthday, Mary."

* * *

Mary grinned as she leisurely stretched in bed. Her birthday had been absolutely marvelous. She sighed as she went through all the events of the day. The highlight being her father officially giving her Diamond. Then her thoughts returned to Matthew and them sharing her cake. Mary ran her fingers over her lips remembering the soft touch of Matthew's kiss. She sighed again and kicked off the covers. The night was warm and even with the windows open her room was hot.

Half an hour later she was still tossing and turning when there was a gentle knock on the door before Matthew slipped inside.

"Matthew!" she hissed and sat up in bed.

Matthew crossed the floor and sat down on the bed next to her. "I can't sleep. It's too hot."

She nodded. "Me too."

Matthew took her hand and played with her fingers. "I know that it's not proper of me to barge in to your bedroom like this, but I hope that you know that I only wish to spend some time alone with you."

"I know," she said softly. "I doubt that Papa would see it like that, but I know that you're an honorable young man, Matthew."

"Of course," he said quickly. Then he grinned. "Though I must admit, the thought of kissing you again is very appealing."

Mary blushed and looked down. "As much as I agree, I don't think it proper for you to kiss me in bed."

"When is it ever _proper_ for me to kiss you?"

Mary looked up and chuckled when she saw the teasing smile on his face. "True. Still I'm only in my nightclothes, not even covered," she whispered and fingered the thin fabric of her nightgown.

"It is just a kiss, Mary."

She looked up and their eyes met. He leaned closer and her eyelids fluttered before closing when his lips pressed against hers. Mary wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she lost herself in the kiss.

Matthew held her around her slim waist trying not to pull her against him, even though he really wanted to. Then to his surprise she leaned back, pulling him down on the bed next to her. He stretched out by her side and his lips found hers again. She was so soft, and smelled so good. Matthew groaned as his fingers slid through her hair.

"God Mary," he gasped against her lips.

"Matthew," she whispered.

Their eyes met and he stroked her cheek. "Don't marry Patrick."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Why did you think of that all of a sudden?"

"Does he kiss you like this? Do you like to be in his arms?"

Mary chewed on her lip. "The truth is, Matthew, that Patrick has never kissed me. His embrace feels much like Papa's."

Matthew smiled at this new information. "Am I the only one?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Matthew laughed and took her hand, playing with her fingers, then kissing them. She sighed and watched his face. When he let go of her hand she touched his hair, brushing it back from his forehead.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Mary giggled and twirled a strand of his hair. "So you keep saying," she teased. "Thank you. You're quite handsome too, Matthew."

He grinned and tickled her a little just for the sake of hearing her laugh. She giggled and he did it again. She batted at his hand and he kissed her softly.

"I should go," he said and sighed. "Will you ride Diamond tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Will you ride out with me?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. I would love for you to come with me, Matthew."

"Perhaps we can pack a picnic and go swimming?"

Mary sighed. "I don't know if Papa would permit it. Not if it was just the two of us."

"I guess not," he said and made a face. "We could still go riding, couldn't we?"

"Of course."

"We'll come back for luncheon," he said and smiled. "Perhaps your father will join us for an afternoon swim?"

"That sounds lovely."

"Good night, Mary," he whispered and brushed his lips against hers.

"Good night."

Mary held him tight for a moment before letting him go. He smiled at her before silently closing the door behind him. Mary sighed and rolled onto her side. Her stomach still fluttered from kissing Matthew. Closing her eyes she smiled as she fell asleep, wishing for the morning to arrive.

* * *

.

_Thank you in advance for reviews and comments. The posting/revising happens faster with feedback (it's a fact!). Love it, love it! Please feel free to drop me a line. _

*** **TEASER** ***

_In the next chapter Mary and Matthew go riding, then off for some swimming in the pond with Edith, Patrick and Sybil. In preparation for the big event, Mary enlists Mrs. Hughes' help to organize the Opening of the Games. As the two boys ask Lord Grantham for his assistance with the event, he starts to get as excited as the younger Crawleys and happily accepts his assigned duties._


	7. Earl of Grantham, Lord and Master

**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: none since the story takes place in 1907

**Summary**: Mary and Matthew go riding, then off for some swimming in the pond with Edith, Patrick and Sybil. In preparation for the big event, Mary enlists Mrs. Hughes' help to organize the Opening of the Games. As the two boys ask Lord Grantham for his assistance with the event, he starts to get as excited as the younger Crawleys and happily accepts his assigned duties.

**Note:** If the thought of a fifteen year old girl being kissing by a boy bothers you, I suggest that you either close your eyes when you see that coming, or perhaps find something else to read.

…

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

_Thank you so much for reviews with insightful comments, favoriting and story alerts. It's very inspiring to know that you are interested in this story. I've tried to respond to all of you, and I'm sad that I cannot respond personally to all the guests who were kind enough to leave a comment. Still, always know that I love to hear from you. As a writer, __I especially enjoy hearing about the parts which spoke to you the most. It helps me in the development of future scenes and dialogue._

…

…

**SUMMER AT DOWNTON, 1907**

.

**PART VII – the Earl of Grantham, Lord and Master**

When she woke the morning after her birthday, Lady Mary Crawley had to pinch herself to really believe that the day before had not been one fantastic dream. But it was not. It was all real, and Diamond was finally hers. Now sitting on his back, watching Matthew swing himself up in the saddle, she stroked the horse's neck in a sudden burst of affection. Smiling at Matthew she waited for him to get ready. The nervously dancing Diamond was clearly just as eager to leave as his young mistress.

"Righty-ho," Matthew said cheerfully as he came up next to Mary.

"Everything in order? You know Percival is Papa's old horse. He can be quite spirited at times. Do you feel comfortable with him?"

"Absolutely."

"We should leave," she said and looked over her shoulder. She leaned a little closer to him. "I don't want anyone else to join us this morning, and possibly spoil all our fun."

Matthew chuckled and nodded, meeting her twinkling eyes. Mary was beautiful on top of Diamond, sitting sideways in the new saddle, looking every bit a lady. Her light colored riding skirt was draped perfectly over her legs and the horse. She sat straight as an arrow, hands held right above Diamond's neck, her fingers elegantly grasping the reins.

"Come on then, Lady Mary," he teased and nudged Percival forward into an easy trot.

Mary laughed and followed.

* * *

They had set out early, before it became too hot. Matthew could not believe his luck when Lord Grantham had given his approval for Matthew and Mary to ride out alone. Robert had just patted his shoulder and asked Matthew to keep an eye on Mary and try to discourage her from any crazy attempts, such as jumping. Matthew had eagerly accepted. Lord Grantham's laughter was still ringing in his ears.

"Matthew?"

"Yes?" He turned in his saddle and smiled at her.

"I called your name twice," Mary said and came up beside him. "Is everything all right? You seemed very far away."

"Of course. I was just thinking about your father. You know I promised him no jumping."

She rolled her eyes. "I can't fathom why you would ever agree to such a silly request."

"Because he's your father, and my guardian," Matthew teased and nudged her leg. Mary made a face and swatted at him. "I did however not make any promises not to kiss you."

Mary's eyes widened and she held in Diamond. Matthew nudged his horse over so they were right next to each other.

"Matthew," she whispered.

"I fell asleep thinking about your kisses last night," he confessed with an impish grin. "I believe I could almost taste your lips when I woke this morning."

"Now you're just silly," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Not at all," he said quickly. "However, another taste would most certainly confirm it."

He held her gaze as he leaned closer. To his delight Mary moved towards him until their lips met in a soft kiss. Matthew stroked her cheek and held her face as their lips brushed over each other in a series of soft kisses. When they eventually pulled apart, Mary's cheeks were pink and she was gasping a little. Matthew took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"Just as I remembered it."

"Oh Matthew."

"How about we cross this field and stop for a while by the creek? I'm sure the horses could use a drink."

Mary nodded and grabbed the reins a bit tighter. Without a word she nudged Diamond forward. She awarded Matthew a devilish grin over her shoulder.

"Race you!"

"Oh you!"

Matthew laughed as he tried to catch up with his laughing cousin, though the sight of her on Diamond was far too lovely for him to really want to put much effort into winning.

* * *

Mary glanced at the two horses that were nipping at the lush grass down by the creek. She was stretched out in the shade under a large oak tree with her head in Matthew's lap. He was playing with a lock of her hair and her eyes turned back to his handsome face.

"I wish that you could stay here at Downton," she said softly.

"So do I, but I can't."

Mary turned her head away. He tickled her neck and she laughed.

"Stop it!"

"Only if you promise no brooding. It's only July, Mary. September is still very far away."

"Fine," she muttered. She folded her arms over her chest, pretending to be annoyed with him.

"You're still pretty, even when you sulk," he pointed out.

"I do not sulk!"

"Oh yes you do!"

Mary sat up and gave him a playful shove in the chest. Matthew grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers. Mary's arms curled around his neck and she sighed against his lips.

Matthew held her close, cherishing the feel of Mary's head tucked under his chin. She was so soft and smelled like flowers. His hand moved over her arm and side without him really noticing.

"Matthew, I think we need to get back."

"I know. I wish we could stay, right here. Just like this."

"Perhaps a little bit longer," she whispered and turned her face up for a kiss.

Matthew stroked her cheek and kissed her again, first her lips, then her nose, cheeks, eyes and finally her lips again. Mary whimpered as the kisses became a bit more heated. She finally pulled away and they just looked at each other. She could tell that he was just as flushed as she was.

"Mary…"

"Don't say anything, please. Don't ruin this moment by saying things, or promise me things that might never happen. I couldn't bear it."

He nodded silently and took her hand, stroking her fingers. "I love you, Mary."

"I know," she whispered. "As do I you."

* * *

"There you are," Patrick snapped and rolled his eyes at Mary and Matthew. "I thought you would be gone all day. How can anyone in their right mind go riding in this heat? You two must be absolutely insane."

Matthew chuckled and glanced at Mary. She looked down, but he could see that she was smiling.

"Please excuse me, I need to go and change."

The two boys watched her disappear up the stairs. Once out of sight Patrick turned to Matthew and grabbed his arm.

"Come, Robert is waiting for us."

* * *

"Mary!"

Mary turned at the sound of her sister's voice. Sybil came running towards her, a big smile on her face.

"Hello, darling," Mary said and caressed Sybil's hair. She opened the door to her room, entering with Sybil in tow. "I need to get changed, Sybil, so whatever it is, please be quick."

"It's so dreadfully hot, Mary. Nanny can't stand to go outside, and I so want to go swimming. Please say that you do too."

Mary smiled and thought about it for a moment. "It sounds like a lovely idea. Perhaps Matthew and Patrick will come too?"

"I suppose Edith might too."

"Why don't you go ask her while I change? I'll go downstairs and tell Papa once I'm done."

"Oh thank you, thank you."

Sybil twirled around and darted out of the room. Mary's voice telling her not to forget letting Nanny know following her.

* * *

"Patrick, Matthew, what a pleasure," Lord Grantham said and smiled at the two young men. "How was your ride this morning, Matthew?"

"Wonderful," he said and smiled. "Mary did very well, and she did not take any unnecessary risks."

"Good, good."

"Robert," Patrick started. "We would like to ask for your assistance with the Downton Games."

"Oh?" Lord Grantham gestured for the two to take a seat. "What can I do to help?"

"Mary came up with this marvelous idea of having an opening ceremony the night before the main event."

"Mary did, hmm?" Robert mused.

Matthew chuckled and nodded. "Yes she did, and I think it's quite brilliant actually. You see she found these old costumes of yours…"

"Costumes?" Robert frowned in confusion.

Matthew continued to explain with Patrick excitedly adding some details now and then.

"So do I have this right, you wish to invite the Russells here the night before, for dinner and to watch some sort of official opening ceremony?"

"Correct," Patrick confirmed.

"And you want me to be the ceremonial host."

"Since Downton is your home it really falls to you to open the games and welcome everyone, would you not say?" Matthew explained.

"I suppose. Do you wish for me to wear a costume too?" The two boys laughed and shook their heads. "Well, that's a relief. I never looked very good in a toga, to tell you the truth." Matthew chewed on his lip as he watched the look of distaste on Robert's face. "Luckily Cora looked like a goddess next to me so no one really paid much attention to me."

"Unless you would like to host the games dressed as Zeus of course," Patrick teased.

Robert huffed and glared at him. "I think not."

Though hesitant in the beginning, the boys' excitement quickly rubbed off on Robert and he started to look forward to the event. He even gave a few suggestions that were met with eager approval. When the boys finally left, Lord Grantham was actually looking forward to the event, and his role. He was deep in thought when his daughter entered, looking more beautiful than ever, almost glowing.

"Papa! Matthew and I had such a wonderful morning," she said and kissed his cheek. "Diamond was lovely. You should see him run."

"Matthew told me," he said and caressed her cheek. "Thank you for not doing anything reckless."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Papa, it's so very hot, please say that we can go swimming?"

"We?" His eyebrow inched up at the request.

"Sybil and I, and Matthew and Patrick, perhaps Edith too," she said quickly. Having cornered the two boys in the grand hallway only moments prior she had already asked them and they had eagerly agreed to her idea.

"Will you promise to look after your sister? Sybil is not always aware of her limits."

"Of course, Papa. I suppose Matthew will watch her too. You know he acts like Mama Bear with her."

Robert chuckled and nodded. "He certainly does." He looked Mary in the eyes for a moment. "Matthew is a fine young man. I'm very glad that I decided to invite him for the summer. Not even if he were your brother would he be acting more honorable."

"Brother?" Mary said and made a face. "Perhaps to Sybil. I certainly don't need an older brother to tell me what to do. Matthew and I are not like that."

"All I'm saying, Mary, is that even though he's not Patrick, who you've known since you were little, he is still someone very close to us. Someday he will make some lucky woman very proud to call him her husband."

"Perhaps I will?"

He turned and stared at her. "Mary," he said gently and cupped her face. "Matthew is a nice boy. I just told you how highly I think of him. The fact remains; he is the son of a doctor. He will not be able to provide for you, at least not to the standard that you're used to." Robert sighed and then laughed, shaking his head. "What am I talking about? You're just a girl, Mary. You should enjoy your childhood as long as you can. The responsibilities of adulthood will be upon you sooner than you know it."

"So if Matthew would ask me to marry him, you would not approve?"

"Let me answer that, should it happen," he said with a gentle smile. "He's not the only boy who's fond of you. Remember that."

Mary made a face. "Are you talking about Patrick? He doesn't think of me like that."

"As I said, you're still young. Give it some time, and keep an open mind towards Patrick."

Mary sighed and looked away. "I don't love Patrick like that, Papa."

"Love will come with time, my dear. Now you better hurry up if you want to go swimming before tea."

"Yes, Papa." She kissed his cheek.

Robert sighed as he saw the furrowed brows and the serious look on her face. He knew that she was becoming very fond of Matthew, and he was not against that, but fondness was all it could ever be.

* * *

Mary dragged her feet upstairs. Her father's words had hurt, and made her worry about the future. He was clearly set on her one day marrying Patrick. She shivered at the thought. Trying for a moment to envision kissing Patrick, to be in his arms the way she had been with Matthew the night before, she felt nothing.

"Mary, there you are. Can we go? Did Papa say yes?" Sybil was leaning over the banister.

"Yes, darling. We can go."

"Marvelous!"

Mary chuckled at her sister's excitement. Oh, to be that young again, she mused. Deciding to push all thoughts about marriage and the future away for the moment Mary rang for Rosie to get her bathing suit and a towel.

* * *

Mary walked next to Matthew, both of them holding their towels over their arms. Sybil was leading the way down to the pond, Patrick and Edith walking up ahead of them.

"Robert agreed to our proposal. We will have an opening ceremony the night before."

"Oh, good," Mary said absentmindedly.

"Are you not pleased?" Matthew frowned and looked at her. "I thought you were excited about the possibility."

"Oh I am, I am," she said quickly.

"Then what's troubling you?"

"Nothing," she whispered. "Absolutely nothing." She looked up at him and smiled. "Let's go swimming and have a marvelous time, shall we?"

He nodded and watched her as she walked away from him, trying to catch up with Sybil. Something was different. He just wished that she would tell him.

* * *

"Stand still!" Mary hissed at her sister.

"Are you not done? You take even longer than Nanny."

"Your hair is a mess, Sybil, and your bathing suit is twisted. Turn around."

Sybil huffed, but turned her back at Mary. Splashing and laughter from the other side of the bushes alerted them to that the boys were already in the water.

"Mary," Sybil whined.

"All done. Off you go."

Sybil smiled and ran towards the water. Mary followed at a slower pace. Edith fell into step next to her.

"I can't believe that Papa would allow us to go swimming without a chaperone."

"Edith, really," Mary drawled. "Do you think that Matthew and Patrick will ravage you and steal your virtue?"

"Mary! Do not speak of such things," Edith gasped.

"You brought it up," Mary said with a shrug. She looked at her sister and smiled. "Edith, Papa said yes because he knows just how honorable and trustworthy Matthew and Patrick are. You could not be safer."

"I suppose," Edith agreed.

"Now, come on. Last person in is a rotten egg!"

Edith laughed and chased Mary down to the water.

Matthew looked over his shoulder when he heard Edith laugh. It was so rare to see the two sisters being friendly towards each other that the sight made him smile.

* * *

Mary swam closer to Matthew who was standing in the water, talking to Sybil. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed her feet against the back of his knees, effectively pulling him backwards and under the water as she quickly swam away. He surfaced coughing and wiping his face. Sybil laughed and quickly scrambled to get out of the way when he moved to grab her. He was faster and a moment later he tossed the girl in the air. She plunged under the water with a big splash. He watched carefully as she went under, just in case he would need to pull her out. A moment later she surfaced, laughing.

"Again!"

Matthew laughed and tossed her in the air again. Mary was still hovering nearby. He crooked his finger, indicating for her to come closer.

"You're going to dunk me under, I just know it," she said smugly, staying out of reach.

"Of course not. You're a lady. A gentleman would never do such a horrid thing to a lady."

Mary snorted. "You did the other day. I'm still a lady, so I guess that means that you're not a gentleman."

Matthew laughed and shook his head. "Just come over here. Please?"

She swam closer and stood up a few feet away, water cascading down her slender body.

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to throw you like I did the other day? When you put your foot in my hands."

Mary smiled and nodded. "I do."

Matthew put his hands together and bent down a little. She grabbed his shoulders before placing her foot in his hands.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

She shrieked as she went flying and then landing with a splash. The others stopped to look at what she and Matthew were doing. Sybil cheered when Mary surfaced.

"Me too!"

Matthew laughed and took her hand. "I know something even better."

With Mary's help, Sybil climbed on top of Matthew's shoulders. She stood there, holding on to his hands, grinning.

"Look at me!"

Mary laughed and nodded. "Now dive in, darling."

Sybil had only learned how to dive this summer, and she was still not very good, but she was determined to do her best. Letting go of Matthew's hands she raised her arms and pushed off from his shoulders, breaking the water perfectly.

"Beautifully done!" Mary cheered and clapped her hands when Sybil surfaced.

Eventually the cool water put an end to the swimming. Sybil's lips were almost blue when Mary pulled her out of the water to lie down in the sun to dry off. Mary stretched out on her own towel next to Matthew. They lay facing each other, their hands mere inches apart. He moved his hand closer and stroked his fingers over hers.

"You look very nice in that," he whispered.

"Thank you. It's new. Mama got it from Paris."

Matthew's eyes wandered over her slender body, admiring her female curves. He had never really seen a girl like this. The few times he had been swimming with Mary in the past they had always hurried to get dressed afterwards so there was never really an opportunity to look at her. For the first time he realized that she was actually becoming a woman, and her body was that of a woman's. Matthew tore his eyes away from Mary's breasts, his cheeks a little pink. Mary chuckled and squeezed his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Mary."

"Don't be," she whispered. "I find you pleasing to look at too."

Matthew swallowed a little nervously. He knew that his body was responding to her closeness and state of undress. He just hoped that she would not notice, or even know what it meant. Before he would say, or do something he might regret, he jumped to his feet.

"I'm getting hot," he muttered and quickly ran into the water.

Mary sighed and rolled onto her back, watching the clouds pass by on the clear blue sky above. Her body was tingling very pleasantly, and she wished that he would come back.

* * *

Mary knocked lightly on the open door to Mrs. Hughes' office. The housekeeper looked up from her ledger.

"Lady Mary," she said, somewhat surprised to see the young girl standing in her doorway. "What brings you down here?"

"Oh Mrs. Hughes," Mary said excitedly and entered, closing the door behind her. "I need your help."

The housekeeper nodded and gestured for Mary to have a seat. She sat silently watching Lady Mary as she explained her plan. It took every effort she had not to laugh at the girl's clear excitement. When finally done, Mary looked expectantly at her.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea, Lady Mary," she admitted.

Mary smiled. "Thank you."

Mrs. Hughes got up and opened the door, gesturing for Mary to precede her. "No time like the present, my lady."

"Certainly. Thank you, Mrs. Hughes."

Mr. Carson frowned as he watched Mrs. Hughes and Lady Mary disappear up the stairs. Mrs. Hughes had only been at Downton for a little more than a year and she had made it clear to him on several occasions that she was not very enamored of Lady Mary.

* * *

Elsie Hughes walked slowly down the narrow path in the attic. She had tried to persuade Mary to wait downstairs, but the young girl was too eager to find the trunk holding the treasure, to wait at the bottom of the stairs. Patience was not exactly her forte. Mrs. Hughes had sighed, eyeing Mary's dress, thinking of the stains and dust it would be covered in once they were done. Knowing how stubborn the girl was, she had just nodded and led Mary across the attic to where the old chest resided. Mary knelt and with Mrs. Hughes' help opened it.

"Oh! Look at that."

Mary gently lifted the golden laurels that rested on top of the carefully folded clothes inside. Mrs. Hughes smiled at the look of awe on the girl's face. Mary looked up at her.

"This will be the winner's prize," she proclaimed and then gently put the item aside.

Piece after piece was pulled out of the trunk and Mary became more and more excited. Mrs. Hughes chuckled, getting caught up in Mary's excitement.

"I will see that they are washed, my lady," she promised.

"You simply must make sure that it is kept secret," Mary said quickly.

"You have my word, Lady Mary."

Mary smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

In the end they had selected several outfits and some accessories. Mrs. Hughes had found a clean sheet to wrap their treasure in to prevent anyone from seeing it as she walked through the house. Mary nodded her approval. She thanked Mrs. Hughes again before they walked their separate ways. Mary checked the time and realized that she was running late. She hurried back to her room, ringing for Rosie to get changed.

* * *

Mary excitedly waved Matthew and Patrick into her room where Rosie and Thomas were already waiting.

"Hurry," she hissed and closed the door firmly behind them.

The two boys looked at her, somewhat confused at being summoned to her bedroom of all places. Mary grinned and gestured to the costumes hanging on her wardrobe and lay draped over her bed.

"What in the world…"

"Mama and Papa had a costume ball when I was little. I just remembered it the other day. I asked Mrs. Hughes to help me locate the costumes. Aren't they just marvelous?"

Matthew nodded. He stepped over and grabbed one of the togas. He held it up in front of him. Patrick snickered and nodded.

"You will most certainly look like a Greek god in that."

Matthew rolled his eyes at him. Mary smiled and nodded. She reached for a dress hanging on the wardrobe. She held it up in front of her. It was a little too long, but otherwise very beautiful.

"Miss O'Brien will help me alter it. She never lets anyone else touch Mama's clothes, so I had to ask her."

Patrick picked up the golden laurels from Mary's vanity. His eyes widened a little when he realized the same thing Mary had.

"This should be placed on the winner's head!"

"That's brilliant!" Matthew said and laughed.

Mary grinned, pleased that the boys had agreed to her plan so easily.

"Rosie will help me dress in the bathroom. Thomas will assist you. Knock on the door when you're ready."

Matthew and Patrick watched her leave with Rosie in tow. Once alone with Thomas the two stripped, and with a lot of laughter and teasing they donned their togas.

* * *

When Mary returned a while later, dressed in the sheer white dress the two boys just stared at her.

"You look like a young Athena," Patrick said, slightly embarrassed.

Mary chuckled at the look on his face. "I was thinking that we would have an official opening of the games, perhaps with a torch relay and lighting of the eternal flame. We could have Papa light the actual flame and perhaps make a short little speech to make it official. What do you think?"

Matthew nodded. "That is a splendid idea, Mary."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you. Will you talk to him?"

"We will," Patrick promised.

After some inspections to determine any necessary alterations the three changed back into their regular clothes before hurrying down to tea.

* * *

Matthew was sitting up in bed, reading. It was late, and as tired as he was, he was unable to sleep. He wiped his brow on his arm and sighed. All the windows were open, but the tiny little breeze coming through barely made the curtains move. Matthew had long since shed his pajama shirt and kicked off the covers. His glass of water on the nightstand was empty and he contemplated walking down to the bathroom to refill it. He jumped when there was a knock on the door followed by it opening. He reached for the sheet but dropped it when he recognized the intruder.

"I can't stand this infernal heat!" Patrick said and flopped down on the little sofa by the window.

"I know," Matthew muttered.

Patrick turned his head so he could look at him. "You wouldn't happen to have some cold water?"

"Sorry," Matthew said and made a face.

"I thought as much."

Patrick sat up and removed his robe, bunching it up as a pillow under his head. Matthew's eyebrows arched up at the sight of Patrick only wearing his undershorts.

"It somehow doesn't seep proper for the heir to Downton to traipse around the house in his underwear," he teased.

"Oh do shut it," Patrick muttered and tossed a throw pillow at Matthew.

Matthew laughed and caught it. An idea started to take shape and he excitedly jumped out of bed. Patrick made a face and held up his arm as a shield, expecting the pillow to hit him any second. His eyebrows arched when Matthew just dropped the pillow by his feet.

"Let's go down to the kitchen. I'm sure there's some cold lemonade down there. In any case the kitchen should be cooler at this hour."

"You are absolutely brilliant, Matthew!"

The two boys donned their robes and ran barefoot down the hall towards the servants' stairs. They came to a screeching halt as the door to the bathroom at the end of the hallway opened.

"God, Mary," Matthew gasped at the sight of her. "You frightened me half to death."

"Don't be silly, Matthew. Why would I frighten you? Unless of course you and Patrick are up to no good."

Matthew looked away and made a face. Patrick rolled his eyes and pushed past Mary.

"Go to bed Mary."

"Where are you two going?" she demanded to know.

"Kitchen," Matthew muttered.

"Matthew!"

Matthew shrugged as his name was hissed at him from a quite annoyed Patrick.

"And what exactly are you going to do in the kitchen?"

"Get something to drink, I guess," Matthew said with an impish smile. "Anything really, that will make this heat seem more bearable."

"What a marvelous idea! You really are quite brilliant, Matthew." Mary grinned and turned around, now headed for the servants' stairs. She looked at the two boys over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Matthew and Patrick looked at each other and shrugged. A moment later the three silently made their way towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Be quiet!" Mary hissed at Patrick as he bumped into a pan making a rattling noise.

"Hold the candle higher then. I can't see where I'm going," he whispered.

Mary rolled her eyes, but moved closer to him. She lit the candle on the work table and it gave them enough light to move around. Matthew opened a cupboard and grinned when he spotted a cake. Mary shook her head.

"She'll know that it's missing. I'm sure it's for tomorrow night. We will be in real trouble if we take it."

Matthew sighed and closed the doors on the cake before he would fall for temptation to break off a corner. He continued his search while Mary moved towards the storage room. A loud noise made her jump and twirl around. Patrick had dropped a pot lid.

"What in heaven's name is going on here?"

Mary gasped and froze as the gaslights lit up the room. She stared at the butler standing at the entrance to the kitchen dressed in his robe, his hair on end. As alarming as the situation was, she could not help but bursting out laughing at Carson's appearance.

"Lady Mary," he said sternly. "What are you doing in the kitchen in the middle of the night?"

"I was thirsty," she said and bit her lip.

Matthew's blonde head popped up from where he had ducked down at the sound of company.

"Master Matthew? I see you and Lady Mary are thick as thieves (or partners in crime) again, though I cannot imagine that it is hot chocolate you seek this time."

"Lemonade actually," Patrick said, startling he butler.

"Master Patrick! How many more of you are there?"

"Just us three, Carson," Patrick said with a cheeky grin.

Mary took a step closer to the slightly disheveled looking butler and smiled at him. "Don't be cross with us, Carson. We were just looking for something cold to drink. It is so dreadfully hot."

Carson sighed and nodded. He rested his hand on Mary's shoulder. "I think that there is some lemonade left."

"Splendid!" Matthew exclaimed but closed his mouth as Carson shot him a stern look.

"Next time, perhaps you would consider asking me before you start demolishing the kitchen?"

"Yes, Carson," Mary said and smiled at him.

* * *

Mary led the way back upstairs, followed by Patrick who was carefully carrying a pitcher of lemonade. Carson had argued that he should come with them, but Patrick brushed his concern off, much to Carson's annoyance. Matthew held up the rear with a plate of Cook's famous ginger snaps.

"Where to?" Mary said cheerfully.

Matthew opened his mouth and then closed it. He was about to suggest his room, but it did not seem appropriate to have Mary in his bedroom after dark. Her room was out of the question too. He could only imagine how furious Lord Grantham would be if he found Matthew and Patrick in Mary's bedroom at night, especially dressed the way they were.

"Library?" he finally settled for.

"Sounds good to me," Mary said and flashed him a smile over her shoulder.

The three took their seats around the game table in the small library. Patrick had suggested a round of Dominos to pass the time. Mary poured them each a glass of ice cold lemonade while now and then glancing at Patrick who was shuffling the tiles. She handed Matthew a glass and he smiled at her.

"Thank you."

Patrick was a very good player, but unfortunately not very humble. Mary's competitive nature had her on the edge of her seat, huffing now and then when Patrick got rid of yet another tile. She glared at Matthew when he did not manage to block Patrick. Matthew just shrugged and grabbed another ginger snap.

"You're not helping at all, Matthew," Mary muttered.

"Are you planning on collecting all the tiles?" Patrick teased her. "You do know that the aim of the game it so get rid of them, right?"

"Oh do be quiet," she snapped and her brows furrowed in concentration. Finally she made her move, crossing her fingers under the table.

* * *

Mary gave up on the game after a while, opting to stretch out on one of the sofas by the open window. She fanned herself, trying to stay cool. She smiled weakly at Matthew when he came over to check on her.

"It's still so dreadfully hot," she said with a heavy sigh.

Mary made an effort to sit up to give Matthew room to join her. He gently grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down. She was too tired and hot to object, even though Patrick was in the room.

"Don't the two of you look like the perfect picture of marital bliss," Patrick drawled.

Matthew rolled his eyes at Patrick. "Well you look like a mischievous bachelor, or a husband who is up to no good, so I guess it's up to me to be a gentleman."

Patrick laughed and stretched out on the opposite sofa, his arms under his head and feet up on the opposite end. In his wrinkly robe, bare feet and tousled hair he did look quite disheveled.

Mary nuzzled in closer, curling up on the sofa next to Matthew. She sighed happily when Matthew placed his hand on her side, stroking gently.

"Mm, that's nice, Matthew."

"Be careful, Matthew," Patrick said and met Matthew's eyes. "Robert has quite a temper."

Matthew nodded, fully aware of what Patrick was implying. Still he could not make himself pull away from Mary who was now asleep with her head in his lap, her hand resting gently on his thigh. He stroked her hair, content at just watching her sleep.

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

_Thank you in advance for reviews and comments. The posting/revising happens faster with feedback (it's a fact!). Love it, love it! Please feel free to drop me a line. _

*** TEASER ***

Lady Grantham arranges for all of them to have a family outing to the pond, with swimming, playing and luncheon _en plein air_. Cora is elegantly showing off her latest French swimsuit. Lord Grantham in a tight fitting swimsuit is another matter. Later, they gather around a bonfire under the stars, listening to Lord Grantham telling ghost stories while Mary introduces Matthew to an American tasty treat.


	8. A Crawley Family Outing to the Pond

**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: none since the story takes place in 1907

**Summary**: Lady Grantham arranges for the family to have an outing to the pond, with swimming, playing and luncheon _en plein air_. Cora is elegantly showing off her latest swim fashion, though Lord Grantham in a tight fitting swimsuit is another matter entirely. A sudden summer thunderstorm has most of the Crawleys awake in the middle of the night. Lord Grantham makes a surprising discovery – in Mary's bed.

…

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

_Thank you so much for reviews with insightful comments, favoriting and story alerts. It's very inspiring to know that you are interested in this story. I've tried to respond to all of you, and I'm sad that I cannot respond personally to all the guests who were kind enough to leave a comment. Still, always know that I love to hear from you. As a writer, I especially enjoy hearing about the parts which spoke to you the most. It helps me in the development of future scenes and dialogue._

…

**SUMMER AT DOWNTON, 1907**

**PART VIII – A Crawley Family Outing to the Pond**

"Robert?" Cora looked up from her book and smiled at her husband as he entered her bedroom.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Wasn't it wonderful to hear the girls talking so excitedly about their afternoon together? All of them."

"It was," he agreed and gave her a gentle kiss before sliding between the sheets next to her.

"I was thinking…"

"Oh dear…" Robert chuckled, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Robert!" she made a face at him, but eventually broke into a wide grin. "Perhaps tomorrow that we could all go swimming, together. Make an outing of it. I'll have Cook prepare us a picnic lunch and O'Brien and Thomas can come with us. What do you say? Wouldn't it be lovely to spend some time with our children and the boys?"

Robert smiled at her, noticing the eagerness in her eyes. "Yes it would. It's a wonderful idea, Cora. Let's do it."

"Oh Robert," she exclaimed with a girlish laugh. "The girls will be so happy. They absolutely adore when you spend time with them."

"I don't know how they will feel about seeing their father in his swimming outfit," he muttered and patted his stomach.

Cora giggled and kissed his cheek. "They saw you in it last summer and survived, dear."

"Hmm."

"Oh do cheer up, Robert," she whispered against his lips. "I still adore you."

"Thank god for that," he muttered and kissed her firmly.

* * *

Sybil had not been able to hold back her squeal of delight when Lord Grantham announced the family outing at breakfast the next morning. Mary glanced at Matthew noticing his wide grin.

"Are you certain, Papa?" she said, sounding serious, but her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I recall that last summer you vowed never to go in the sun after turning into a lobster while we were in Bournemouth."

Her mother and sisters burst out laughing, remembering Robert's discomfort and embarrassment at getting sun burnt.

"Thank you, Mary, for reminding me of that," he said and made a face. "Perhaps I should go swimming in my summer suit?"

"Papa!" Sybil exclaimed, her eyes wide at the thought. He winked at her, and she giggled. "Papa, you're so silly."

"You should show your father more respect, young lady," he said sternly, though still smiling.

Sybil just laughed and tilted her head. "Please come with us. It sounds so lovely."

"Of course I will, Sybil darling."

* * *

Going swimming with Lord and Lady Grantham involved a little more preparation than the event from the day before. Thomas and Daniel had been sent down to the pond after breakfast to set up lounge chairs and a small canopy to shade Lord and Lady Grantham. Nearby, under an old oak tree, luncheon would be served. Carson was in the midst of setting the table when the family leisurely strolled down to the pond.

O'Brien took Cora's parasol as the countess eased down on one of the chairs. She smiled fondly at her maid.

"I think I'll let Robert get changed first," she said, indicating to the small changing tent erected nearby.

"Very well, my lady. I have all your things right here," O'Brien said, gesturing to the bag she had brought down with her. "Can I get you something, my lady?"

"Something cold to drink would be lovely."

"Of course, my lady."

Cora watched O'Brien head over to Carson. A moment later she returned with a glass of ice cold lemonade for the countess.

"Thank you O'Brien."

"You're most welcome, my lady."

"Mama! Come swim with us."

Cora turned her head and waved at Sybil who was standing thigh deep in the water, swinging her arms and spraying water in the process.

"In a moment, darling."

Sybil nodded and plunged into the water, swimming like a little otter, her head held high above the surface. Cora chuckled at the sight of her youngest daughter enjoying herself.

"Lord Grantham is finished, my lady."

"Thank you O'Brien."

Cora smiled up at her husband as he appeared in front of her, dressed in his swim suit. Robert had been right of course; he did not look quite as stylish as he once had. He was still a handsome man, she mused, even though his midsection had expanded some since first she met him.

Lord Grantham held his breath as he dipped his foot in the pond. The sound of his children playing with their cousins triggered fond memories of warm summer days spent by this very pond as a child. He had learned to swim here when he was six years old, and years later he had taught his three daughters to swim here too. _Two_ he corrected himself. Mary had learned to swim in Bournemouth the summer she turned five. He yelped as someone splashed him, very effectively shaking him out of his silent musings. Patrick grinned at him.

"Is it too chilly for you, your lordship?" he teased.

Robert laughed and ran into the water, taking Patrick down with him as he went under. The two came up laughing and with their hair on end. Cora chuckled at her husband's antics.

"You would think that he's a young man again, O'Brien," she said amused to her maid.

"Lord Grantham is very fond of 'em. I think they keep 'im young, my lady."

Cora nodded. She handed her glass to O'Brien and rose gracefully, slowly strolling over to the changing tent. O'Brien quickly followed, Cora's new bathing suit draped over her arm.

* * *

Cora emerged decked out in her new swimsuit. The red and white garment, which was definitely in the latest French fashion design, came with a matching little cap which O'Brien had arranged on Cora's head to protect her dark locks from getting wet. A little of Cora's hair was still visible in front, and a few strategically freed curls framed her face beautifully. She smiled at her husband as she slowly made her way to the water.

"Cora, my dear, you look stunning," Robert exclaimed.

Mary rolled her eyes, and Sybil giggled at their father's words.

"I tell you, he's madly in love with her," Matthew whispered in Mary's ear.

"Oh do be quiet," Mary snapped and shuddered at the implication.

Robert held out his hand to his wife, helping her into the water. She squealed a little and held on to his arm.

"It's a bit chilly."

"After a minute, it's lovely," Sybil assured her.

Cora let go of Robert's hand and stretched out in the water, turning over onto her back, kicking her feet. He swam over to her, and the two set off across the pond. Matthew chuckled and splashed Mary a little.

"Frolicking in the water, what a delightful pastime for a married couple."

"Matthew, honestly!" she all but yelled. "Will you please stop it? I do not wish to ever think of my parents like that."

Matthew laughed. "Perhaps some frolicking in the water with me will make you happy?"

She shot him a warning glare. "As long as you stop talking about my parents, like… like…"

"Like what, Mary?" he drawled, playing with her fingers, hidden from sight under the water.

"Like newlyweds!"

Matthew laughed and splashed her. "You should be happy for them. I hope I will be that in love when I'm their age, still feeling passion even after years of marriage and having children who are almost about to leave the nest."

Mary huffed and swam away from him. As much as she did not want to think of her parents being romantic with each other, she did not mind thinking about Matthew in that way. Though the thought of Matthew married to some faceless beauty, raising a family with her, and being madly in love with her, made Mary's eyes sting, and her stomach turn into a tight knot.

* * *

Patrick and Matthew were engaged in a splashing battle against the girls when Robert and Cora returned from their little swim. Matthew did not see them as they were coming up behind him. Mary moved to his left and he advanced on her, getting ready to splash her. She quickly jumped to the side, cleverly avoiding him. To Matthew's horror, it was not Mary who screamed when she was hit by the small deluge, but Cora. Matthew's jaw fell as he stared at her in shock.

"I... I'm so terribly sorry," he babbled. "Cousin Cora, I never would've…"

"You certainly should not," Cora snapped and wiped her face. She glared at Matthew as she moved closer to him. Then her face broke into a wicked grin and she dipped her hands under the water, spraying Matthew. "Robert, let's get them!"

Matthew laughed and tried to run from her, but she followed him, splashing him the whole time. Patrick and Matthew now found themselves up against not only Mary, Edith and Sybil, but their parents too. When the two boys cried for a reprieve a few minutes later, their request was denied and Robert dunked Patrick as Mary leapt onto Matthew's back taking him down with her. Cora laughed but stopped when Sybil splashed her. Turning around she grabbed her youngest daughter and twirled her around, Sybil's feet stirring up a cascade of water in the process.

Finally too tired to play anymore, Lord and Lady Grantham ran for cover on the beach. O'Brien was ready with Cora's towel, drying her mistress before holding her cover-up for her. Cora smiled at her and then ducked under the canopy to reclaim her seat on the lounge chair. Robert eased down on the other one, vigorously toweling his hair. Cora laughed at the sight of him.

"You look rather ridiculous, Robert. Come here, let me help you."

Robert moved over and sat down on the side of her chair, allowing her to run her fingers through his hair, trying to tame the wet curls. She muttered to herself when they refused to stay in place. He chuckled and stroked her thigh affectionately. She smiled at him, her eyebrow arched in warning.

"Thank you, my dear. Am I presentable again?" he said and kissed her.

"The children, Robert," she hissed.

"Perhaps we should come down for a swim just the two of us sometime?" he said with a teasing smile. "Perhaps early enough in the day that swimsuits would not be necessary?"

"Robert, as lovely as that sounds, this is not the place to discuss such things."

He laughed and kissed her again before getting up. He grabbed his clothes and headed to the tent to change.

"Mary!" Cora waved at her eldest daughter. "Luncheon will be ready in a few minutes. Please get your sisters and come change."

* * *

Mary made a face as O'Brien tugged a little too hard on her hair. She decided that next time she would ask for Rosie to come with them, if only to spare her hair.

"There you are, Lady Mary."

"Thank you, O'Brien."

Mary ducked out of the tent. She took a deep breath and fanned herself. The tent was hot enough with a sole occupant, but with two people in there at the same time it was stifling. She walked over to her mother who was already sitting by the table.

"Mary, my dear, you look lovely."

"Thank you, Mama."

"I'm so glad that we had that dress made for you. It is perfect for summer days like this."

Mary nodded. She liked it too. "It's a lovely frock really."

"Lemonade, Lady Mary?"

"Yes please, Carson." Mary smiled at the butler as he filled her glass.

Sybil came skipping taking her seat next to Cora.

"Oh Mama, it's been such a marvelous day."

Cora smiled and kissed her cheek. "It has, darling."

Once everyone was seated, luncheon was served. Conversations flowed easily around the table and laugher filled the afternoon as the Crawleys dined _en famille_ under the old oak tree down by the pond.

* * *

Lord and Lady Grantham lingered at the table, sipping their champagne and just enjoying themselves. Robert took Cora's hand and she smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek.

"It's been a lovely day, Robert."

"I'm glad. We should do it again sometime soon."

"Excuse me, your lordship," Carson said and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Carson?"

"The weather is changing," he said and gestured to the ominous clouds that were quickly approaching. "I would suggest that you and her ladyship take the children back to the house before the rain starts."

"Of course," Robert said and drained his glass before getting up. "Thank you for a lovely luncheon, Carson. Please give our compliments to Cook."

"I will certainly do that, your lordship."

Robert offered Cora his arm and called for everyone to return to the house. Matthew chased a screaming Sybil, while Edith was teasing Patrick. Mary slowed down, waiting for her parents to catch up with her. She took her father's other arm and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much, Papa. It was truly a lovely day."

"It was your mother's idea, really."

"Well then, thank you Mama for having such a brilliant idea."

Cora chuckled and hugged Robert's arm. "Thank you, my dear. I had a lovely time as well."

"I was thinking, Papa, that perhaps we could have a bonfire outside."

"I don't know, Mary," he said and looked up at the sky. "I think we're getting rain."

"Then perhaps another night?"

"How about tomorrow night, unless it's raining?"

"Wonderful!"

* * *

Mary was standing by the window in her room watching the storm raging outside. Thunder made the window panes rattle and she blinked when another flash of lightening crossed the dark night sky. She jumped when her door was flung open and Sybil came racing in. Mary opened her arms and Sybil ran straight to her, burrowing her face against Mary's chest as she hugged her hard.

"I'm scared, Mary," she whispered. Another clap of thunder made Sybil cry out and she trembled in Mary's arms.

"Hush, darling. It's just thunder. You're perfectly safe here."

"May I come in?"

Mary turned her head at the sound of her sister's voice. Edith was standing in the doorway looking pale as a sheet. Mary smiled and nodded. Edith hurried over to them.

"Come," Mary said and led Sybil over to the bed. "Get in."

Sybil crawled between the sheets, huddling under the covers as another loud clap hit overhead. Mary slipped in next to her and Edith on the other side. Mary ducked under the covers tickling Sybil.

"Mary!"

"What's more frightening, thunder or me tickling you?"

"You," Sybil muttered.

Mary laughed and pulled the covers down, tugging Sybil closer. She hummed softly in Sybil's ear, feeling her relax. Then another round started, louder than before and Sybil cried out in fright. A noise from the door made all three of them yelp.

"It's just us," Matthew said as he and Patrick stuck their heads through. "We were going to go downstairs to watch the storm from the library, but then we saw your door was open."

"Do come in," Mary said with a smile. "Seems that everyone is here anyway."

Patrick and Matthew stretched out at the foot of the bed, on top of the covers. Mary wrinkled her nose at the sight of Matthew's feet so close. He grinned and wiggled his toes closer to her face. She rolled her eyes at him and then pinched his big toe.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"Because you're annoying," she said smugly. "Unlike you, I have siblings. Remember that next time you think of teasing me, Matthew."

He chuckled and nodded. "My toe hurts. Will you kiss it better?"

"Yuck!" Sybil said and made a face. "Don't do it, Mary."

"Of course not," Mary said and rolled her eyes at Matthew's pathetic look.

Worried that she might hurt him again, Matthew pulled his feet closer and sat up, leaning against the bedpost.

"Perhaps we could play a game?" Edith suggested.

"How about _Touring_?" Matthew suggested.

"Grandmama gave me that for Christmas," Edith exclaimed happily.

"I know. We played once or twice, remember?"

"Oh, yes," she said, blushing a little at having forgotten about it.

"Where is it?" Patrick asked.

"Downstairs in the library."

He turned his head at Mary's response. "I will be right back then."

Sybil huddled closer to Mary as the thunder continued to rumble outside, but with candles burning in the room and the company of the others she did not feel quite so scared anymore.

* * *

"Not again," Matthew groaned and rolled his eyes as Sybil played a '_Puncture'_ card on his pile.

"Sorry," she giggled and bit her lip.

"Well played, Sybil," Mary said cheerfully. Matthew huffed, but she just laughed at him.

"Mary?"

They all fell silent at the sound of Lord Grantham's voice. The Earl was standing by the open door dressed in his robe and slippers, and an eyebrow raised in question at their gathering.

"I'm sorry, Papa. We didn't mean to wake you."

He held up his hand. "You didn't. The storm kept me awake so I was heading down to the library to read for a while. What's going on here?"

"We're playing a game," Sybil piped up.

Lord Grantham smiled at his youngest daughter, tucked in between her two sisters. "And why exactly, Sybil, are you not asleep in your own bed in the nursery?"

"I… I…"

"The storm is dreadful, Papa," Mary said quickly. "Sybil came to make sure that I was all right."

"I see." His eyebrows shot up and he rocked a little on the balls of his feet. "Am I to believe that _all_ of you came to check on Mary's wellbeing?"

The other three nodded quickly. Lord Grantham chuckled and shook his head. "Thick as thieves."

"You can play with us, Papa," Sybil said and gazed up at her father, her blue eyes more serious than usual.

"And what are we playing, my dear?"

"Touring!" she said and laughed.

"Oh dear." Lord Grantham scratched his head. "I seem to remember getting hit with every bad card possible last time. You better go easy on an old man."

"Of course, Papa," Mary said with a sweet smile.

"That's enough, young lady," he said sternly as he pulled a chair over.

Mary gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will still play the '_Collision'_ card on your pile, Papa."

Matthew burst out laughing, not even stopping when Robert gave him a playful glare.

* * *

On his way back to bed, Lord Grantham had stopped the hall boy, asking him to inform Cook and Carson that everyone would be down late for breakfast the next morning. Cora who had slept through the storm was usually a late sleeper anyway so he did not really expect her to call for O'Brien until after eight thirty or so.

With his hands in his pockets Robert strolled down the hall, looking at the paintings as he passed, now and then stopping to pay a bit more attention to some detail he had not noticed before. When he eventually made it back to his room he stood for a moment watching Cora sleep. Her face was relaxed and she was so quiet, had it not been for her chest moving he might have worried about her. He stroked his fingers over her soft cheek. She stirred, but did not wake up. Careful as not to wake her, he slipped under the covers and spooned up behind her, pulling her closer. With his nose buried in his wife's dark hair, Lord Grantham finally fell asleep. The storm had moved on, now engulfing the Earl and Downton Abbey in quiet darkness.

_**To be Continued…**_

.

_Thank you in advance for reviews and comments. The posting/revising happens faster with feedback (it's a fact!). Love it, love it! Please feel free to drop me a line. _

***** TEASER *****

The story continues in **Part 9 – The Lady in Blue**. When the weather changes again, Mary is granted her request of having a bonfire. Gathered around the fire pit the Crawley family share memories and stories while introducing Matthew to an American treat. As the night gets darker, Lord Grantham tells the story of _the Lady in Blue_, and why she still haunts Downton Abbey.


	9. the Lady in Blue

**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: none since the story takes place in 1907

**Summary**: When the weather changes again, Mary is granted her request of having a bonfire. Gathered around the fire pit the Crawley family share memories and stories while introducing Matthew to an American treat. As the night gets darker, Lord Grantham tells the story of _the Lady in Blue_, and why she still haunts Downton Abbey.

…

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

_Thank you so much for reviews with insightful comments, favoriting and story alerts. It's very inspiring to know that you are interested in this story. I've tried to respond to all of you, and I'm sad that I cannot respond personally to all the guests who were kind enough to leave a comment. Still, always know that I love to hear from you. As a writer, I especially enjoy hearing about the parts which spoke to you the most. It helps me in the development of future scenes and dialogue._

…

**SUMMER AT DOWNTON, 1907**

**PART IX – the Lady in Blue**

Matthew ran down the stairs to breakfast. He was starving. The house buzzed with energy this morning. It was as if the storm had not only cleansed the air and broken the heat, but also sent a burst of energy into everyone. He could hear the maids chattering and giggling as they went by with their morning duties. Daniel whistled as he came around the corner, but stopped the moment he saw Matthew. Matthew just waved at him not to worry about it.

"Good morning, Master Matthew," Daniel said and smiled at him. "After you."

"Good morning, Daniel."

Matthew entered the dining room and took his usual seat. Daniel went straight to the buffet, checking on the dishes to see if any needed replenishing.

"Good morning, Matthew," Lord Grantham said and looked up from his paper. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you."

"It's a relief that the heat has finally broke."

Matthew nodded. "I agree. Though yesterday was rather wonderful."

Robert looked up again and smiled. "It was, wasn't it?"

"Since I don't have any siblings, it was mostly just the three of us when I was little. As nice as it was, it was not the same as this," Matthew tried to explain.

"I know. I hope that you know how glad Cora and I are that you decided to come and spend the summer with us here at Downton."

"I do," Matthew said and smiled.

"What am I doing," Robert exclaimed and waved at Matthew. "Here I'm going on and on about things when you have nothing but a cup of tea in front of you. Go get yourself some breakfast, my boy."

Matthew laughed and got up. "Thank you. I think Thomas just brought some more bacon."

"I believe you're right. I can smell it. The egg dish is quite tasty. I highly recommend it."

"Good morning, Papa."

Matthew's head turned at the sound of Mary's voice. They smiled at each other and he watched her kiss her father's cheek before joining him at the buffet.

"Good morning, Mary."

"Matthew. Did you manage to get any sleep after retiring to your room last night?"

"I did, thank you."

"I was a little worried that Patrick might have kept you awake all night, running through the empty wings like crazy spirits."

"Mary," Lord Grantham sighed. "Why would Patrick do such a thing?"

"Oh, he has!"

Robert rolled his eyes but before he could respond, the object of their argument walked through the door, only looking a little worse for wear.

"Is there any coffee?" Patrick muttered.

"Well good morning to you too," Matthew said cheerfully.

"What? Ah, yes, good morning."

"Sybil and Edith are eating upstairs this morning," Mary said as she passed Robert. "I met Nanny carrying a tray on my way down."

"Oh, all right."

"Papa?"

"Hmm?" Robert looked up from his paper.

"Can we have a bonfire tonight?"

Matthew looked up at Mary's request, his eyes moving between her and Robert as they discussed the request. Lord Grantham called Carson over, asking him a few questions which Carson confirmed.

"Carson, do you think that Cook has any marshmallows and Graham biscuits?"

"I'm not sure, Lady Mary, but I will certainly check. If not it should not be too hard to make."

Mary smiled at him. "Thank you."

Matthew frowned. "What is a _marsh mallow_?"

Mary smiled and touched his arm. "It's a fluffy type of sweet. Mama brought the recipe from America. They are used in S'mores."

"_S'mores_?" Matthew frowned at the unfamiliar name.

"It's delicious! I'll show you how to make one, tonight when we have the bonfire."

"All right. If you're certain that I will like it."

"Oh you will!" she was quick to assure him. "It is sweet and crunchy and it has chocolate."

"Chocolate? Well, then it can't be that bad."

"It's not bad at all, though it is a little messy, but it tastes so good."

Matthew smiled at her excitement. "I can hardly wait."

* * *

When he reached the gathering around the bonfire Matthew took the empty seat next to Mary. "Sorry I'm late." He smiled apologetically at Lord and Lady Grantham sitting on the bench on his right with Sybil between them. Edith and Patrick were on his and Mary's left, with Downton behind them. The three benches had been carefully arranged around the fire pit so that the smoke would not come at them.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to join us, or if you had perhaps forgotten, or fallen asleep," Mary said with a little smirk.

He returned her teasing smile with a gentler one and nudged her arm. "Of course not. I was writing to mother. She wrote to me last week and I have put off answering her."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lord Grantham said and nodded in approval. "A good man treats his mother with respect. How is Mrs. Crawley?"

"Mother is very well, thank you for asking," Matthew said and smiled at Robert. "She is in Brighton, visiting an old friend. She finds the sea air quite refreshing. They are walking on the beach and spending time discovering cozy tea parlors and dusty old antique shops."

"How lovely!" Cora said happily. "Remember, Robert, when we were in Brighton? The summer before Mary was born."

Robert actually blushed as she reminded him of their romantic trip to the south coast.

"Mama," Sybil whispered impatiently next to her.

"Of course darling. Hold your stick still now."

Matthew watched in fascination as Cora put a soft little white square on the tip of the stick Sybil was holding. Mary took his hand and placed a similar one in his palm.

"_This_, Matthew, is a _marshmallow_."

Matthew squeezed it a little. It was covered in icing sugar which stuck to his fingers. Mary took it from him again and jammed it onto a stick. She held it out to him and he took it, frowning slightly as what to do with it. He watched her prepare one for herself and when she stuck it into the bonfire, holding it over the glowing coals he did the same. A moment later he cried out in surprise when his marshmallow caught fire. Mary laughed and pulled it out of the fire, blowing at the flame. Matthew sighed at the sad charred remains of what had once been a fluffy white confection.

"It is harder than it looks," he said with a heavy sigh.

"You'll figure it out, Matthew," Cora said and smiled at him. "When I was a little girl we used to spend the summers in the Adirondacks. It's a beautiful area with lakes and woods in upstate New York. My father's cousin had a large summer house there, sitting right on the edge of a beautiful lake. That's where I learned to toast marshmallows and make S'mores."

"Mary says that they are delicious."

Cora nodded. "As a child I thought they were the best thing ever invented. We did not have chocolate very often, you see."

"Grandmama sends us lovely chocolate from America," Sybil added. "Hershey's milk chocolate."

"It is much sweeter than the chocolate we had when I was little," Cora said and stroked Sybil's hair. "The marshmallows added some much needed sweetness back then, making it so delicious."

Mary reached for the plate she had prepared with the square Graham biscuits and chocolate. She pulled her marshmallow out of the fire and placed it on the chocolate adding the top biscuit, pressing down gently as she removed the stick. She held up the finished sandwich to Matthew.

"This is a S'more!" Mary laughed at the impressed look on Matthew's face. "Here, you take this one and I'll make another one with your marshmallow."

"Mine is probably burned to a crisp," he muttered.

"Nonsense," she huffed and took the stick from him.

Matthew held the S'more in his hand watching her make another one. To his amazement his marshmallow, though slightly charred on the outside, was all gooey and white inside. When she pressed down on the biscuits some melted chocolate and white goo oozed out on the side. Matthew looked away when she licked the side, scooping up the escaping morsels.

"Try it Matthew!" Sybil said and laughed.

Matthew looked at her. Sybil had chocolate on her cheek and her hands were sticky. Carefully holding his napkin under the treat, he bit into it. Crumbs and chocolate stuck to his lips as the sweet flavor filled his mouth. His eyes widened and he looked at Mary.

"It is very good," he said excitedly, after having wiped his mouth.

Mary nodded and popped the last piece into her mouth before wiping her fingers. Matthew chuckled as he overheard Cora telling Sybil not to lick her fingers.

"One more, and then it's off to bed for you, darling," Cora said and kissed Sybil's cheek.

"Oh Mama, do I have to?"

"Yes you do. Nanny told me how tired you were this morning. You need a good night's sleep, my dear."

Sybil huffed. "Stupid storm."

"Sybil," Matthew called to her. "Would you mind helping me?"

Sybil skipped over and crawled onto his lap, taking the stick from him. Matthew listened amused as she instructed him in preparing the crackers and chocolate before toasting the marshmallow. Mary's muttered comment about her little sister's bossy nature only made him smile more. Sybil huffed at Mary, but when Matthew asked her a question she returned her attention to their joint effort of making the best S'more in the history of Downton.

* * *

Sybil had been sent to bed once her eyes started to droop. She was quite unwilling to give up her warm and comfortable spot curled up on Matthew's lap. Nanny's stern request that she come at once finally won out and she kissed Matthew and her parents good night. She looked longingly at the gathering around the bonfire as she walked back inside holding Nanny's hand.

Cora was curled up next to Lord Grantham, her head resting on his shoulder. O'Brien had draped a blanket over her legs so she was warm and comfortable. The heat from the fire and the delight of being with her husband and children had Cora in a blissful haze as she started to drift off.

Lord Grantham on the other hand was wide awake; speaking quite animatedly about what life had been like at Downton when he was a child.

"Robert, I overheard one of the maids the other day saying something about a ghost," Patrick started, his eyes twinkling.

"Ah, yes," Robert said with a heavy sigh.

"What ghost?" Edith asked, her voice rising a little as she looked between Patrick and her father. "There are no ghosts at Downton."

"Except for Patrick running around in a sheet now and then!"

"Very funny, Mary."

"My pleasure, Patrick."

"Cousin Robert, is there really a ghost here?"

"There is, Matthew. She died many years ago, but her spirit still haunts the rooms and hallways."

"Who was she?"

"Say you're only joking, Papa." Edith's face was pale.

"I'm not." He looked at each of them in turn, seriously meeting their eyes, making sure he had their complete attention. "She is called _the Lady in Blue_. It's thought that she died of a broken heart, but does not know that she is dead. Having last seen her fiancé here at Downton, she now wanders the hallways searching for him, endlessly hoping to see him again."

"How do you know it's true?" Matthew asked, spellbound by the story.

"Because I have seen her."

"You have not!" Mary exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"I certainly have, Mary. I was coming out of the music room when I saw her across the hall. She reminded me of my aunt Roberta when she was young, except for the hair and the face. It seemed more old fashion. I called out to her, but she did not seem to hear me. When I walked towards her she turned and headed towards the stairs. I could hear her footsteps, but when I looked up, she was gone."

"She came into my room once," Cora said so softly it sounded almost eerie.

"What?" Edith squeaked, grabbing Patrick's arm.

"I was awake because a certain young lady," she smiled at Mary. "refused to stay asleep, kicking and moving around, clearly impatient to make her presence known to the world."

"You were pregnant with me?" Mary whispered.

"I was. Your Papa was asleep. I was standing by the window, watching the moon when I felt something cold against my neck, as if someone was blowing cold air on me. It was early summer, and just as warm as this year, so there was no reason for ice cold air. I turned and there she was. She was looking at my stomach. When she touched it, I felt cold again and I gasped. She shimmered once, and then she was gone."

Mary screamed as ice cold fingers touched her neck and shoulder. She threw herself against Matthew, shaking. He held her protectively in his arms, turning his head when he heard a chuckle. Rosie was standing there with a blanket.

"Rosie!" Matthew laughed and sighed in relief at the sight of her.

"Good evening, Master Matthew," she said and put a blanket over Mary's legs. "I'm sorry, Lady Mary. I didn't mean t' frighten ye."

Lord and Lady Grantham grinned at each other. They could not have asked for a more timely appearance from Mary's maid.

"Thank you Rosie," Cora said and smiled at the young woman.

Rosie nodded and returned inside. Mary watched her leave. She was still in Matthew's arms, but she refused to move as long as her father felt the need to keep telling scary stories. Matthew pulled the blanket up higher over her as she leaned against him. He stroked her back to comfort her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Don't crowd Matthew, Mary," Lord Grantham said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's quite all right, Cousin Robert," Matthew said quickly. "I wouldn't want Mary to feel that she can't turn to me when she's frightened."

Mary was just about to object to him treating her like a '_damsel in distress'_ but stopped herself as she realized that Matthew was actually giving her a perfectly good reason to be this close to him in the presence of her parents.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Matthew," Cora said and smiled fondly at him.

"Yes, well, Mary lives at Downton so she needs to learn to deal with _the Lady in Blue_," Robert said and met Mary's dark eyes. "She cannot run to Matthew every time."

"And I will not," Mary assured him.

Lord Grantham nodded. Taking another sip of his brandy he leaned back, allowing Cora to snuggle in next to him again.

"She is not the only ghost at Downton, you know. There is also a young girl and a little boy who still play here."

"Children?" Edith gasped. "What happened to them?"

"No one really knows," Robert said with a sigh. "My father, your grandpapa, thought that they had died from typhus. Nanny always said that they were the children of one of the maids. According to Nanny the maid kept them hidden upstairs, only allowing them to come down and play at night when the family was asleep."

"How sad," Edith whispered. She shivered and moved closer to Patrick who put his arm around her.

"I never quite believed Nanny's story. It somehow seems impossible to keep two children hidden like that, even in a house as large as Downton."

"Perhaps they were here visiting and something happened to them?" Matthew suggested.

"Perhaps," Robert said and smiled at him. "They have been spotted all over the estate, especially on the second floor, close to the nursery, the servants' stairs and over by the gate."

"The nursery?" Edith exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Edith," Mary drawled. "Your dollies are perfectly safe."

Matthew chuckled softly but stopped when Edith spoke up.

"I do _not_ play with dolls anymore! You know that, Mary."

"I saw you playing house with Sybil the other day. It looked to me like you refused to let her have Petunia."

"Portia!" Edith yelled.

"Girls, girls," Cora said and sighed.

Mary leaned her head against Matthew's shoulder. He was stroking her back under the blanket. She shifted a little to make sure that her parents could not see what he was doing.

"Are you comfortable?" he whispered to her when she moved.

"Very."

Robert looked down at his wife who was almost asleep. "Perhaps it is time for us all to retire?"

Mary sighed and nodded. She got up and smiled at Matthew when he draped the blanket over her shoulders. They walked slowly side-by-side back to the house. Matthew made her slow down a little, allowing the others to enter first.

"I really enjoyed tonight," he whispered to her, stroking her fingers as she slipped her hand into his.

Mary nodded. "It was lovely. I wish in a way that it wasn't over."

"Perhaps if you're not too tired, that I can come to your room later?"

Mary glanced at her parents who had just disappeared inside the library. She nodded.

"I'd like that." She stopped and gently touched his arm. "You must promise me to be careful. If anyone sees you entering my room…"

"I know," he said and smiled. "It's not the first time. I'll be as quiet as a ghost."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Don't scare me, or I'll scream."

"I promise never to scare you, Mary."

Mary smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Well, good night then, Matthew."

With a last smile she hurried to catch up with her parents as they went upstairs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Note: No one knows for certain when and where the s'mores were first invented. The girl scouts of America claim to have the first written record of this tasty treat. Even so, they might not have invented it. I want to give that honor to the Levinson family and their friends :)

_**To be Continued…**_

.

_Thank you in advance for reviews and comments. The posting/revising happens faster with feedback (it's a fact!). Love it, love it! Please feel free to drop me a line. _

*** **TEASER** ***

_Will Matthew visit Mary's room again? What would happen should they be discovered? In the next chapter the Downton Olympics are almost here and the Crawleys are getting ready to host the Russell family for the Opening of the Games festivities. Matthew experiences a severe case of jealousy as he watches Mary dance. A conversation with Lord Grantham does not make the situation any better. Matthew is now more determined than ever to win at the games as the story continues in _**Part X: the Opening Ceremony**

**A/N:** Some of you have expressed an interest in more intimate Mary and Matthew scenes. Even though I don't feel it right for them to become lovers, I would consider having them explore some intimacy beyond kissing. As far as I'm concerned, Mary and Matthew are far more innocent than fifteen sixteen year olds today. As a young lady, Mary would have been sheltered from all knowledge of intimate things until her wedding. Matthew would most likely have had some knowledge, but since his father died when Matthew was quite young I expect that his knowledge might still be lacking, especially since he has not yet entered university. I also see my Matthew as an honorable young man who would not violate Mary, or take any liberties with her, that she was not willing to embrace. In fact, I see _Mary_ as being the one pushing Matthew into more daring encounters.

_I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Do you wish for Mary and Matthew to become more intimate? Why, or why not?_ Perhaps I will write two possible scenarios. I haven't yet decided.


	10. The Opening Ceremony

**Rating**: PG-13 (for kissing, and Edwardian teenagers whispering about what happens between husband and wife while 'groping and touching' a bit)  
**Spoilers**: none since the story takes place in 1907

**Summary**: The Crawleys are getting ready to host the Russell family for the Opening of the Downton Games. Matthew experiences a severe case of jealousy as he watches Mary dance. A conversation with Lord Grantham does not make the situation any better. Matthew is now more determined than ever to win at the games.

.

**Note**: If the thought of a fifteen year old girl kissing a sixteen year old boy bothers you, I suggest that you either close your eyes when you see that coming, or that you find something else to read. Oh and heavens, if you think it shocking that Edwardian teenagers were interested in sex and were filled with hormones just like modern day teenagers, perhaps you should skip the last part of this chapter which is set in Lady Mary's bedroom :)

…

_I want to thank everyone who shared input on where I should take this story. I have considered your thoughts, and mine, and I am pleased to say that we are 'moving forward' ;) Please know that your thoughts and comments were seriously considered and very valuable in my creative writing process. Please continue to share your thoughts and ideas. The Muse highly appreciates it!_

…

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

…

**SUMMER AT DOWNTON, 1907**

.

**PART X – The Opening Ceremony  
**

Matthew was giddy with excitement as he strolled through the open doors from the library. A large tent had been erected on the main lawn and underneath it footmen and maids were running around setting up for the dinner party that same evening. He could hear Carson's deep voice as the butler gave orders to his staff.

Ducking under the tent he walked up to Daniel. "Hello."

"Hello, Master Matthew," the young footman said and smiled at him.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"We will be victorious, Master Matthew," Daniel said with a wide grin.

"Daniel!"

Daniel made an apologetic face. "I've got to go."

Matthew nodded and watched as Daniel hurried over to Carson, picking up a basket of silverware and a jug of steaming water. Continuing his walk, Matthew inspected the banners which marked the finish line for the 100m and relay race. He touched the flapping flag with the Grantham crest. They looked much fancier than the sticks they had used during their practice runs.

"Matthew, there you are."

Matthew turned and smiled at Lord Grantham. "Cousin Robert."

"Are you excited, my boy?" Robert asked with a grin.

"I am!" Matthew said and laughed.

Robert put his arm around Matthew's shoulders and together they walked the different parts of the event course.

"Mary is very fond of you," Robert said as the two stood watching the long jump pit.

"I can assure you that I've been nothing but honorable towards Cousin Mary," Matthew said quickly.

Robert nodded. "Of course. I'm not accusing you of anything improper, Matthew." He sighed and looked up at the house. "One day Patrick will continue my legacy here. When that day comes I hope that he will have as strong and devoted wife by his side, as I've had in Cora."

Matthew nodded. "I'm sure he will."

"When she was a little girl, Mary thought that Downton would be hers. She even fought Patrick for it once."

"She did?" Matthew couldn't help but chuckle at the visual Robert's comment had invoked.

"She did. I had to break them apart."

"You wish for Patrick to marry Mary."

"I do. They are well suited for each other. She will be a wonderful countess some day. And Patrick, well, he needs someone who can stand up to him and keep him focused."

"What about love?"

Robert sighed. He rested his hand on Matthew's shoulder, meeting his eyes. "Love might come with time. It did for Cora and me. I know that Mary and Patrick are fond of each other, and that gives me confidence that they will have a successful marriage."

Matthew swallowed, unsure of what to say. "I hope that you're right," he finally managed to say, his voice slightly strained.

"Downton is in my blood, Matthew. It is my fourth child. I am as concerned about its future as that of my daughters'."

Matthew wanted to shout at him, and shake some sense into the Earl. How could Lord Grantham be so dense? Downton was a beautiful estate, but that was all. It was not a living being. It pained Matthew how Robert was willing to use his eldest daughter as a pawn in a game to keep the estate intact.

"Please forgive me, Cousin Robert, but I need to go inside to prepare for the ceremony."

"Of course," Robert said and patted Matthew's shoulder. "Thank you for listening to my rambling about the future."

"Any time," Matthew lied.

* * *

"Sybil, don't touch your hair! And stop twirling."

Mary gave her little sister a stern look. Sybil was dressed in a flowing cream colored dress and soft ballet shoes. Her hair had been arranged with a small tiara of pink rosebuds and silver ribbons. She was spinning around watching the gauzy fabric fan out around her.

"But Mary, look how lovely it is," she said cheerfully and grinned at her sister.

"You're very pretty, and I want you to stay that way."

Sybil sighed and sat down on a chair by the window watching Rosie pin up Mary's hair. Mary was to play the role of Athena. Edith and Sybil, dressed alike as young dryads, the mythological wood nymphs, would be leading the procession.

A knock on the door was followed by Matthew's smiling face. Mary waved for him to come in. Matthew was for the occasion dressed in a white suit with the Grantham crest tied around his arm, stating which team he represented.

"You look very smart, Matthew," Mary said and smiled at him as their eyes met in the mirror.

"Thank you. Patrick is fussing over his hair, but he should be here shortly."

Mary chuckled at the thought. "Don't let him hear you say that."

Matthew shrugged. He took a seat next to Sybil, smiling fondly at her. "You look very pretty, Sybil."

"Thank you!"

During the planning of the opening ceremony they had come to the conclusion that it would be best for Patrick and Matthew to wear their team suits while greeting the guests. That way they would only need to remove their jackets and shirts before slipping into their togas. No one wanted to give away the surprise, and having Matthew and Patrick in togas would most definitely do that. Mary and her sisters were not to join the festivities until later.

Patrick had been so excited when he had managed to find the sheet music that was referenced in his Olympic booklet. The tune had been played at the first modern Olympic Games in Athens in 1896, and tonight, the small orchestra hired to play after dinner, were to play the Olympic theme while the teams marched in.

Earlier in the week Lord Grantham had asked to join their last planning meeting. Mary's eyebrows had arched in amusement at the excitement on her father's face.

"What is it?"

"I have a gift for Patrick and Matthew," he said and placed the quite large parcel in the middle of the table. "Go ahead, open it."

Patrick pulled the string and tore the brown paper open. Inside was a stack of white clothes.

"Boys' undergarments? Honestly, Papa," Mary said and wrinkled her nose.

Lord Grantham laughed and shook his head. "No my dear, athletic uniforms."

Matthew grabbed one of the white sleeveless jerseys and held it up. They all gasped at the sight of the Grantham crest on the front left. Matthew turned it over only to reveal the name _Barrow_ written in black letters on the back.

"This is brilliant!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Patrick and Matthew rifled through the outfits sorting out the different sets of jerseys and matching white shorts. It turned out that Lord Grantham had given them four outfits each. He watched in delight as the two boys shared their excitement with their cousins. When Patrick removed his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt Robert's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Patrick laughed and his hands stilled for a moment.

"Mary and Edith, please turn around."

Mary sighed and rolled her eyes. "I've seen you without a shirt before, Patrick."

"Still, I don't feel comfortable undressing in front of you in the presence of your father."

"Fine," Mary huffed and turned around.

Patrick tossed his shirt on the sofa and pulled the team jersey over his head. "You may look now."

They all gazed at him as he slowly turned to give them a complete view of the front and back of the Downton team's new uniform.

"It's perfect! Thank you ever so much, Papa," Mary said and kissed Robert's cheek.

"I'm glad that you like them. I have another surprise for you, but it will have to wait until the day of the games."

Mary huffed, but he just smiled at her. Matthew was too excited about the new uniforms to really care one way or another. Edith was chatting excitedly with Patrick as she touched his new outfit pretending to straighten it over his shoulders.

* * *

As darkness fell over Downton on the night of the Opening Ceremony, torches were lit to line the entrance. After greetings and introductions had been made, Billy Russell and his friends bid Lord and Lady Grantham farewell as they went inside to join the younger Crawleys.

"This is a very dramatic change to our usual family gatherings," Lady Flohra Russell said and fanned herself.

"My daughters and their cousins have planned tonight's event in secrecy," Lady Grantham said with a smile.

"And you allowed this?" Lady Flohra said surprised. "What if it is not at all appropriate?"

"My husband has been involved to some degree," Cora assured her. "I do trust my daughters not to do something outrageously distasteful."

"Cora dear," Robert said fondly and touched her shoulder. "I believe that they are ready."

She watched him walk over to the musicians, quietly conferring with the leader for a moment before returning to her side again.

"Is everything all right, dear?"

"Perfectly so," he assured her.

A drum roll brought silence under the tent. A steady drum beat followed, adding some drama to the quiet evening. Suddenly a faint shadow emerged from the darkness and as she came closer to the torches, Lady Grantham recognized her youngest daughter.

"Oh, Sybil," she whispered and her hand went to her chest at the sight of Sybil in her dress.

Sybil ran across the lawn; spreading handfuls of rose petals from a small bowl. She twirled and leaped as she danced to the music which had now changed to flute and soft violins. A moment later Edith joined her, dressed in an identical outfit. The two girls smiled as they kept dancing. When the rose petals were gone they put their bowls down and took each other's hands, twirling around, their dresses and hair fanning behind them.

The two girls finally came to a stop, sinking to the ground like two little swans. The music stopped immediately. Before anyone could react, Mary stepped out of the darkness, flanked by Patrick and Matthew, holding her hands; all three dressed as ancient Greeks.

"I welcome you to the first Downton Games," Mary said loud and clear.

"As the Goddess Athena once protected the city of Athens, we give you the Maiden of Downton," Patrick said, his voice deep in the darkness.

"The Athenians dedicated the olive branch as a sign of peace and victory," Matthew's voice rang in the dark. "During the ancient games, peace was declared between warring nations. Today we come together as friends and family, honoring that tradition by extending a hand of friendship."

Sybil and Edith rose from the ground and took Mary's hands, leading her closer. Music started again and Mary's clear voice filled the air. Edith and Sybil danced and twirled around her. When Lord Grantham looked up to see if Patrick and Matthew would join the girls, it was only to find them gone, as if vanished into thin air. He drew in a sharp breath of air at the eeriness of their disappearance.

Once the song ended, Mary sank to her knees, arms extended above her head, framing the moon between her hands. A loud gasp went through the audience at this masterful choreography. As they sat stunned, Carson stepped up behind Mary.

"In the tradition of the ancient games, the athletes vow to compete in fairness and with honor. Victory will be awarded based on effort, not allegiance. The golden laurels will be placed on each winning competitor's head in recognition of his achievement," Carson's voice boomed. "We will all honor our winners with befitting praise, acknowledging their skill, and refrain from ridiculing remarks, not befitting of true sportsmanship."

While Carson spoke, the three girls ran off into the darkness. The butler paused and gazed at the crowd.

"Before we officially declare the games open, please allow me to introduce to you this year's competitors."

Carson stepped over to the side and everyone's eyes again went to the alley of torches. The orchestra started to play the official Olympic tune as Sybil and Edith walked in, straight as little arrows, carrying the Olympic flag and the Greek flag. Mary followed them, holding the torch up high in front of her. Behind her Billy Russell led his team, carrying the flag with the Russell's family crest. The Haxby team was dressed in dark suits and white trousers, the Russell crest sewn onto the left breast pocket.

Mary stopped in the middle of the lawn, Edith and Sybil on either side of her. The flags moved slowly in the gentle evening breeze, and the torch crackled as a few sparks escaped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the competitors from Haxby Park, led by Master William Russell, who is carrying his family's crest."

Billy led his team over to the left of Sybil, the four of them lining up next to each other. Last to enter was the Downton team, led by Patrick, carrying the Grantham crest. Their white suits looked very smart and offset the Haxby Park team very nicely.

"Representing Downton Abbey, Master Patrick Crawley carries the crest of Grantham."

"Lord and Lady Grantham, honored guests, friends and family, as the heir to Haxby Park I am proud to present the Haxby team to you," Billy said loudly. "On my left we have Master Colin Wright, next to him Master Eric Wellington and the last member of our team is young Master Andrew Wright."

Each boy stepped forward as Billy introduced them, arm across the chest.

"As invited guests and athletes, we promise to honor the Olympic code of ethics and behave in an honorable manner, as true sportsmen."

"This we promise!" the three boys echoed.

As Billy stepped back, Patrick stepped forward. "Lord and Lady Grantham, honored guests, friends and family, as the heir to Downton Abbey, I am proud to present the Downton team to you. On my right, my cousin, Master Matthew Crawley, next to him, Thomas Barrow, and last but not least, Daniel Jones."

Like the Haxby team, the Downton boys stepped forward to be recognized.

"As hosts and athletes, we promise to honor the Olympic code of ethics and behave in an honorable manner, as true sportsmen."

"This we promise!" the three boys echoed.

Amused laughter broke out under the tent when it became clear that the honor statement was in fact rehearsed, and the words chosen with care. Silence fell again as Mary stepped forward.

"As our athletes have stated their allegiance and promised to uphold the honor of the games, we want to pay homage to the ancient Greeks for inventing them. We present to you, not only the flags and crests of the competing teams, but the flag of Greece in memory and recognition of the Ancient Games, and the Olympic flag in recognition of the modern day games."

Daniel and Colin stepped forward and took the flags from Sybil and Edith. Together with Patrick and Billy they walked over to the side where holders had been set up for the purpose of securing the flags. The Union Jack was already placed high above them and it flapped in the wind as the four flags were arranged around it.

The boys return to the others, hands clasped behind their backs. Mary raised her torch a little higher and Carson's voice filled the darkness again.

"Please stand while we honor the King."

Everyone scrambled to their feet to join him in singing 'God Save the King'. After a moment of silence, everyone sat down again. Mary looked at her father and smiled.

"We call upon Lord Grantham to officially open the Downton Summer Games of 1907."

Robert got up and walked over to her, taking the torch. The two walked side by side over to the large oil lamp which would serve as the eternal flame. Robert lowered the torch and lit the wick. Flames licked the darkness as they shot up towards the sky. A loud gasp was followed by loud clapping. Mary and Lord Grantham stepped back and faced the tent.

"I hereby declare the Downton Summer Games of 1907 open!"

Cheering and clapping erupted and Mary laughed as she met her father's eyes.

"That was excellent, Papa," she whispered.

He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the tent together.

* * *

"Mary." Cora pulled her daughter aside as she came downstairs after changing. "I want you to spend some time with Billy Russell and Patrick tonight."

"Yes, Mama," Mary said and rolled her eyes.

"Mary!" Cora grabbed her arm. "Both of them are very fond of you. In a few years I would not be surprised if either, or perhaps both of them set out to court you. You could do much worse than ending up as the next Countess of Grantham, or the mistress of Haxby Park."

"I don't care about…" Her mother's tight grip on her arm stopped Mary mid sentence and she met her mother's serious gaze. With a sigh she nodded. "Yes, Mama."

"Don't look so glum, Mary," Cora said with a smile. "I'm sure you will have a wonderful evening. To have three young men fawning over you is only the beginning, my dear. Once you are presented in London you will have more suitors than you ever imagined." Cora affectionately stroked Mary's cheek. "You are growing up to be a beautiful young woman, Mary. Boys and young men will notice you. You need to learn how to deal with them, firmly, but charmingly. To spend time with your cousins and Billy Russell will be good for you. Consider it a preparation if you like for your Season."

"Yes, Mama."

Cora smiled at her and then left to join her husband outside. Mary stood alone in the grand hallway pondering her mother's words, never noticing the silent spectator where he stood in the shadows. The old butler had watched her grow up and he would watch over Lady Mary until the day he died. The sadness on the girl's face tugged at his heart and he wanted to go to her, but propriety prevented him from doing so. Instead he silently turned and disappeared downstairs.

* * *

Mary had been seated next to Billy Russell. Matthew was sitting between Lady Flohra, Billy's mother, and Lady Rosamund. He had a perfect view of Mary, but was not close enough to be able to talk to her. Further down the table he spotted Cora, wondering for a brief moment if she had placed him where he was in order to watch him. Thinking it silly, he shrugged it off. He wished that his younger cousins had been allowed to dine with them. He would gladly have exchanged Lady Flohra for Sybil, even Edith for that matter, but the Dowager Countess had firmly stated that Sybil and Edith should not be present. Cora and Robert had reluctantly agreed.

"How do you find Downton, Matthew?"

"I'm having a lovely time here, Lady Flohra," he said and smiled at her.

"It is such a beautiful estate, and your cousins are lovely girls. Mary is becoming more and more beautiful every time I see her."

Matthew glanced at Mary and nodded. "She's very pretty."

"I'm sure that you and Patrick will be fiercely watching over her once she's presented in London. She's bound to have a string of suitors out the door," Lady Flohra said which a chuckle.

Matthew frowned. He did not like the sound of that at all. "I suppose."

"I'm glad that my daughters are still young."

"I think that I had the pleasure of meeting your daughter Jane at Mary's birthday."

"Of course. My youngest was unwell and had to stay home."

"How disappointing for her," he mumbled and sipped his drink. "Will they both be here tomorrow?"

"Of course! They will be cheering on the Haxby team. Lily has made little flags and everything."

Matthew chuckled at the thought. It reminded him of Sybil. Taking a bite of his dinner, Matthew looked up when he heard Mary laugh. She was smiling at Billy who was grinning as they shared something funny. Noticing Mary's hand resting gently on Billy's arm, Matthew quickly looked away and took a sip of his drink. For the remainder of the dinner he avoided looking at Mary. Her voice and laughter seemed to make its way to him no matter how much he tried to tune her out and focus on the two ladies sitting next to him.

* * *

After dinner the gentlemen withdrew for a while to smoke inside. Robert cheerfully invited Patrick, Billy and Matthew to join them. Matthew sighed as he trekked along with Patrick. He had no desire to spend time with any of them. He wanted to speak to Mary, and if he could not do that, well, then he would very much like to just retire to bed.

"What is eating you, old chap?" Billy said and thumped Matthew's back. "Nervous about tomorrow?"

"Not overly so, no," Matthew muttered.

"Your cousin is charming," Billy prattled on. "Do you know if she and Patrick have any sort of arrangement yet?"

Matthew's head snapped around to stare at Billy. He shook his head. "I would assume that they are both too young for that. She just turned fifteen."

"She will be presented in London in a year or two. I would say that a beautiful young lady like Mary will have more than one suitor pursuing her with sincere interest."

"I'm certain that you're correct."

"Please excuse me. I see my father waving at me."

Matthew opened his mouth but Billy was already gone to join his father and Lord Grantham. As Matthew passed by the small group a moment later she heard Mary's name mention and the older gentlemen chuckled amused. Matthew gritted his teeth and walked over to Patrick.

"I can't understand what Mary sees in him," he muttered.

"Billy?" Patrick chuckled and sipped his drink. "They have known each other since they were little. I think Billy proposed to Mary when he was eight. She turned him down."

Matthew laughed at the thought. "They seemed very cozy at dinner."

"Matthew, as a host it is Mary's duty to be friendly towards guests."

"I guess. I just wished that she was not quite so friendly."

"Don't get too attached," Patrick said in a gentle tone. "Mary's future has been planned ever since it was clear that Cora would not give Robert a son and heir."

Music started playing outside and the men began to filter out the door. Patrick followed and Matthew took a deep breath, shaking the depressing prospects of Mary's future.

* * *

"Lady Mary, may I have this dance?"

Mary looked up at the smiling Billy standing next to her offering her his hand. She nodded and placed hers in his.

"Of course."

Matthew watched Billy pull Mary close as he led her through the dance. They made a striking couple. Billy whispered something in Mary's ear and she laughed and nodded. Matthew turned his back at them.

"Matthew, are you enjoying yourself?"

He looked up and met the countess's blue eyes. "Of course, Cousin Cora. It's a delightful event."

"I fear that there is a lack of suitable young women for you and Patrick."

Matthew had to smile at that. Putting his drink down, he offered her his hand. "Perhaps you would grant me a dance, Cousin Cora?"

"I would be delighted."

Matthew led Lady Grantham onto the small dance floor, holding her at an appropriate distance. He smiled at her as they moved to the music. They spoke about the upcoming event and she asked several questions about it. He was glad for the distraction from his dark thoughts about Mary and engaged in the conversation with interest.

"You are an accomplished dancer, Matthew," Lady Grantham said with a smile. "Did your mother teach you?"

"She did," he said with a smile, fondly remembering his parents dancing together when he was little. "My parents loved to dance."

"I quite agree," she said with a smile. "Robert and I take every opportunity to attend events involving dancing."

The music came to an end and he escorted her back to her seat, hoping to catch Mary to ask her for a dance. To his dismay Lord Grantham beat him to it, and Mary was soon sailing around the dance floor in the arms of her father.

As Mary was handed from Robert to Patrick to Billy's father, and then Sir Anthony, Matthew politely danced with Rosamund and the Dowager Countess. By the time he sat down to catch his breath for a moment he was in a rotten mood. He almost barked when someone gently touched his shoulder. Only the fact that the hand was decidedly female prevented the harsh words from rolling off his tongue.

"Matthew."

His face broke into a wide grin at the sound of her voice. "Mary."

"Are you enjoying yourself? I keep hearing the ladies talking about this dashing young man with golden hair who swept them off their feet."

"Oh, stop it," he muttered. He reached for his glass, just to have something to do.

"May I have some?"

Matthew offered her his glass and watched her take a few sips of the cold lemonade. She was clearly thirsty, but ever a lady she made an effort to take tiny sips. With a smile she handed the glass back to Matthew.

"Would you like me to get you a glass?" he offered.

"As long as you do not mind sharing, it does not seem necessary," she teased.

Spotting Patrick coming their way, Matthew quickly took Mary's hand. "Please dance with me," he whispered.

"I would love to."

Matthew almost dragged her onto the dance floor, so excited to finally have her all to himself, if only for a moment.

"My evening suddenly became much more enjoyable," he said softly close to her ear. "Forgive me, but I did not like how Billy was holding you while you danced."

Mary giggled and her eyes twinkled. "Are you jealous, Matthew?"

"Perhaps. Would you think less of me if I were?"

"Of course not. It is flattering in a way, though you really have no reason to be jealous of Billy. I have no interest in him beyond friendship."

Matthew sighed and held her a tiny bit tighter. She felt so right in his arms. Mary smiled at him and he gazed into her dark eyes, wishing that the music would never end.

* * *

One dance with Mary turned out to be Matthew's allotted share for the evening. Robert claimed his daughter again and Matthew sat down with Patrick, now and then watching Mary on the dance floor. Once the music ended Robert escorted Mary over to Cora and the three sat down, speaking softly. Billy soon joined them and the four talked and laughed together until the Russell's politely bid their hosts good night with the promise to promptly return for the athletic event the following day.

Goodbyes were said and the motor sent for. When the taillights disappeared down Downton's long driveway Cora took Mary's arm and wished the gentlemen a good night. Matthew watched Mary disappear upstairs with a heavy heart. She had only been able to share a glance with him before retiring to bed.

Patrick flung his arm around Matthew's shoulder and laughed as he steered him in the direction of the stairs. His cousin's cheerful mood rubbed off on Matthew and he laughed at Patrick's silliness as the two made their way down the hall towards their bedrooms.

* * *

Matthew quickly opened Mary's door and slipped inside, closing it securely behind him. He frowned when he heard a noise, only to realize that she was crying. Rushing to her side he sat down on the bed and gently touched her shoulder.

"Mary, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he whispered.

"Oh Matthew," she whimpered and pressed her body closer to his.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

"Everything," she whispered softly.

Matthew moved away to light the candle on her nightstand. Turning back to Mary he sighed at the sight of her tear streaked face. He stroked her cheek, wiping the tears away.

"I don't understand."

Mary moved over to the middle of the bed and tugged at his hand. Matthew stretched out next to her, careful to stay on top of the covers.

"Mama told me to spend time with Patrick and Billy tonight. She is convinced that either, or both of them, will ask Papa for my hand in marriage."

He sighed and nodded, remembering Robert's words from earlier. "I sensed the same thing during my conversation with your father earlier this evening."

"Why can't they just leave things alone?" she whispered heatedly.

"They love you, Mary. In their eyes, Patrick and Billy are both very good and secure options for you."

"Unlike you." She said it so softly he had to struggle to hear.

"I know that they think highly of my character, but unfortunately I have no estate to give you, nor am I rich."

"I don't care," she hissed. Their eyes met again. "You love me. You still do, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" He sat up, staring down at her, shocked that she would even question his feelings for her.

Mary sat up next to him and they looked at each other. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. She felt her body tingle most pleasantly and she pressed her legs together making the tingle continue.

Matthew licked his lips and swallowed. Mary was so pretty. He could not believe that a girl would be so relaxed around a boy when in bed. Well actually he had not really thought too much about how a girl would behave in bed. The whole concept was still a bit daunting to him. He ran his hand down her arm and took her hand. Mary giggled and bit her lip, then leaned in to kiss him again. Matthew sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist. They stretched out again next to each other. The blanket had moved as Mary sat up and now only covered her legs. She impatiently kicked it off and curled her leg around Matthew's.

"Oh Mary," he whispered against her lips.

"Please Matthew," she gasped as he moved his hand over her side.

Matthew kissed her again, this time a bit firmer. She moved and his hand came to rest on her breast. They pulled apart and just stared at each other. He started to remove his hand.

"No, don't," she whispered.

Matthew swallowed nervously as he stroked her soft breast, feeling the little nipple through her thin nightgown.

"Oh God," he sighed.

"Matthew," she whimpered and pressed against his hand.

He kissed her again. When his thumb stroked over her nipple she gasped. Feeling the heat from her mouth he could not resist tasting it and touched his tongue to hers. She pulled back and stared wild-eyed at him. He was just about to apologize when she clashed their mouths together, her little pointy tongue reaching out, searching for his. The kiss was messy and wet, but Matthew did not care. He could feel it in his entire body.

Squeezing her breast a little he coaxed another little whimper from Mary. He stroked his tongue against hers, and then sucked her lower lip into his mouth. She moved under him again and pressed against his thigh. His eyes widened at the increased heat that was noticeable even through the layers of clothing. Rubbing her nipple again she mewled softly and pushed against his leg again.

"Mary…" Matthew started to pull away.

"Please, Matthew," she whispered. "Show me that you love me."

"I do love you, Mary, but this is getting to be very improper."

She turned away from him, resting on her back, staring up at the canopy above.

"Fine. Perhaps you should return to your room then?"

"Mary, please, don't be upset."

Mathew touched a stray lock of her hair and she turned so she could meet his eyes.

"You're right I suppose. I was enjoying your touch far more than I should."

"As did I. You know that I would never take advantage of you, Mary."

"I know." Mary smiled and stroked his cheek. "I envy married couples."

He chuckled and nodded. "Some day."

She nodded. He eased off the bed and she caught his hand. "One last kiss," she whispered.

Matthew leaned down and kissed her long and slow. Her fingers closed a bit tighter around his. He stroked them before letting go of her hand.

"Sleep well, Mary."

"You too."

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

_Thank you in advance for reviews and comments. The posting/revising happens faster with feedback (it's a fact!). Love it, love it! Please feel free to drop me a line. _

***** TEASER *****

In **PART XI – Let the Games Begin**, Mary gives the boys a pep talk before competing. Lord Grantham has a surprise that is very well received. When Mary and Matthew get together late that night she has a daring proposition for him.


	11. Let the Games Begin

**Rating**: *** MATURE (in parts) *** (for kissing, and Edwardian teenagers tentatively exploring what happens between husband and wife)  
**Spoilers**: none since the story takes place in 1907

**Summary**: The day of the Downton Games is finally here. Guests from Haxby Park and other nearby estates arrive at Downton for the festivities. The competition is fierce, and new heroes emerge within the ranks. A crush blossoms, only to be shattered when the affection is not returned. When Mary and Matthew manage to have a moment alone, she has a daring proposition for him that questions Matthew's honor and beliefs.

.

**A/Note**: If the thought of a fifteen year old girl kissing a sixteen year old boy bothers you, I suggest that you either close your eyes when you see that coming, or that you find something else to read. Oh and heavens, if you find it shocking that Edwardian teenagers were interested in sex and were filled with hormones just like modern day teenagers, perhaps you should skip the last part of this chapter which is set in Lady Mary's bedroom :) Keep in mind that Matthew is a gentleman (hormone crazed or not) and there are lines he won't cross, no matter how much he wants to.

There are also some gay themes in this chapter. Nothing graphic or even really acknowledged, only the awakening of new feelings.

…

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

THE RATING FOR THE LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS

**MATURE/EXPLICIT**

…

…

**PART XI – Let the Games Begin**

On the day of the first Downton Games Mary woke up to birdsong and a gentle breeze coming through the open window. She jumped out of bed in eager anticipation and impatiently rang for Rosie.

Meanwhile Patrick and Matthew were cheerfully shouting to each other through their open bedroom doors while impatiently making quick work with their white suits. As much as Matthew and Patrick wished to don their new outfits, they knew how improper it would be to show up for breakfast dressed in barely more than underwear. Two small bedrooms on the ground floor had been assigned as dressing rooms for the eight athletes. It was here they would return later, to get changed.

"Hurry up," Matthew said and rolled his eyes. "I know that you like to primp yourself for hours, Patrick, but today we simply don't have the time for you to be a dandy."

"Your sense of humor is very odd, cousin," Patrick said and bumped his shoulder against Matthew as he walked past him out the door. "Are you coming, or are you going to dawdle up here all morning?"

Matthew laughed and ran after Patrick as the two rushed downstairs.

* * *

The two boys slowed their speed as they entered the dining room, pulling their jackets down a little to look proper. Mary looked up at them and smiled.

"Good morning. You two look very dapper this morning."

"Good morning," Lord Grantham said and looked up from his newspaper.

The two boys said a cheerful good morning and then made a beeline for the buffet. Matthew glanced at Mary over his shoulder and winked at her when their eyes met. She blushed and looked away. Matthew grinned before turning his focus to the food.

"The Russell's should be here around ten, Carson," Lord Grantham said and turned the page.

"Everything is all set outside, your Lordship," the butler was quick to respond. "The young men will be escorted to the room set aside for them to change, while everyone else will enjoy tea and some pastries under the tent. Lady Grantham and Mrs. Hughes informed me about it yesterday."

"Splendid!" Lord Grantham folded his paper and got up. "I will see you shortly. Please alert me by nine thirty should I not be down by then."

"Very good, my lord."

Mary was inquiring to the boys' readiness and smiled when they showed off their eagerness to compete.

"I haven't seen Daniel and Thomas this morning," she said and frowned.

"They are finishing setting up outside, Lady Mary," Carson explained to her. "I will send them to the blue room once they are done."

"Thank you Carson," she said and smiled at him.

* * *

"Oh Cora, what a marvelous job you have done organizing this," Lady Flohra said and touched Cora's arm. "And so soon after last night's gaiety."

"Our staff is quite used to us hosting elaborate events, Flohra," Cora said pleased.

"And such a lovely display it is," Lady Flohra cooed as she helped herself to a small cream-filled puff pastry offered to her by a polite footman.

"I'm so glad," Cora said and smiled. It was no secret that Lady Flohra Russell had a sweet tooth. "Our cook not only makes fantastic jams, she is also a very accomplished baker."

"I don't suppose I could steal her away from you?" Lady Flohra teased.

"Robert would be most upset if you tried," Cora said with a chuckle. "He quite enjoys his desserts."

The two laughed together as the object of their conversation strolled over. Lord Grantham smiled at them and took a seat next to his wife.

"I am pleased to see that you are enjoying yourselves," he said cheerfully.

"Partly on your behalf, Robert dear," Cora teased.

"Oh dear, what have I done now?" he said in mock horror.

"Oh Robert," Cora said with a smile. "You know you are the perfect gentleman. We were merely discussing your appreciation for Cook's desserts."

Robert chuckled and nodded. "Yes, we are indeed lucky to have her."

"I was just saying to Cora that perhaps your cook has grown tired of Downton and would appreciate a change of venue? Say Haxby Park for example?"

The panicked look on Lord Grantham's face made the two ladies burst out laughing. He rolled his eyes when he realized that they were only joking.

"Lady Flohra, if you keep it up you will drive me to drink before luncheon."

"Well we cannot have that," she said chipper. "Perhaps I will look elsewhere for a cook?"

"I think that would be best," Cora said gently.

* * *

Mary swept into the room as if she owned it. The four boys stopped talking and turned in her direction.

"Well don't you look fine," she teased. "Let me see you. Line up like you will outside."

They shuffled around a bit until they were standing next to each other. Mary walked by them much like a general inspecting the troops. She touched the Grantham crest on Matthew's chest and made Daniel turn around so she could see his name on the back of his shirt. Finally she grinned at them.

"It's perfect!"

The boys burst out laughing and soon the slight tension in the room was gone. Last minute strategies and changes were made. Mary smiled at them one last time before leaving to join the party outside.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lord Grantham said and clapped his hands. "If I may have your attention for a moment." The sea of voices quieted and he smiled. "Thank you. On each table you will find a schedule for today's athletic event. We will break for luncheon in order to give the young men some time to rest. After luncheon we will regroup down by the lake for the swimming event."

Mary glanced over towards the library where she knew the boys were waiting for their cue to exit. She smiled when she spotted Matthew. A tingle went through her as she was reminded of the night before and how he had held her in bed.

"This morning we will start off with the 100m run, followed by archery and the tug-o-war competition. After that, there will be a short break before we continue with long jump and the last event before luncheon will be the relay race, in which the runners will each make one loop around the main house."

"Bring in the athletes, Robert," Lord Russell shouted and then laughed. "I much rather watch them than your portly figure. Unless of course you are going to demonstrate the long jump? That would be a sight to see!"

The comment was received by a round of laughter. Robert made a face as if offended but knowing that the comment was meant as a friendly jab, he smiled and rolled his eyes at Lord Russell.

"I was not aware that you were this eager to watch the Downton lads beat your son and his friends."

"As if they ever could."

Robert chuckled and then gestured to the house. "Let's bring out our young athletes!"

Patrick and Billy jogged out side-by-side with their teams behind them and lined up on each side of Lord Grantham. He walked down the line, speaking to each of them and shaking their hands.

"Let's rise and honor the King," Carson said loudly as Lord Grantham shook the last boy's hand.

Carson led them through '_God Save the King'_. After a moment of silence the boys walked over to the starting line. The finish line was right in front of the tent in order for the spectators to get the full experience of the race, a red, white and blue crepe ribbon strung between the two poles clearly marked the end.

Lynch, Lord Grantham's stable manager, had been tasked with shooting the starting gun. He spoke to the boys before raising his arm in the air, aiming the gun towards the sky. Everyone under the tent held their breaths as Lynch started the countdown. When the shot rang through the quiet morning, the eight boys set off across the lawn. A second later the shouting and cheering began.

Lord Grantham leaped up from his chair, eagerly watching the boys and cheering when Patrick broke loose. A moment later Patrick crossed the finish line, taking the ribbon with him in Downton's first victory of the day.

The three boys patted Patrick's back, cheering at their first win. Over on the side, Billy gathered the Haxby team. Mary glanced over at them as the four boys stood close together with their arms around each other's shoulders, whispering strategies.

"Wonderful job, Patrick," she said and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mary."

Patrick smiled fondly at his cousin and touched her shoulder. Lord Grantham nodded his approval as he walked over to them.

"Excellent start my boy."

"I am very pleased," Patrick said with a wide grin.

Matthew still had his arm around Thomas' shoulders and he grinned at him. "Victory would have been ours even if you had stumbled last minute. Thomas was only a step behind you."

Thomas grinned at Matthew. "Thank you, Master Matthew."

Matthew patted his shoulder and turned to Lord Grantham. Thomas watched him as Matthew walked next to the Earl. In the shadows under the tent another set of eyes watched closely, worrying about the development.

* * *

By the time the relay race was about to begin, Haxby Park led by four points. Mary and the boys were discussing their strategies in the privacy of the changing room.

"I think Patrick should start out," Mary said firmly.

Matthew looked at Patrick, watching his reaction. Patrick sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know, Mary. I think we should stay with the plan and have me finish."

Mary shook her head. "You're the fastest. If you can get a good lead for us already from the start, it will be hard for Haxby to catch up." She looked at Thomas. "Matthew and Daniel will do their best to keep the lead and then it's up to Thomas to take it home at the end."

"I can do it, milady," Thomas said quickly.

"I know you can, Thomas," she said and met his eyes.

"All right, fine," Patrick said and held his hands up. "But don't blame me if we come in second."

"You won't," Mary said chipper. "As long as you give everything you've got in the first leg."

Matthew chuckled at the smug look on Mary's face. He patted Patrick's shoulder. "We will win."

* * *

Mary stood with her father as the relay race was about to start. She crossed her fingers behind her back, wishing for victory. The shot rang out and the two boys set off. Eric took the lead and Mary huffed. A moment later they disappeared around the corner. Servants were standing on each corner of the house to ensure that no shenanigans or misconduct occurred while out of sight from the family.

Mary glanced at Matthew. He smiled at her and jogged in place. Her head snapped around when cheering broke loose. She screamed in excitement when she spotted Patrick heading towards them, the Haxby boy not yet within sight. Patrick slapped the relay baton into Matthew's hand and Matthew was off like a shot, cheered on by the Downton supporters.

Matthew kept the lead, but not by much by the time he passed the baton to Daniel. Daniel tried hard to keep up, but was still a few steps behind Colin when he appeared around the corner. Thomas stood ready to grab the baton from him and it was clear that it was up to Thomas to take home another victory for Downton. Mary was not pleased to see that he was up against Billy.

Screaming and cheering followed the two as they headed for the corner of the building, Thomas gaining a little on Billy as they disappeared out of sight. Silence fell over the crowd as they turned to face the opposite corner where the boys would appear again in a few minutes. When Tomas appeared, screaming started. Billy was right behind him and Thomas had to fight to keep the lead. Then Billy came up next to Thomas, passing him. Mary gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth. Thomas apparently still had a little left in him and managed to pull forward, crossing the finish line only a step before Billy.

The Downton boys cheered and hugged each other. Matthew grinned at Thomas and swung him around. Thomas basked in the glory of being one of them.

Mary and Lord Grantham walked over to congratulate them. The earl put his arm around Thomas' shoulders and spoke to the young footman, praising his win. Thomas grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you, my lord."

"Well done, Thomas. Good lad," Lord Grantham said and squeezed his shoulders.

The boys excused themselves to go for a swim before luncheon. Mary watched Matthew walk off with his arms around Patrick's and Thomas' shoulders. She knew she had no reason to, but she still felt a twinge of jealousy at the sight.

* * *

Haxby Park ended up winning by two points. Patrick looked like a thundercloud. There had been more than one questionable action that had put the other team in the lead. Trying to act as true sportsmen, the Downton team congratulated Billy and his teammates on their victory, keeping their comments to themselves.

"To commemorate the first Downton Games I would like to award the winning champions with the medals they have earned in today's competition," Lord Grantham said loudly.

Carson stepped forward with a small table upon which eight identical boxes were placed. Lord Grantham picked up one and opened it. Pleased with its contents he pulled out the gold medal.

"These are copies of the medals awarded at the 1896 Olympics in Athens. I couldn't quite afford to have them made in solid gold I'm afraid," he said and smiled.

Each boy stepped forward to allow Lord Grantham to place the medal around his neck. The Haxby boys stood silently watching as Lord Grantham placed the silver medals around the Downton boys' necks.

"Let us join in the national anthem to honor our athletes and the King."

Once again, Carson led them through '_God Save the King'_. When the song died down, the four boys from Haxby let out a whooping cheer and jumped up and down. As the games were over, everyone started to mingle. Mary walked over to Matthew and Patrick. She reached out and touched the medal around Matthew's neck.

"It's very nice," she said softly.

"Not as nice as a gold one," he muttered.

"Still, a silver one is very grand."

He smiled at her and nodded. "You're correct of course. We fought well. I am pleased, truly Mary, I am."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Congratulations."

Patrick laughed at the embarrassed look on Matthew's face. Mary smirked at him and then hugged him too.

"Congratulations, Patrick. You did well too."

* * *

"Thomas."

He stopped at the sound of Sarah O'Brien's voice. "Oi."

"Where are you off to?"

He shrugged. "I just thought I should check on Master Matthew."

"Thomas," she said gently and touched his shoulder. "He's not like us."

"What do you mean?" Thomas snapped. He did not care for her speaking ill of his Matthew.

"Matthew Crawley is a gentleman, and he likes girls."

Thomas made a face. "We're friends, aren't we? He said so."

"They say a lot of things," she muttered. "But no matter how much ye want it to be true, you and 'im will never be true friends, or something else for that matter."

Thomas turned and stomped off, annoyed with her for not letting him bask in his moment of glory. O'Brien watched the young footman stalk off. She sighed and lit another cigarette.

When Thomas Barrow had first arrived at Downton Sarah O'Brien had sensed a kindred spirit in him. Of course Thomas was young and he had yet to experience the disappointments of life that she had. Her thoughts went to her mistress for a moment. Cora Crawley was lovely, and there had been a time when O'Brien had thought that perhaps her ladyship desired more from her than what a lady's maid usually did. It had turned out that she was wrong.

O'Brien huffed and tossed the cigarette on the ground. She still saw that spark in Lady Grantham's eyes now and then, and she knew that her ladyship's touches sometime lingered a bit longer than what was appropriate, still it appeared that Cora Crawley was not able, or ready, to act on these feelings, whatever they might be.

"O'Brien."

"Yes, Mr. Carson?" O'Brien rolled her eyes before turning to face the butler.

"Her ladyship rang."

"I suppose she wants her tea," O'Brien muttered and stepped around him, heading for the kitchen.

* * *

Patrick and Matthew were exhausted at the end of the day. When Lord Grantham released them from dinner by offering them to have a tray sent up to their rooms they both eagerly accepted. Mary watched the two drag their feet upstairs, groaning a bit as their sore muscles protested even the effort of taking them upstairs.

Mary had hoped that Matthew would come to her than night, but she understood that he was tired. She slipped into bed, letting her thoughts drift to the night before, and how he had held her. She touched her breast and gasped as it tingled a little. Closing her eyes she thought about Matthew as she fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

* * *

As tired as he was, Matthew was not able to sleep. He felt as if he was sleeping on top of a pile of rocks. Finally tossing the sheet aside he slipped into his dressing gown and headed down to the kitchen.

He walked silently along the abandoned hallway, rolling his shoulders a little. A light was on in the servants' dining hall. He decided to head over there, just in case someone was still up. He grinned when he spotted Thomas.

"Hello."

Thomas' head shot up and he quickly wiped his face on his sleeve. "Master Matthew, what are you doing down here? Can I do something for you?"

"Are you all right?" Matthew asked concerned and touched Thomas' shoulder.

"Of course," Thomas snapped.

Realizing that Thomas did not want Matthew to see that he had been crying, he just squeezed his shoulder before letting go.

"I was going to make some warm milk with cinnamon. Would you care for some?"

"I can wake up Beryl and she can make you some," Thomas said quickly.

"Don't bother. It will be done by the time she gets down here."

"Do you know how to make it, Master Matthew?" Thomas said, slightly in awe of Matthew.

"I do. So?"

Thomas frowned. "I don't understand."

"Would you like some, silly?" Matthew said and grinned at him.

Thomas laughed and nodded. "Thank you, Master Matthew."

Thomas followed Matthew out in the kitchen and watched him add milk and cinnamon to a pot. As Matthew slowly stirred the pot, Thomas gathered them two mugs. They grinned at each other as they silently waited for the milk to warm up.

Steaming mugs in hand, the two walked back to the dining hall. Matthew took a seat across from Thomas, blowing carefully on his milk.

"You did really well today, Thomas," Matthew said suddenly. "Lord Grantham was talking about it all afternoon. It was Patrick's fault that we lost. You know that, right?"

"Master Patrick is the heir," Thomas muttered. "He cannot take the blame."

"Of course he can!"

Thomas shrugged and took a sip. "This is very good, Master Matthew. Almost as good as Beryl's."

"Almost?" Matthew exclaimed and shoved Thomas' leg under the table. "Take it back!"

Thomas laughed and kicked Matthew back. "No I won't, and you can't make me. Not down 'ere."

Matthew laughed and shook his head. He put down his mug and stretched, groaning as his sore muscles protested.

"I wonder if I'll be able to walk tomorrow," he muttered.

"Told ya, ye should'a stretched," Thomas mumbled.

"Oh, shut it," Mathew said and made a face at him, but then laughed.

Thomas watched Matthew roll his shoulders. He put his mug down and got up. Without a word he grabbed Matthew's shoulders and started to knead his sore muscles. Matthew groaned and his head lolled to the side. Thomas swallowed at the sight of Matthew's blonde curls falling down in his face.

"If ye take off yer robe I'll give ye a proper back rub," Thomas said quickly.

Matthew eagerly slipped out of the robe and Thomas' hands returned to his shoulders. The two fell silent as Thomas worked knot after knot loose. Matthew started to feel sleepy and he put his head down on his arms on the table. Thomas moved his hands down Matthew's back and then up, stoking firmly over Matthew's sore muscles. Eventually Matthew sat up and stretched. He yawned and chuckled.

"I think you are making me fall asleep," he joked.

Thomas laughed and ran his fingers through Matthew's soft hair. Matthew looked up at him and Thomas took a step back.

"I'm sorry."

"Thomas?" Matthew said and frowned.

"It's just that you have such nice hair," Thomas said a bit flustered. "I wish I had fine golden hair like yours, Master Matthew. You look so handsome."

Matthew laughed and shook his head. "Thanks, I guess. I think your hair is fine the way it is. My hair is all floopy and never stays in place."

Thomas laughed and playfully leaned forward to brush Matthew's hair out of his eyes. Matthew rolled his eyes at him.

"I still think that it looks very smart, if you don't mind me saying so, Master Matthew."

"Of course not. Well, good night then, Thomas."

"Good night, Master Matthew."

Thomas watched Matthew disappear up the stairs before he sank down in the chair Matthew had been sitting in. He picked up Matthew's mug, noticing that there was a little left in it. Bringing it to his lips he finished the now cooled milk, imagining that he could taste Matthew on it.

* * *

Mary rolled her eyes at Patrick who was moaning and complaining about how sore he was. Edith was doing everything she could to make him feel better. Matthew appeared to be fine and was doing his part to make Patrick feel even more rotten.

"Since none of you apparently have an ounce of compassion in you," Patrick muttered and then smiled at Edith. "except for you, Edith, I'm going back to my room to suffer alone."

"Poor baby," Matthew cooed. "Ouch!"

Patrick aimed a strategic fist at Matthew's arm as he passed him. Matthew rubbed his arm and grinned as Patrick limped out of the room.

"Would you care to go swimming?" Mary asked Matthew.

"Oh, Mary, can we?" Sybil squealed.

Mary smiled at her sister. "Perhaps."

"I honestly don't think that I'm up for it today," Matthew said and made an apologetic face. "Are you very disappointed?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. You must be tired too."

"I guess I am," Matthew said and ran his hand through his hair.

"Perhaps we could bring some lemonade and biscuits and have a treat under the oak tree?" Mary suggested.

"That's a fabulous idea," Matthew said and smiled at her.

Sybil put her arm around Matthew's neck and touched his cheek. "Can I come too?"

"Of course you can," he said and put her on his lap, kissing her cheek.

Sybil giggled and he held her closer. Mary got up and pulled the rope. A moment later Thomas showed up.

"My lady?"

"Thomas, would you please ask Cook to make us a basket with some lemonade and sweet treats? We're going to have a picnic down by the oak tree."

Thomas smiled and nodded. "Right away, my lady. Is there anything else, my lady?"

"No thank you, Thomas."

Thomas glanced at Matthew before leaving the room. To his disappointment Matthew was not looking at him, but smiling at Sybil who was telling him a story.

* * *

Carson sternly supervised the packing of the picnic basket, sharing little comments now and then. Once he overheard Thomas requesting it on behalf of Lady Mary he felt it his duty to ensure that his favorite Crawley would be more than pleased when opening the basket.

"Make sure to add a couple of your strawberry tarts," he said to the elderly woman in charge of the kitchen.

"Yes, Mr. Carson," she muttered and rolled her eyes. "I think I know Lady Mary's taste by now."

Carson smiled and secured the lemonade bottle in its chilled marble holder. Since Master Matthew was going with Lady Mary, Carson thought that the added weight would not be a problem. Finally giving his stamp of approval, he nodded for Thomas to bring it upstairs.

* * *

"Thank you, Thomas," Matthew said and smiled at the young footman.

Their fingers touched as the basket shifted hands and they chuckled as Thomas index finger got stuck.

"Do you need me to come with you and carry it?" he said with a teasing smile. "It is rather heavy, Master Matthew."

"I think I can handle it," Matthew huffed and made a face at the cheeky footman.

"Matthew?" Mary called impatiently from the door.

He smiled at her and nodded at Thomas. "Thanks again, Thomas."

"Always, Master Matthew. You know I'll do anything for you."

Matthew smiled and nodded. Grabbing the blanket, he followed Mary and Sybil.

* * *

Mary was on her back on the blanket with her head in Matthew's lap. Sybil was chasing butterflies nearby, giggling and having a great time. Mary turned her head and looked up at Matthew when she felt his fingers in her hair.

"I missed you last night," she whispered.

"I was knackered," he said with a chuckle.

"Matthew Crawley, you sound like a street urchin," she exclaimed.

"My sincere apology, my lady," he said and grinned at her. "I was feeling quite fatigued after the exertion of partaking in the Downton Games."

Mary rolled her eyes at him. "Better, I suppose."

"Perhaps I will try and come to you tonight?" he teased and tapped her on the nose. "Would you like that?"

She nodded. "I would."

"Last time… was memorable," he whispered.

Mary blushed and nodded. "It sure was. Do you regret it?"

"I know I should, but no, I don't. It was incredible."

"I know," she gasped and took a deep breath. "Just thinking of it makes me tingle all over."

"Mary!" Sybil landed on her knees next to Mary, gasping to catch her breath. "May I have a drink?"

"Of course, darling," Matthew said and smiled at her as he pulled the basket closer.

Sybil eagerly watched as he poured her a glass of cold lemonade. She sipped it while eyeing the contents of the basket.

"Oh!" Sybil's eyes widened when she spotted the strawberry tarts. "May I have one?"

Mary sat up and pulled out napkins and plates, giving her sister her treat. The three talked and laughed as they enjoyed their little picnic. Matthew managed to spill some of the custard from his tart when trying to impress Sybil with a trick. Sybil giggled and covered her mouth. Mary rolled her eyes and grabbed her napkin. Matthew sat still, winking at Sybil as Mary cleaned his shirt while lecturing him on proper gentleman behavior.

"Yes, my lady," he teased. "Will a kiss make you forgive me?"

"In front of my younger sister?" Mary gasped, playing along. "I think not, Mr. Crawley."

Sybil giggled and nudged her. "He's awfully sorry. Aren't you, Matthew?"

Matthew nodded, trying to look sad and contrite. Mary rolled her eyes and then shrieked when he grabbed her, kissing her cheek. Sybil laughed and clapped her hands.

* * *

Thomas took the long route back to his room that evening. The house was quiet, the family having retired a long time ago. With a smile he headed down the hallway towards Matthew and Patrick's rooms. Perhaps Matthew was still awake and would like to talk? Lost in his little fantasy of spending time alone with Matthew Crawley, Thomas jumped at the sound of a door opening. He quickly stepped behind a column, hiding in the shadows. His eyebrows shot up at the sight of Matthew leaving his room. Thomas watched as the young man from his dreams headed in the opposite direction. Once he was out of sight, Thomas quickly followed.

Trained to act invisible, as a servant, Thomas easily followed Matthew without being discovered. When Matthew reached his destination Thomas could hardly believe what he saw. _Matthew was entering Lady Mary's room_! When the door closed with a faint click, Thomas took a deep breath and leaned against the wall.

He stood frozen in place for a long moment, expecting Matthew to return any second. As the minutes dragged on, Thomas became increasingly more annoyed. What business did Matthew have in Lady Mary's room? His hands closed into tight fists as his imagination plagued him with images of what the two cousins might be doing in the privacy of Lady Mary's room. He sank to the floor leaning against the wall. Pulling his knees up, he rested his arms and head on them, fighting the tears of disappointment.

* * *

When Matthew came to her that night Mary put her head in his lap and let him play with her hair. She smiled when she felt him untie her braid and run his fingers through her hair.

"Matthew," she whispered. "I want to ask you something, and you must promise me not to be angry with me, or think me a horrid person."

He just stared at her. "Never."

"Do you remember what you told me last Christmas? About what happens between husband and wife on their wedding night?" He nodded, swallowing a little nervously. "I do not expect to marry for love, Matthew," she said in a small voice. She looked up at him. "Perhaps this time with you is all I will ever have."

"Oh Mary, don't say that," he said and caressed her cheek. "I'm sure that your husband will love you very much."

"Perhaps," she said and sighed. "The thing is Matthew, I don't want Patrick, Billy or some older man that I do not love, to be the one to do that to me. It is frightening enough as it is. To have someone who doesn't even love me do it…" her voice broke and she fought the tears.

Matthew pulled her closer and held her trembling body. He kissed the top of her head.

"But you would not be a virgin anymore," he whispered. "Your husband would surely notice."

"It would be too late once he found out," she said, her voice suddenly sounding hard and cold.

"Oh Mary," he whispered and stroked her stomach. "I love you far too much to do that without being married. What if you would regret it? I would never be able to forgive myself. Please understand, anything but that, darling."

Matthew looked so sad and his blue eyes looked almost as dark as hers in the faint light. Mary sat up and they just looked at each other for a long moment. When she eventually nodded, he pulled her close and they came together in a soft kiss. She held him close for a moment before sitting down next to him, her head on his shoulder.

Matthew kept stroking Mary's side and playing with her fingers. She looked down at their hands, and her eyebrows shot up at the sight of his tenting pajama bottoms.

"What's wrong with your pajamas Matthew?"

He looked down in alarm and his face turned red. He grabbed a pillow and put it in his lap, looking away, unable to meet her eyes.

"Matthew?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What's wrong? You sound like you're in pain."

"No, I'm fine."

She tugged at his sleeve. "Then why do you sound so strange and have a pillow in your lap?"

Matthew leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. "A man changes… down there," he hissed.

"When? Why?" she asked, still not comprehending.

"When he gets aroused," he said so softly she had to lean closer to hear him.

"You're aroused?" she gasped.

He looked away. "Talking about these things does that to a man."

"Oh," she said softly.

"I don't know what happens to a girl when she gets aroused, but when a boy does, his manhood gets firm."

Mary's eyes widened a little at that. She gently placed her hand over his on the pillow.

"Can I see?"

"What?" he choked out.

"I've never seen a boy's private parts."

"We really shouldn't Mary," he said almost in panic. "What if someone comes in?"

"Who would think of coming into my room at this hour?" she said and rolled her eyes. "What if I pull the bed curtains?"

He chewed on his lip and finally nodded. "Promise not to laugh?"

Mary nodded vigorously. Jumping out of bed, she pulled the curtains closed all around them, only leaving a small gap by the lamp on the nightstand, before jumping back in and under the covers. She gazed at him expectantly. Matthew removed the pillow and looked down at his tenting pants.

"Well?" she asked.

"Can I see your girl parts?" he asked before he lost his nerve.

Mary gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. Their eyes met and she thought long and hard about it before finally nodding.

"I guess that's only fair," she whispered a little nervously.

Matthew eased down a little and raised his hips, tugging his pants down. His manhood sprang to life as it was freed from the constraints of his pants. He held his breath as he glanced at Mary out of the corner of his eye. She was staring at him.

"Is…" she cleared her throat. "Is that how big it is, or is yours bigger than normal?" she whispered.

He shrugged. "I don't really know actually. I've only ever seen the boys at school; and they all look different. I'm still growing so perhaps it is too. I honestly don't know."

Her eyes widened again at this new information. "It looks rather big."

"It is supposed to fit inside a woman," he said and swallowed nervously. He turned and looked at her. "Can I..?"

Mary was still staring at his manhood. "You have hair," she said in surprise and leaned closer to get a better look. "I didn't know men had hair on their private parts."

"Do you?" he asked curious.

"I do," she whispered, still looking at his manhood.

"Can I see?"

Mary looked nervously at him. "It won't hurt, right?"

He shook his head. "I will only look. I promise."

She pushed the covers down and then kicked them all the way off. Her nightdress was caught mid calf. She pulled it up, lifting her hips to get it over her buttocks until it was bunched up on her stomach. Matthew stared at her little mound. Her legs were closed so all he could see was the little tuft of dark hair that covered her private area.

"Beautiful," he whispered. He touched her thigh and she jumped. "I can't really see much. Would you move your legs?"

Mary blushed furiously as she pulled her knees up and opened them wide. Matthew moved to kneel beside her, kicking his pants off in the process. He touched her knee and sighed.

"It looks like a flower," he said in awe. He leaned closer. "I can't see an opening though."

"Perhaps you were wrong?" she whispered.

"Can you pull the petals apart a little?" he asked, not sure what to call her private parts.

"Petals?" she said and giggled.

"Well," he said a little flustered. "You have little folds, they sort of look like petals on a flower."

Mary tentatively touched down there. She had never done that before, except for when washing. It tingled a little when she moved her fingers over the area. She gasped when she felt that she was a little sticky there.

"I can see it," he whispered excitedly. "It's very small," he said and his brows furrowed in confusion. "Perhaps it will get bigger when you get older?"

Mary blushed and nodded. "It is a little tingly. Do you think that's the same as what happened to you? Do you think that's what happens to a girl?"

"I don't know," he said and made a face as he thought about it. "Where does it tingle?"

"All over, but mostly here," she said and pointed to a spot at the top.

"May I?" he asked and held out his hand.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered.

"Of course not," he said and smiled at her. "I never ever want to hurt you, Mary."

She smiled at him and watched as he moved closer. His head was between her thighs now. She swallowed hard as he touched her.

"Oh!" she gasped as he ran his finger over the spot she had pointed out.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked and removed his hand.

She shook her head. "No, but it tingles more." Mary giggled a little nervously at admitting it.

He grinned and touched her again. She sighed and smiled a little. He moved his finger over her, feeling the different textures. She gasped when he touched her opening.

"It feels different here," he said and smiled at her. "Slippery and warmer."

She blushed furiously and then let out a tiny whimper when he moved his finger back to the top.

"Matthew," she gasped. "It tingles a lot now. I can feel it in my toes."

He grinned and leaned forward. His hair tickled Mary's thighs and she stared at him as she grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"What are you doing?"

"It's so pretty, I just wanted to kiss it. May I?"

He watched her face as he waited for her to answer. Finally she nodded and let go of his shoulder. Matthew smiled and leaned closer to press his lips against the spot in a soft kiss. Mary sighed softly.

Did you like it?" he whispered and grinned widely at her.

Mary nodded. "It was very nice."

Matthew kissed her there again and she giggled. He did it a couple of times more and she sighed and moaned a little. Wondering what it would taste like, he stuck his tongue out and touched the tip to her little spot. She squealed and grabbed a pillow, pressing it against her face. Watching her, he licked a little there again and she started to tremble. She did not stop him so he assumed that it felt good.

Matthew licked all over her soft folds. To his surprise she was even more slippery now. He dipped his tongue inside her little opening and she tightened her legs around him. Afraid that he might hurt here there, he returned to touch his tongue to the little spot at the top. She trembled and bucked under him which made Matthew very happy since she seemed to like what he was doing.

He took longer and firmer strokes alternating with kissing her there, then flicked his tongue again since that seemed to be what she liked best. It was a little hard to tell since her face was hidden behind the pillow. After a while she tensed and her back rose off the bed in a stiff arch before she fell down again. He kept licking until she touched his forehead to firmly push his face away. He instantly sat up, watching as she removed the pillow. She was gasping.

"What was that?" she whispered and swallowed hard. "It tingled very pleasantly and then it felt like something was about to burst inside, and then it did. I felt warm and tingly all over."

Matthew grinned and nodded. "I think I made you spend. I didn't know that girls could."

"What do you mean?" she asked and turned to face him as he stretched out next to her.

"When a boy spends, something comes out of his manhood," he whispered and blushed. "It feels very good. Supposedly it is very bad for a boy to do to himself. At school they told us we would go to hell if we did." He looked at her again. "I don't believe that. How can it be wrong when it feels good? If it's all right when you're married, why not when you're alone? I don't feel wicked for doing it."

"Show me," she said excitedly. He shot her an uncertain look. "It's only fair after you did it to me," she pointed out.

"I guess. It's just that I don't want to make a mess. It would be hard to explain."

Mary frowned. "Is it that messy?"

He shook his head. "I guess not. Let me think." He looked around and then remembered the handkerchief in his pocket. Grabbing his robe, he pulled it out and opened it with a flick of his wrist.

"This should work."

Mary watched, amazed, as Matthew wrapped his fingers around his manhood and started to stroke up and down. Her eyebrows shot up when it became larger and stiffer.

"Can I… can I do it?" she whispered.

Matthew blushed and their eyes met. He nodded. When he felt her slender fingers on him he groaned softly. She hushed him and he smiled.

"It's hard to be quiet," he whispered. "Your hand feels so good. Much better than mine."

She beamed at him, all nervousness gone now. "It is very soft to the touch, and warm. Am I doing it right?"

He nodded and she kept stroking him. She leaned down and kissed the tip and he gasped, his hips shooting off the bed.

"Mary!" he hissed.

She giggled. "I guess it's not just girls who like kisses on their private parts."

He nodded and watched as she did it again. She kept stroking him and pressing hot kisses to the tip. Matthew had never experienced anything like it. He felt his release come on with alarming speed and he grabbed her arm.

"Mary, I'm almost there."

She sat up and watched him move the handkerchief over his manhood. He groaned as he spent. Mary felt something wet and warm on her fingers. She kept stroking him until he stopped her. He removed the handkerchief and she could see something white on her fingers and his manhood. He gently wiped it off, and kissed her fingertips. She giggled and then kissed him on the lips.

"Did it feel good? Did I make you spend?"

He nodded. "You did and it felt wonderful."

She sat down next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Are we lovers now?"

Matthew stiffened and turned his head. "I don't know. Do you want us to be?"

"I liked it," she whispered. "It is probably very bad to admit, but I did."

"So did I."

Mary lost herself in thought for a moment, thinking about what it might be like being married to Matthew. She glanced at his manhood. What would it feel like to have it inside her? She trembled a little at the thought and he held her tighter.

"Are you all right?" he whispered.

"Of course. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"What it would feel like to have you inside me like you described. For some reason it makes me tingly again."

Matthew took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It made him tingly too to think about that.

"I should go back to my room," he said and turned his back at her, sitting on the edge of the bed pulling on his pajama bottoms.

Mary scooted closer and knelt on the bed behind him. She touched his shoulder.

"Thank you."

He nodded and smiled at her over his shoulder. "Good night, Mary."

* * *

Thomas sat in the same spot until he heard the door open again. Scrambling to his feet he looked for a place to hide. Feeling the door knob behind him he turned it and slipped inside. He barely had time to shut it, before Matthew passed by on his way back to his room. Thomas sent a thanks to whatever god happened to be listening, that Matthew appeared to be too preoccupied, or perhaps tired, to noticed that the door he passed was not properly closed. Thomas waited a good ten minutes before peeking outside. The hallway was again quiet and he quickly made his way to the servants' stairs.

**_To be continued…_**

_._

* * *

**A/N: ** I wanted the scene in Mary's bedroom to be a sweet and wondrous discovery for Mary and Matthew. I felt that Matthew's initial statement (that he would not want to go all the way) set a boundary for them that they were comfortable exploring within. I hope I succeeded in this endeavor.

*** **TEASER** ***

_In the next chapter Lady Rosamund and Marmaduke arrive at Downton for a visit. More festivities ensue. Meanwhile Thomas is watching and waiting for the moment to strike, as his resentment is steadily growing. _

_The summer is quickly coming to an end, as is Matthew's stay at Downton. As he and Mary enjoy their time together neither wants to dwell on the fact that he must leave. When his departure happens, the pain of parting takes them both with surprise._


	12. Last Days of Summer

_Sorry for the delay. My life has been absolutely crazy busy lately. Thank you for being patient, and for those who sent me friendly nudges to continue. This is the last chapter of Summer at Downton, but perhaps not the end to this AU Mary and Matthew story. Thank you for following the story and for reviewing and sharing your thoughts._

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Rating**: ***MATURE*** (for kissing, and Edwardian teenagers tentatively exploring what happens between husband and wife)  
**Spoilers**: none since the story takes place in 1907

**Summary**: Lady Rosamund and Marmaduke arrive at Downton for a visit. More festivities ensue. Meanwhile Thomas is watching, and waiting for the moment to strike, as his resentment is steadily growing.

The summer is quickly coming to an end, as is Matthew's stay at Downton. As he and Mary enjoy their time together neither wants to dwell on the fact that he must leave. When his departure happens, the pain of parting takes them both with surprise.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**A/Note**: If you find it shocking that Edwardian teenagers were interested in sex and were filled with hormones just like modern day teenagers, perhaps you should skip the part of this chapter which is set in Lady Mary's bedroom :) Keep in mind that Matthew is a gentleman (hormone crazed or not) and there are lines he won't cross, no matter how much he wants to.

…

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

_Please send a thought of thanks and well-wishes to Tambear. She just got out of hospital and could use your thoughts and prayers._

…

THE RATING FOR PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER IS

**MATURE/EXPLICIT**

…

…

**PART XII – Last Days of Summer**

Mary always liked when Lady Rosamund and her husband, Marmaduke Painswick, came to Downton for a visit. Things were never dull when Aunt Rosamund was around. This particular morning Mary and Sybil were sitting with Matthew on a blanket in the shade watching her aunt and uncle play a very competitive game of mixed doubles against Lord and Lady Grantham.

"Oh Papa," Mary groaned as her father missed the ball. "Focus on the ball!"

"Yes, Robert," Cora huffed. "Listen to your daughter."

Robert sighed and made a face. "It is just a game, my dear. And it is not polite for a gentleman to always beat his younger sister in tennis."

"Always?" Rosamund exclaimed with a loud laughter. "When did you last beat me, Robert?"

Robert huffed and tossed the ball in the air, hitting a hard serve which Marmaduke promptly returned.

"They are quite good," Matthew whispered to Mary.

"I suppose. I think Mama is better than Papa, but then she learned to play in America when she was much younger."

Matthew nodded. It made sense. He watched Cora serve, noticing the grace and ease with which she hit the ball. It went straight through, scoring another point for Lord and Lady Grantham. Robert laughed and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Well done, Cora."

"Who's winning?"

Mary looked up at Patrick. "Who do you think? Aunt Rosamund and Uncle Marmaduke of course."

He grinned and sat down on the blanket, stealing a biscuit from the plate next to Mary. Matthew nudged Patrick and tilted his head towards the players.

"Do you play?"

"Of course I do," Patrick huffed. "It's considered a _most desirable skill for a young gentleman_," he said in a snooty voice that sounded suspiciously like the Dowager Countess. "So of course my father insisted that I learned to play."

"Perhaps we can play later?" Mary suggested. "You and Edith against Matthew and me."

Patrick grinned and nodded. "What a splendid idea!"

"Good Lord, Painswick! Are you trying to kill me?"

The four looked over at the court where Robert had removed his hat, wiping his brow. Marmaduke chuckled and busied himself with checking his tennis racket as Robert glared at him.

"Robert." Rosamund rolled her eyes at her brother. "The aim of the game is to _return_ the ball, not stop it with your body."

Robert secured his hat on his head and moved his feet from side to side as he glared at his brother-in-law. On the other side of the net, Marmaduke served again. This time Robert returned the ball with a perfect backhand. Cora cheered but then ran for the net when the ball was returned. A beautiful lob over the net and she secured another point for team Grantham.

~ O ~

"What's eating you?"

Thomas looked up and rolled his eyes at O'Brien. He accepted the cigarette from her and lit it, puffing a few times before answering.

"Nothing."

"Oh, it's more than nuthin'. Any fool can see that," she huffed. Eyeing him carefully she lowered her voice. "Is it him? Master Matthew?"

Thomas shot her a sharp look and she smirked. "Why can't he stay away from her? She's not to be his anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I mean nothing." Thomas tossed his cigarette on the ground, angrily stomping on it. "I'll see you at supper."

She watched him returned inside, pondering his words. She did not need to ask who he had meant by _her_. There was only one female Thomas could have been referring to – _Lady Mary._

~ O ~

"I heard that Lady Mary and Master Matthew played a fine game of tennis this afternoon, milady," O'Brien said as she pinned another lock of hair in place on the Countess' head.

"They did," Lady Grantham said and smiled at her maid.

"I know how competitive Master Patrick is. I hope he was not upset about losing the game."

"Patrick is a true sportsman," Cora said cheerfully.

"Lady Mary and Master Matthew have become very close this summer."

Lady Grantham stiffened and looked at O'Brien in the mirror. The maid was busy attaching a jeweled pin to her hair and was not looking at her. She relaxed. O'Brien had probably not meant anything by her words.

"Matthew has indeed become a good friend to all our girls, and Patrick too."

O'Brien looked up and met the countess' eyes in the mirror. "I'm glad."

~ O ~

Thomas' opportunity came a few days later when he was asked to take Lady Grantham's tea up to her in the drawing room. He entered the room, finding the Countess alone with her needlepoint.

"Oh thank you, Thomas," she said and smiled at him.

"You're welcome, my lady."

He lingered a little, watching her pour the tea. Realizing that she had not dismissed the young footman she smiled at him.

"Was there something else, Thomas?"

"If your ladyship has a moment," he said quickly.

"Of course." Cora tilted her head, curious now. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm not sure, your ladyship. First I wasn't going to say anything, my lady, but then I thought that you would want to know."

"Know what?" she asked with a frown.

"About Master Matthew and Lady Mary."

"What?" Cora blanched, fearing what he would say next.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I'm sure there's nothing to it. It's just that when I passed by Lady Mary's room the other night," he glanced at her, making sure that she was listening. "I was doing my regular midnight round you see, my lady."

"Please continue. The suspense is killing me."

"Well, I thought I heard voices, so I stopped," he paused and looked at her. "It was Master Matthew, my lady. He was in Lady Mary's room."

"_After midnight?_" Cora's voice was like ice. She quickly reined in her emotions and forced her face back into its neutral expression. "You are certain of this?"

"Yes, my lady." Thomas smiled at her. "I'm sure there wasn't anything to it. I mean they are like brother and sister almost."

"Thank you, Thomas." She looked up at him. "As you said, they are very close, and I'm sure that there's a good explanation to what you overheard."

"Very well, my lady."

"That will be all, Thomas."

"Certainly, my lady."

He grinned as he closed the door behind him. Lady Mary did not deserve Matthew Crawley, and now he was certain that she would be guarded closely, preventing any more little encounters between the two.

~ O ~

Cora sat frozen in place after Thomas had left, her tea getting cold on the table in front of her. Her head was spinning. _Had Matthew been inappropriate with Mary? What if the rest of the servants knew? _She let out a tiny wail at the thought of rumors starting about Mary. Mary was her pride and glory. Mary was to be presented in London soon. A pretty girl at fifteen, Cora knew that Mary would be stunning as a debutant. Perhaps she would even make a better match than Patrick? But not if her virtue was questioned.

Lady Grantham jumped to her feet and stalked across the room, ready to confront Mary. She stopped by the door and thought about it for a moment. Perhaps confronting Mary was not the best idea. What if Thomas had been wrong? Cora decided to wait, knowing that the right moment would present itself.

~ O ~

Mary smiled at the feeling of Matthew's arms around her. She turned so she could see him better and he jumped as her hand graced over his thigh. She frowned, but then she felt the soft bulge inside his pants and she giggled.

"Oh my," she teased. "It appears that I have awakened something."

"Yes," he hissed and playfully pinched her nose.

Mary giggled more and moved her fingertips very gently over his pajama bottoms. He gasped and pushed her away a little.

"Mary! Stop it."

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"You know I do. Much more than I should," he muttered. "I really liked your hand on me last night," he confessed very quietly.

Mary nodded. "So did I." She blushed and looked away. "And when you kissed me… you know, in my private area."

Matthew grinned and nodded. "I really liked that too."

"Would you do it again?" she whispered.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, trying not to show how eager he was.

She nodded. Easing down on the bed she looked up at him as she pulled up her nightgown. She sighed when he caressed the soft hair that covered her. He moved his finger lower and rubbed her little spot. She gasped and smiled. He kept doing it a little longer until she made a face and pulled his hand away.

"Is something wrong?"

"It feels different, not as good as last night."

He thought about it for a moment. "Remember how you were a little slippery last night? Perhaps that's supposed to happen for it to feel good for you?" he said.

Matthew was quite pleased with himself for coming up with this, in his opinion, quite plausible explanation.

"I guess," she said a little hesitantly.

"May I move your nightdress a bit higher?" he asked, only blushing a little at stating such a bold request.

"Why?" she asked.

"So I can see your breasts."

Mary blushed. "They are not very big, you know."

"Please?"

She nodded and pulled off her nightgown, tossing it aside. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"They are very pretty," he said and touched her with gentle fingers.

Matthew was amazed at the softness of the little mound under his hand. He felt his manhood strain against his pajamas as he kept stroking her breast. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the side, then on the nipple. It changed under his lips.

"Oh!" Mary sighed.

Matthew looked at the pink little tip. It almost seemed like it was straining to meet his lips. He kissed it again and Mary sighed. Remembering how she had enjoyed it when he licked her little spot down there, he ran his tongue over the nipple. Mary sighed and touched his hair. Matthew licked it again and then closed his lips around the rosy little tip and sucked very gently.

"Oh God," she gasped.

Matthew felt so proud. Mary was really enjoying what he was doing. He rubbed his finger over the other one and it perked up in the same way. He leaned over and sucked on it for a moment before returning to the first one. Mary was sighing and moaning, clearly enjoying it. He caressed her stomach and then touched between her legs again. He gasped when he felt the change there.

"Mary!" he said and smiled. "I was right. Does it feel good now?"

He stroked very gently over her slippery folds and then circled her little spot. She made a mewling little noise and nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. "It feels very good."

Matthew kept circling the little spot while sucking on the nipple. Mary trembled and made all sorts of little sweet noises. After a moment he felt her touch his cheek. He looked up at her. She was smiling.

"Would you… like you did the other time?" she whispered.

"Kiss your little spot?" he asked, his face feeling a little warm at saying the words.

She nodded. "Yes!"

Matthew grinned and moved on the bed. She pulled her knees up and this time eagerly opened her legs for him. He kissed her pink folds and she sighed. Matthew licked his lips, tasting her sweet essence. There was a lot more this time, and he found it intriguing and quite pleasant. Matthew ran his tongue up over her folds until he found that special little spot that made her feel so good. He smiled as he saw her grab a pillow to muffle her sounds. He stroked faster, swirling his tongue over her. Caressing the back of her soft thighs he pushed a little on her legs and it made her folds open a bit wider. Happy with the result, he licked the entire length, dipping his tongue inside her, flicking it, tickling her there a little before moving back up.

Mary bucked and let out a tiny scream that thankfully was almost completely muffled by the pillow. Matthew held her legs firmly as he sucked and licked her spot. Then he felt her buck and toss like the night before and he knew that she had peaked. Paying a little more attention this time he moved away before she could push him away. He stretched out next to her, pulling the pillow away from her face. She was smiling.

"God, Matthew," she gasped.

"You really liked it?"

"Of course I did silly," she said and kissed him. Her eyes widened at the unfamiliar flavor of his kiss. "It is actually not bad at all," she said with a grin. "I admit I felt a little bad for asking you. I thought it might taste quite horrid."

"It's lovely," he said and kissed her again.

Mary sighed contentedly and put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

He pulled her closer. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head. "For some reason when you do that, it makes me feel very warm, almost too warm."

He nodded in understanding. He had felt the same thing.

"Perhaps you should undress too?" Mary whispered against his chest.

Matthew blushed and silently pulled his shirt off. He gasped when he felt her hands on his hips pushing his pants down. She tugged them off impatiently.

"I knew it!" she said smugly and gestured to his manhood. "Touching my private place does that to your private parts."

Matthew grinned and nodded. "How true."

He pulled her on top of him and kissed her. She sighed as her breasts pressed against his warm chest. It felt very good. She moved a little, dragging her nipples over his chest. He grabbed her hips and their eyes met.

"Can I touch you?" she whispered.

He nodded. Grabbing his handkerchief from the pocket of his pajamas he watched her close her fingers around him. He groaned and his eyes closed tightly.

"God!"

Mary smiled and made herself comfortable next to his hip. She stroked up and down, watching his manhood grow. Remembering how he had liked it when she kissed it, she placed feather-light kisses all over the tip. He sighed and moaned. Wondering if it would feel good for him if she would lick him she leaned closer again. It had felt so good when he had done that to her, so perhaps a boy would like it too? She ran her tongue around the tip, her lips brushing over him as she pleasured him. Matthew jumped and gasped. She looked up at him.

"Mary? Did you..?" he whispered, eyes slightly wild. "With your mouth?"

She nodded. "Was it all right? I won't do it again if it didn't feel good."

He shook his head. "It felt wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Please, Mary."

She giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear before leaning down again. With a teasing smile she stuck her tongue out and slowly ran it around the tip. He was biting his lip, his neck muscles straining. She fought hard not to laugh at the sight of his clear enjoyment. Feeling giddy with excitement of making him feel so much, Mary moved again and then looked up at him as she opened her mouth.

Matthew gasped and his body shook at the feeling of her soft lips and wet mouth around him. When he felt his release approach he touched her cheek and she pulled off him. She watched as he wrapped the handkerchief over the tip.

"Mary!" he moaned as his seed spilled from his aching manhood.

Mary grinned and rested her hand on his thigh, watching him recover. He wiped her hand clean and intertwined their fingers. She smiled at him. When he tugged at her hand she crawled up to lie beside him.

"I assume that that was not very ladylike at all," she whispered. "I just wanted to try it."

"It was… oh Mary," he said and sighed. "I thought I might die, it felt so wonderful."

"It is very soft, and you smell clean. If you had not been clean I probably would not have enjoyed it," she said softly.

"It is important for a man to be clean there. You can get certain illnesses if you don't."

"I see," she said, even though she didn't really.

Mary again thought about her idea of the two of them doing that other thing. She sighed and curled around him, putting her leg over his, imagining that he was properly hers. He pulled her closer and she started to drift off to sleep. After a moment he shook her.

"Mary," Matthew hissed and nudged her a little. "We can't fall asleep like this. What if someone comes in and sees us?"

She sighed and sat up, covering her mouth as she suppressed a yawn. She blinked a few times before she felt awake enough. She looked at him there on her bed. He looked like a Greek statue, his youthful, tanned body so absolute perfect. She stroked over his chest and down his thigh, then back up and over his manhood, pausing to run her fingers over it before settling her hand on his stomach.

"You are very handsome," she whispered.

"Thank you."

"I wish you could stay," she said.

"Perhaps someday I will ask you to marry me, and you will accept," he said and grinned at her.

"I think I probably would. I think I would enjoy being married to you," she said softly. Then she sighed heavily. "I cannot marry without Papa's approval until I turn twenty one. I fear that he will want me to marry before."

~ O ~

Mary smiled as she lingered in the bath the next morning. She had slept better than in a long time. Remembering the wonderful feelings Matthew had caused she sighed and sank down a bit deeper in the warm water.

"Are you ready to get out, milady?"

Mary sighed and made a face. "Yes, Rosie."

The young maid held the towel for her and quickly rubbed her down. Mary slipped her arms into the robe and returned to her bedroom to get dressed.

~ O ~

The house was quiet this afternoon. Nanny had taken Edith and Sybil into Ripon for a fitting with the dressmaker. Lady Grantham was resting in her room and Lord Grantham was out visiting a couple of the cottages with Patrick. Mary and Matthew were sitting reading in the library, neither interested in going outside.

"Would you and Master Matthew like some tea, my lady?"

"No thank you, Carson," she said and smiled sweetly at him.

He nodded and left the room, leaving the door ajar. Mary got up and walked over to the window.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Are you bored?" he asked and grinned at her.

Mary turned her head and made a face at him. He laughed at her and she walked over, sitting down on his lap. He glanced at the door, but the house was still silent. He caressed Mary's cheek, trying to memorize her face.

"Will you write to me?"

"Of course!" she said quickly. "You know I will."

He nodded and looked down, taking her hand. Mary rested her head on his shoulder, sighing softly as Matthew kept playing with her fingers.

"I will miss you terribly, Mary," he said seriously.

"I know."

She sat up again and they looked at each other. He gently tugged her closer and kissed her softly. Mary sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, caressing her back.

"Mary! Matthew!"

Mary yelped at the sound of her mother's voice. She pulled away from Matthew and the two stood up, facing Lady Grantham.

"Cousin Co…"

"Be quiet, Matthew!" she snapped. He nodded and looked down. "What is this?" she hissed. "We allow you into our home, and you repay us by seducing our eldest daughter?"

"Mama!" Mary exclaimed, shocked at her mother's angry words.

"Mary, go to your room and stay there until your father gets back."

Mary glared defiantly at her mother. Noticing the anger and shock on her mother's face she knew that this time Cora was serious. With a cry, Mary ran for the door. Matthew took a step as to follow her.

"You stay right here," Cora snapped. She sank down in a chair and closed her eyes. "What…? How could you?"

"I love her, Cousin Cora," Matthew exclaimed.

"You're too young to know anything about love! What do you have to offer Mary?"

"Nothing but my honor, and the promise to always love and provide for her."

"And just exactly how would you provide for her?"

Matthew glared at her. She held his gaze, daring him to look away first. With a sigh he looked down. "I can't," he whispered. "Not now at least."

"Exactly!" Cora got up and touched his arm. "Matthew, you're a very nice young man and I know that my daughters are all very fond of you. The truth remains that Mary has a bright future ahead of her. Do you wish her to continue to live the life she is accustomed to? The only way of life she knows. Or will you tear all of that apart?"

Matthew had tears in his eyes as he considered her words. "I will leave," he whispered. "I only want the best for Mary. Always."

Cora smiled at him and patted his cheek. "I know you do."

Matthew swallowed and took a step aside. "Please excuse me. I need to pack."

Cora watched him leave, noticing the tense shoulders and quick pace. As hurt as he was, she knew Matthew would survive and find happiness.

~ O ~

Mary paced in her room, wondering what was going on downstairs. She stopped when the door opened and her mother entered.

"Sit down, Mary," Cora said sternly. Mary sank down on the bed facing her mother with a stubborn look on her face. "I want you to listen very carefully to me."

Mary frowned. "What did you say to Matthew?"

"Mary, there's a rumor in the house that Matthew has been visiting your room at night."

Mary gasped and her face lost all color. "It's not like that," she whispered.

"So it's true then. He has been here. Alone with you?"

Mary nodded and looked down. "Yes."

"Mary! How could you?" Cora cried out and got up, pacing in front of her daughter. She faced her and grabbed Mary's shoulders. "Has he…" she closed her eyes as she braced herself for what Mary would say. "Has he violated you?"

"What? No!" Mary stared in panic at Cora. "Matthew would never do such a thing."

Cora let out a breath of relief. "Thank God for that." She looked Mary in the eyes as she rephrased her question. "Just so we are absolutely clear, Mary. He did not touch you the way a husband would his wife… to join his body with yours?"

"No, Mama," Mary said. She knew Cora would not understand, so she chose to not share everything that had transpired between her and Matthew, with her mother. "We kissed and he held me, but most of the time we just talked."

Cora nodded. "Good." She sat down next to Mary and took her hand. "You're not a little girl anymore, Mary. You're a young woman who is soon to be presented in London. Your virtue cannot be jeopardized. Do you understand?"

Mary nodded. "Yes, Mama."

"I will not say a word to your father about this, only that I caught you and Matthew kissing."

"Do you have to tell Papa?"

"I do. He will wonder why Matthew is leaving."

Mary stared at her mother. "He's leaving? No! Mama, please don't send him away. I promise to behave. I do. Just don't send him away," Mary cried.

"I must." Cora caressed Mary's tears away and held her as Mary cried. "Someday you will understand, my dear."

"I never will," Mary sobbed.

~ O ~

"What the devil is going on?"

Matthew looked up at Patrick standing in the doorway. "Nothing. I'm leaving."

"I can see that," Patrick said and entered the room. "What I don't understand is why? You weren't supposed to leave until the end of the month."

"Things have changed. I must get back home."

Patrick's eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

"Just leave it alone, Patrick," Matthew snapped.

Patrick got up and closed the door. Returning to Matthew's side he grabbed his cousin by the shoulders, stopping his pursuit of throwing socks and underwear into his suitcase.

"Patrick! Let me go."

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"Fine," Matthew huffed. "Cousin Cora walked in on me kissing Mary."

"Bloody hell!"

"Keep it down," Matthew hushed.

"Matthew," Patrick sighed heavily as he sat down on the bed. He made a face at Matthew. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"The way she reacted you would think that I was about to sell her daughter into slavery or something."

"Mary is Cora's most valued possession," Patrick said in a gentle voice. "She has such high hopes for her."

"Possession?" Matthew snapped. "Mary is a person, not a… thing!"

"Of course she is, but she is also a pawn in a high stakes game, just like Robert and Cora were before her."

"And you?" Matthew asked and glared at Patrick.

"And me." Patrick sighed and looked at Matthew with very serious eyes. "I know what is expected of me, Matthew. I always have. I will do my duty and I will play my role to the best of my ability."

"Duty? Play your role?" Matthew cried out in anger. "Is that how you think of Mary?"

"Matthew, please," Patrick pleaded. "I don't know what will happen, only that that is one possibility."

"You don't love her," Matthew hissed. "And she doesn't love you, well at least not the way a wife should love her husband."

"I'm sure you are well aware that people like us rarely marry for love," Patrick said in a hollow voice.

Matthew threw his hands in the air. "I'm sick of this." He turned and faced Patrick again. "Will you at least be decent enough not to pursue Mary until it is absolutely necessary?"

Patrick nodded. "I suppose."

"I will show Cousin Robert that I am worthy of Mary's hand in marriage."

Patrick got up. He rested his hand on Matthew's shoulder for a moment. "I'm sure you will. I only wish you the best, Matthew. I know we started out on perhaps not the best of terms, but I really like you. You're an honorable and intelligent chap. I'm sure you will do very well at university."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I have enjoyed our friendship as well." Matthew held Patrick's gaze. "Look after Mary, even when she doesn't want you to."

"Always," Patrick said firmly. "You have my word."

~ O ~

"Matthew, may I have a word?"

Matthew stopped and looked up at the sound of Lady Grantham's softly spoken words.

"Of course, Cousin Cora," he said and mustered up a faint smile. "I must say I did not expect to see you again."

"Oh Matthew," she sighed and touched his cheek. "You're a good boy. I've never doubted that. Giving in to the temptation was wrong, I know you know that. Still, in my heart I can't blame you for loving my daughter." Cora looked him in the eyes. "I forgive you for your lapse of judgment, Matthew, because I know that you will do what is best for Mary."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise at her words. "Thank you."

"Someday the two of you will look back at this and smile at the memory. You will see what I see."

Matthew pressed his lips together not to say something he might regret. He knew that Cora was wrong, but now was not the time to share that knowledge.

"Perhaps." He sighed and gave her a shaky smile. "I should go, or I will miss my train."

"Be well, Matthew. And best of luck to you at university," Cora said and pulled a very much surprised Matthew into her arms.

"Thank you."

Cora nodded and stepped back, watching him push the door open to the waiting carriage. She saw him exchange a few words with Thomas, silently wishing she knew what they were saying. Thomas looked very serious as he closed the door to the carriage. With a jerk, as the horses stepped forward, the carriage started its journey taking Matthew Crawley away from Downton Abbey. Lady Grantham stood by the front entrance until the carriage disappeared down the driveway silently pondering Matthew's future.

~ O ~

Thomas was sitting on a crate by the servants' entrance, smoking and brooding. He flicked the cigarette away, watching it land in a small puddle with a tiny sizzle. He was angry with himself for not anticipating what had happened. He had just assumed that Lady Grantham would keep an eye on Lady Mary to prevent any more late night visits. It was clearly Lady Mary who was at fault for allowing Matthew into her room at night. After all, boys would be boys, right? Thomas huffed and lit another cigarette.

An hour earlier, he had carried Matthew Crawley's suitcase downstairs to the awaiting carriage. He tried to talk to him, but Matthew only gave one word answers. Thomas could tell that Matthew was upset, and he did feel bad for a moment, being the one who caused it. It had surprised him when Matthew had not said anything about his involvement. Apparently Lady Grantham had not felt a need to inform Lady Mary and Matthew who had told on them.

"Thank you, Thomas," Matthew said and sighed. "It was very decent of you to assist me."

"Always, Master Matthew. I hope you will have a pleasant trip and good luck with school."

Matthew nodded. "Thank you."

"I hope we will see you back here at Downton soon, Master Matthew."

"I highly doubt that, Thomas." Matthew finally turned his clear blue eyes on the young footman. "I have behaved in a manner not befitting of a gentleman, and because of that I must leave, never to return."

"Never?" Thomas gasped. "But surely…"

"Never!"

"I'm so sorry," Thomas said and swallowed hard. "I will miss you, Master Matthew. Quite a lot, if I may say so."

Matthew gently squeezed Thomas' shoulder. "Thank you. You've been a good friend, Thomas. It was a pleasure to compete by your side in the games."

"Thank you, Master Matthew," Thomas said with a wide grin.

Matthew climbed inside the carriage and nodded one last time at Thomas before the footman closed the door. The gesture seemed eerily final.

~ O ~

Cora sat by her vanity, gently dabbing some perfume on her wrists. She looked up when Robert entered the room. He smiled at her and crossed the room to kiss her cheek.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Mostly," she said.

"Oh, did something happen that I should be aware of?"

"Matthew had some disturbing news from home. He left this afternoon."

"Without even a goodbye?"

"He asked me to convey his gratitude and to let you know that he's sorry for his hasty departure." She smiled at her husband. "Matthew felt that it would be easier on everyone, than a lengthy farewell."

"The girls will be upset."

"I know, but they would've been no matter what."

"I suppose that's true."

"Mary was quite upset. I told her that it was fine for her to have a tray in her room tonight."

"Of course," he said with a heavy sigh. "You know, Cora, perhaps it was for the best? Mary was becoming a little too attached to Matthew."

Cora could only nod. She took his hand and together they went downstairs to dinner.

~ O ~

Mary stood by the window in her room, staring out into the dusky light of the late August evening. A lone tear slid down her cheek. Matthew had been gone for three days and she missed him so much it hurt. She bent her head and wiped her cheek. Matthew would not want her to be weak. No, he would expect her to be strong, his Athena.

She walked over to her desk and opened the drawer where her new diary resided. She had started it on the night of her birthday. Sitting down she flipped to the next empty page. Uncapping the beautiful pen Matthew had given her she started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Matthew is gone. Yes, my friend, it is all true. I beg you to forgive me for my lapse in writing, but my heart is aching. How will I be able to live without him? What if I will never see him again? I suppose it is just you and me from now on. At least I can trust that you will keep my secrets and not belittle me for missing him. I will tell you all that I cannot tell him._

What would Matthew want her to do? Mary stopped, her hand held still, hovering over the page. Her new pen kept the ink safely inside, preventing any ink blotches of the past from happening, while she was lost in thought. A gentle tap on her door startled her and she quickly closed her diary and slipped it into the drawer.

"Come in."

Sybil poked her head inside and smiled at her sister. She quickly entered and closed the door behind her.

"Sybil? What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep," Sybil said and twisted a little, digging her toes into the carpet.

Mary got up and tossed the covers back. "Get in," she said and smiled at her sister.

Sybil giggled and jumped onto the bed, crawling across it to slip between the covers next to Mary.

"Thank you."

Mary caressed her little sister's hair. "Why can't you sleep, darling?"

"I'm too sad to sleep," she whispered. "I miss Matthew."

Mary sighed and nodded. "I miss him too. Very, very much."

"Do you think that he will come for Christmas?" Sybil asked hopefully.

"I don't think so." She met her sister's blue eyes. "Matthew is starting university soon. He will be too busy. Perhaps he will be invited to spend the holidays with one of his friends from school. Though I doubt that he would. I don't think Matthew would want his mother to be alone at Christmas."

"How dreadful," Sybil gasped. "to be alone at Christmas."

Mary nodded. "I don't think that Cousin Isobel would be all that keen on spending time at Downton anytime soon. She and Granny did not really get along."

"It's so unfair," Sybil muttered.

"I know." Mary wrapped her arm around her little sister and kissed her forehead. "Try to sleep now. Perhaps tomorrow we can write to Matthew and you can send him one of your drawings?"

"That sounds wonderful," Sybil said sleepily, a smile playing on her lips.

Mary watched her sister fall asleep and it somehow made her feel better. They would be all right, even with Matthew gone. She was more determined than ever to stay on her parents' good side. If she played her cards right, perhaps she would see Matthew again someday. Perhaps not everything was lost, after all?

THE END

. . .

**A/N:** _There will be a continuation to this story. It picks up a few years later, during the 1911 London Season. If you enjoyed this story, keep your eyes open in December for the third installment of this Downton Saga._

_Thank you for reading, and for reviewing. I've truly enjoyed imagining younger versions of our Downton family. I think little Lady Sybil has become my favorite and I'm sad to let her go!_


End file.
